Amnesia: New Beginnings
by Lastsyns
Summary: Jack has always done everything he could to keep the Time Lord safe from the rest of the universe. What he didn't plan on was old friends returning.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon in Cardiff. The sun was shining bright but not warming the earth past a comfortable 21 degrees. The hub was quiet except for the hum of the rift manipulator and the sound of Myfawny roosting above. It was a rare day off for the team but the rift had been quiet and Jack thought they deserved a vacation. They all worked hard for him, as Torchwood didn't keep normal hours. It wasn't unusual for his employees to come in early and leave late, they stuck by him, though, and for that he was grateful.

Jack leaned back in his chair as he read one of the many reports that had been submitted for the week. Even if he had given his team the day off, someone had to be in the hub to watch the manipulator. Jack didn't mind as he enjoyed his rare moment of peace. Normally he was constantly accompanied by the Doctor. While he didn't mind spending his days with the Time Lord, he couldn't help but want a moment alone occasionally. Thankfully, Ianto was understanding and rather than join him at the hub, he had agreed to take care of the Doctor for the day.

It had been over six months since the Doctor returned to the hub confused with his memory wiped. He didn't know who Jack or Ianto was, let alone who he was. At first, he had fits that caused Jack to lock him down in the cells at night as he became a danger to not only himself but everyone around him. Thanks to the TARDIS returning as many memories as she could, those fits had slowed. The Doctor still relied on Jack and Ianto to take care of him and keep him safe during the day, though and if it wasn't for the TARDIS singing him to sleep he would be pacing the cells at night. Even if the Time Lord would never be the same every day he showed improvement.

Jack glanced at the clock, seeing that it was still early in the day. He had a couple of more hours before Gwen would be in to cover him for the night so that he could go home to his finance and his friend. If the Doctor was still in an agreeable mood when he got home he wanted to take them out to dinner. If not the three of them could enjoy a nice meal within their home. He looked back at the report but after reading the same paragraph three times he decided he needed a break. Leaving his office, he made himself a cup of coffee as well as a large plate of pasta. Returning to his office with his meal he settled down once more to read the reports as he enjoyed his meal. He finished one report and had just started another when the phone rang. Jack just ignored it, not wanting to engage in new business. Whatever the person wanted could wait until tomorrow. The phone stopped ringing as it clicked over to voicemail. Almost immediately it began to ring again. This time Jack picked it up.

"Captain Jack Harkness," He answered letting his irritation come through in his tone. His heart felt as if it stopped and he felt his stomach in his throat as he listened to Ianto on the other line. His irritation quickly turned to fear that morphed into anger. Everything that he had done to protect the Time Lord was changed by four little words.

"Jack, they've taken him."


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto rubbed the bridge of his nose as he felt the beginnings of a headache. He had been living with the Doctor and Jack for several months now and had been involved with the Doctor's care for longer. He knew that the Time Lord could be a troublemaker when he wanted to be but he normally was content with in the small house the three of them called home. Therefore, Ianto wasn't sure if the Time Lord was acting out because he was bored or because it was one of the only times that Jack was away from them. He watched as the Doctor for the third time that day tried to sonic the oven in an effort to fix it.

"Give me the sonic," Ianto told him holding out his hand.

"No," The Doctor answered stubbornly as he held the sonic in both hands.

"Then for the last time, the oven doesn't need to be fixed. Find something else to do because the next time you try to sonic the oven I am taking it away," Ianto informed him. The Doctor glared at him as he slipped the sonic back into his pocket.

"When is Jack coming home?" The Doctor questioned. His words were slow and slightly slurred making it hard to understand him.

"Later tonight. He is currently working but he will be home before dinner," Ianto explained.

"Sooner?" the Doctor asked hopefully. Ianto shook his head no.

"I know you miss Jack but he needed to go to work," Ianto told him patiently. The Doctor made a face at Ianto as he stormed out of the room. Ianto counted to ten before following him. He quickly realized it had been a mistake not to follow him right away as he found the Time Lord sonicking the telly.

"That is it. Give me the sonic," Ianto snipped holding out his hand for the Doctor's favorite device.

"No, mine," The Doctor yelled at him. Ianto stepped forward taking the top of the sonic in his hand. The Doctor glared at Ianto as he held it even tighter. He squirmed pulling the sonic away from Ianto and shoving it in his pocket. He started to run towards the kitchen again.

"Doctor, stop," Ianto called after him causing the man to hesitate. "I know you are bored, so go get your shoes and coat on."

"Jack?" The Doctor asked hopefully.

"We will go to Jack soon," Ianto promised. The Doctor smiled broadly as he rushed to grab his converse. Ianto helped him to tie his shoes then helped the Doctor into his coat. Together they went out to the SUV with the Doctor happily climbing into the backseat. Ianto made sure the Doctor was buckled in before getting into the driver's side. Rather than taking the Doctor to the hub right away, he instead drove to a small park nearby. The Doctor wasn't happy to be at the park rather than the hub but accepted that they weren't going to the hub right away. He raced out of the SUV, happy to poke, lick and explore. Relieved, Ianto followed behind him just letting him burn off some energy.

As they walked, Ianto noticed a man watching them across the park. At first, he just dismissed the man, thinking that he was looking at something in the trees but as they moved it became clearer that the man was watching them. He moved closer to the Doctor as he kept one eye on the man. He watched as the man pulled out his cell phone talking softly into it. He was far enough away though, that Ianto couldn't hear what he was saying. The Doctor didn't seem to notice the man but Ianto was starting to get uncomfortable. Making a decision, he took the Doctor's hand in his.

"Come on Doctor, let's go see Jack," Ianto told him softly. The Doctor lit up as the two of them moved towards the SUV. They were almost there when several other black SUV's swerved into the parking lot. Men jumped out of them rushing towards the two of them. Ianto turned to run but the men were on them too quickly. They grabbed the Doctor pulling him away from Ianto as he fought to hold on to him.

"Let him go," Ianto scream as two other men restrained him.

"Ianto, help," The Doctor screamed as he fought them. The men were ready for him as they held the Doctor's arms and legs dragging him towards the vehicle.

"I am Ianto Jones with Torchwood and you are illegally taking that man. I demand you let him go," Ianto yelled at them.

"We know who you are and you are also coming with us," one of the men informed him.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Ianto informed them stubbornly.

"I'm afraid, Mr. Jones, you don't have a choice," the man answered. He nodded towards the other men and they started to walk. They gave Ianto no choice but to move with them or be dragged after them.

"I demand you tell me who you are and where you are taking him," Ianto hissed as he was forced towards the SUV.

"We are from the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce, and we are taking you to our base to answer for your crimes against the Time Lord," The man answered.

"What crimes?" Ianto demanded to know. His question wasn't answered as he climbed into the SUV. Reaching into his pocket his dialed Jack's number on his phone. He tried not to curse as the phone rang straight to voicemail as the SUV started towards its destination. He called again, relieved when it picked up. He only had a moment before he knew the men would take his phone.

"Jack, they've taken him," he said quickly into the phone as he brought it up to his mouth. Seeing his actions the men took the phone hanging up the call. The man nearest him pocketed his cell phone effectively ending any chance of him being able to tell Jack where they were going. Hoping Jack got his message, he stared out the window as they began their long journey up to UNIT.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are you taking him?" Ianto asked for the third time in less than an hour. The men refused to answer him, as they sat quietly in the SUV. Ianto could tell from the signs along the road that they really were heading to London, even if he wasn't positive that they were really going to UNIT. All he knew was that the terrified Time Lord was also in one of these vehicles and he wasn't going to abandon him. No matter what he was going to do everything in his power to get the Doctor away from those men and back to Cardiff where he belonged. He wasn't sure he was going to be able to do it on his own, though, so he just hoped silently that Jack had got his message and was looking for them.

"How long have you been watching us?" He gave them a moment to answer and when they didn't he continued with his questioning. "I am a member of Torchwood and above the standard law. You have no right to keep me without answers. I demand you tell me what I am being charged with and allow me to call my boss." Still he received no answer, not that he thought he would. He continued to question them during the long drive, never shutting up for long as they made their way up to London. Ianto felt a brief moment of relief as they pulled up to the UNIT base, and the SUVs were allowed inside. Even if the men had told him they were from UNIT he was still worried along the ride that they had been lying to him. Pulling up in front of a compound, the men in the back of the SUV got out making him go with them. He looked around desperately for the Doctor seeing him fighting the men a short way from him. His arms and legs had been put in handcuffs and Ianto could tell that he was in a full panic attack as he screamed struggling against the men.

"Don't hurt him," Ianto cried out trying to rush towards the Doctor. He was stopped as the men holding him knocked him to the ground. He watched as the Doctor was carried into the building across the way as his own arms were restrained behind his back. He was forced to his feet and pushed to move towards a different building than the Doctor. He entered what he could tell was the barracks and while he was happy that the Doctor wasn't also being locked in a cell, he couldn't help but wonder where they had taken him. He was taken into a small interrogation and his hands were uncuffed from his back and latched to the table giving him no choice but to sit there. The men left leaving him alone in the room. He turned only his eyes towards the two way mirror on the opposite wall. He knew he was being watched but he wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of doing anything. Instead, he just sat there waiting for his interigator to come in.

He wasn't sure how long he waited until the door to the room was opened. A stern looking man came into the room. He sat down across from Ianto opening a file. Ianto just watched him. He knew these technics, he used himself while working at Torchwood. If the man thought that he was going to answer any of his questions than he was in for a long wait. He waited silently, not showing the least bit of curiosity as the man flipped through the folder. Eventually, the man laid it down looking at Ianto. He pulled out several pictures fanning them out on the table. Ianto didn't look at the pictures as he continued to stare at the man.

"I am sure you're wondering why you are here, Mr. Jones," The man began. Ianto rolled his eyes biting back his question about whether this was a television sitcom they were on. "We know that you worked for Torchwood one and currently work for Torchwood Three, where they have declared the Doctor the number one enemy. As you can see we have been watching you for a while now and we know that Torchwood did something to the Doctor. Those crimes will not go unpunished as The Doctor is a valued member of UNIT and our head scientific advisor So, why don't you make this easier on yourself and tell me what happened to him."

Ianto didn't answer him. As a member of Torchwood, he had made a new vow to protect the Doctor. Even if the official charter declared the Doctor the number one enemy, Torchwood three didn't abide by that anymore. To them, the Doctor was a valued member of the team when he was healthy and now he was under their protection until he was able to travel on his own again if that day actually ever came.

"Being silent isn't going to help you. If you want out of this room you are going to have to answer my questions eventually," the man informed him. Ianto didn't react as he continued to stare at him. The man shrugged. He gathered up the photos putting them back into the folder. "Have it your way. I will give you time to think and when I come back I suggest you answer my questions." Ianto didn't watch him as the man left the room. Alone once more he sat with his thoughts as he waited for Jack to save them.

-DW-

"Ianto, Ianto," Jack yelled into the phone as the line was disconnected. He swore several times sweeping his hand across his desk. For over the last six months he had fought to keep the Doctor safe and now someone had taken him. Jack didn't care who it was, as he wasn't going to let them get away with it. The Doctor not only was his friend and lover but also under his care. He would protect the Doctor even if it meant reaching his final death. Storming out of his office, he ran down to the computers near the rift as he dialed a new number on his cell phone.

"Boss?" Mickey questioned as he answered the phone.

"Someone has taken Ianto and the Doctor. I need you to the hub as soon as possible to help me find them," Jack informed him getting down to business.

"Martha and I will be there in half," Mickey answered. Jack was relieved but not surprised that Martha was coming as well. The Doctor was her friend and her patient. She had worked hard to help the Doctor get back on his feet and they had weekly sessions to help the Doctor with his language development, fine motor skills, and anything else that he needed to work on.

"Drive safe," Jack told him hanging up the phone. He didn't wait for Mickey to arrive as he began to frantically try to track Ianto's cell phone. The search came up dead, meaning that they had probably turned it off when they took it from him. Swearing again, he turned his attention to trying to find the Doctor's sonic knowing he would have it on him. The technology behind the sonic was unusual on earth, even with all the artifacts that came through the rift on a daily basis. He was still looking when Mickey rushed in with Martha right behind him. No words were exchanged as Mickey took a seat at the computer next to him, helping him with his search. Jack sighed in relief as he saw the young man knowing that the two of them would be able to find the men. Because while he wasn't sure who took the Doctor, he knew that the Doctor was going to be in a complete panic by the time they got to him. Regardless of whether or not these men thought they were helping him, Jack couldn't help but wonder how far they were setting the Time Lord back by holding him.

"I'll make coffee," Martha spoke up breaking the silence.

"Thank you," Jack answered as she headed to the kitchen. As she did the door opened again as Gwen rushed into the hub joining them at the rift computer. He reminded himself to give Mickey a raise as she set to work. With the four of them looking for the lost men, Jack was sure that they would find them quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

The Brigadier was in his office when he received notification that the SUV's were back on site. He had been waiting anxiously for their return since the orders were given to have the Doctor brought in. He wasn't sure what the condition of his old friend would be but he had been concerned for the Time Lord's well being ever since spotting him in London before Christmas. He had been in Peru when he received notification from the base that the Doctor was in Torchwood's hands. The reports he was sent were hard to read as they told about the Doctor's screaming, fighting, and childlike speech as well as actions towards the Torchwood leader, Captain Jack Harkness. His second in command, Colonel Mace, had expressed his concern and gave the orders to have them followed. The Brigadier had followed them and at the earliest opportunity had returned to London. He wasn't able to speak to the Captain before Ianto and the Doctor were out on their own in Cardiff. The orders had been given to apprehend Ianto and bring in the Doctor and now the Brigadier couldn't help but wonder if they made the right choice.

Hurrying out of his office, he went as fast as he could down towards the hospital where they were taking the Doctor. As he neared, he could hear the Doctor screaming as he fought against the men. Getting closer, he could hear Ianto yell for them not to hurt the Doctor. That made him pause. All the evidence that he had been receiving stated that Torchwood was responsible for the Doctor's current condition but Ianto seem afraid for the Time Lord's well being. He watched as they carried Ianto towards the barracks as he followed the men carrying the Doctor. The Doctor continued to scream and try to fight the men as he was taken into one of the empty rooms on the ward.

"Stay back sir. He already has injured several of us with his fighting in the SUV," Corporal Barnett warned him. He had been given the task of standing guard at the door while the other soldiers restrained the Time Lord.

"I think given the circumstances, he can be forgiven," The Brigadier advised the man. He stepped past the man looking into the room. They had managed to release the Doctor's legs from the handcuffs before strapping them down as he kicked out at them. They were having a harder time restraining his hands as he bucked and fought continuing to scream at them. The Brigadier felt horrible for his old friend as he didn't think he had ever heard him scream so much before. The Doctor had always hid his fear, choosing to continue to run. Yet now, he screamed as he tried to claw and bite the men who were trying to restrain him to the bed.

"Calm down, old chap," The Brigadier told him softly. It was impossible to tell if the Doctor heard him as he continued to scream and fight the men. The men outnumbered him and eventually won using brute strength to restrain him to the bed. It may have stopped his being able to fight him, but nothing stopped his screaming. He continued to throw his head back and forth as he screamed over and over again. The Brigadier moved closer to the bed, looking down at the Time Lord.

"Are we sure this is the Doctor?" He questioned the nurse who came in. The nurse pulled out her stethoscope and being wary of the Doctor's hands and head, put the metal part to his chest. She listened to the left side, then moved to the right side. After a long moment, she nodded. "Two hearts."

"What happened to you, old friend?" Alistair wondered softly. The Doctor didn't answer him, not the Brigadier expected one. He looked at his friend one last time before leaving the hospital. He made his way across the grounds to the barracks were Ianto was being kept. Entering he went to where Ianto was being kept. "Good afternoon, Lieutenant Adams."

"Afternoon, Sir," Lieutenant Adams responded with a salute.

"At ease," The Brigadier told him. "Has Mr. Jones told us anything yet about the Doctor."

"No, he asked questions non-stop on the way up but since arriving at the base he has refused to talk," Lieutenant Adams informed him.

"I would like to talk to him," Alistair told him.

"Right this way." He led him to the interrogation room where Ianto was being kept opening the door. Ianto looked surprised to see the Brigadier standing in the doorway, but quickly wiped the look of his face so that his face was blank once more. The Brigadier went inside taking a seat across from Ianto.

"So, I understand that you refuse to answer my men's questions. I heard you yell at them not to hurt the Doctor, which tells me that you care about him but the intel that I have received states that Torchwood is behind the injuries caused to him," The Brigadier informed the young welshman.

"Torchwood didn't cause this," Ianto answered. He had planned on remaining quiet until Jack arrived but he had to much respect for the Brigadier to just ignore him.

"Then tell me who is," Alistair responded. Ianto shook his head no.

"I can't. What I can tell you is that every minute that your men have the Doctor restrained you are making his condition worse. He doesn't belong here. Nor does he deserve to be treated as if he were a dangerous man because your men scared him when we were just trying to have a relaxing time at the park," Ianto hissed.

"If you can't tell me what happened, then tell me who can so I can bring them in and speak to them. I know you want out of here but you have to help me to understand what really happened to the Doctor so that I can release him back into your care," Alistair stated.

"The only person authorized to discuss what happened is Captain Jack Harkness and if I know him, he is already on his way here," Ianto replied.

"Thank you," The Brigadier told him as he stood. He started towards the door leaving Ianto alone once more. He wasn't surprised that it was the Captain who had his answers. Rather than going back to his office he took a seat at the Lieutenant's desk. Finding Torchwood's number, he picked up the phone calling the main line.

"Gwen Cooper," A young woman answered.

"Yes, this is Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart, I need to speak to Captain Jack Harkness," The Brigadier informed her.

"Don't worry, he will be there soon," Gwen answered. She didn't give the Brigadier a chance to say anything else as she hung up the phone on him. Sighing, the Brigadier settled back to wait.


	5. Chapter 5

"Found him," Mickey announced at last.

"Where is he?" Jack questioned anxiously as he moved his chair to look at Mickey's screen.

"He is currently on the M4 heading towards London," Mickey answered as he pointed at the dot still moving on the screen. Jack jumped up rushing towards the door of the hub.

"I'm going after him. Update me in route when you have a destination," Jack ordered.

"Sure thing, boss," Mickey answered. His words were cut off as the door to the hub closed as Jack ran towards his SUV. Jumping into the driver's side, he peeled out of his parking spot he raced towards London. Turning on his blue lights, he swerved around cars as he pushed the SUV to go faster. He didn't care about his own safety, knowing that if he crashed he would come back, all he cared about was getting to the Doctor before the people who took him had a chance to hurt him. His phone rang and he fumbled to answer it as he swerved around another car that didn't get out of his way in time.

"Go," Jack called as he put the phone on speakerphone.

"He just arrived at UNIT," Mickey informed Jack. Jack swore colorfully as he threw the phone on the passenger's seat. UNIT was one of the last places that he thought of when he received the call that the Doctor was taken. It didn't matter who had him, though. He was going to fight for the Doctor and Ianto and he wasn't going to stop until they were both safely back in Cardiff. Even if he had to fight everyone on the base to get them back in his arms. Pulling up to the entrance, he had no choice but to stop at the gatehouse.

"Captain Jack Harkness, I am here to speak to the Brigadier or whoever the hell is currently in charge of this base," Jack told the soldier on duty. He waited impatiently while the man called the Brigadier getting confirmation that he was waiting for Jack. Then Jack had to check in and have his SUV checked. Finally, he was allowed to enter the base. He sped towards the barracks where the Brigadier was waiting along with several soldiers. Slamming on his brakes, he skidded to a out his SUV, he stormed towards the Brigadier.

"Your men had no right to take Ianto or the Doctor. You have no idea the damage you caused today by kidnapping the Doctor and bringing him here," Jack seethed.

"Then please explain it to me," Alistair answered calmly.

"I'm not telling you anything until you release them and bring them here," Jack argued.

"Then we have a problem. I am not releasing either the Doctor or Mr. Jones until I know that the Doctor won't be injured further by releasing him into your care because the intel that I have received says that Torchwood is responsible for his current mental state," the Brigadier responded. Jack growled in anger. He wanted a fight, a reason to hit the Brigadier and the fact that he was being calm angered Jack even more.

"No one at Torchwood hurt the Doctor. If they even attempted to hurt him, I would have retconed them and thrown them on the street long ago," Jack responded.

"Then explain to me what happened to him. Reassure me that if I release him to you that he is going to be safe in your care," the Brigadier told him. Jack swore as he came to the conclusion that it would be better to work with UNIT for now. Hopefully, he would be able to get both men back to him within a short time. If not, he still could fight them later.

"Fine, I will tell you what happened, but not until I can see the Doctor," Jack demanded. It sounded cold that he left Ianto out of his demands but out of the two of them, he was most worried about the Doctor. Ianto could take care of himself and rationalize in the situation while he had no doubt in his mind that the Doctor was panicking wherever he was. For a moment, he felt his heartbreak once more as he thought about how far the Time Lord had been knocked down by the base. He pushed the thought aside as he concentrated on bringing them home.

"Come inside first and talk to me. After I will take you to Mr. Jones and the Doctor," Alistair responded.

"Brigadier, I know you were once a friend to the Doctor, so I know that you can understand I'm worried about him. He is not the same Time Lord that you once knew and he is probably in a complete state of panic at the moment. I need to make sure that he is going to be alright before I answer any of your questions," Jack answered.

"One moment," the Brigadier replied as he motioned to two of the soldiers. "I will agree to your request but under the conditions that these two men accompany us. If you try anything you will be arrested and locked in the brig until I have received my answers. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly," Jack hissed through gritted teeth.

"Then please follow me." Alistair motioned for him to follow and he fell in step behind the Brigadier. He was aware that the soldiers were following behind them but he paid them no mind as they walked. He was lead to a building short walk away and up a set of stairs. As they reached the top of the stairs, he could hear the Doctor screaming. His screams echoed through the hall letting everyone on the ward know he was there.

"He hasn't stopped screaming since he was brought in," The Brigadier informed Jack.

"I wonder why?" Jack questioned sarcastically. He had to force himself not to run ahead of the Brigadier as he was led down the hall. Going to a door with another soldier in front of it. The soldier blocked the door as they approached causing them to pause in their steps.

"Stand aside," the Brigadier ordered the man. The man saluted as he moved out of the way allowing them entry. Going in Jack took in what he was seeing. The Doctor was strapped down completely to a bed with his arms at his side and his ankles cuffed to the end of the bed. His face was bright red with tears streaming down his cheeks as he tossed his head side to side. Getting closer, Jack could see bloody fingernail prints in the Doctor's palms as he continually clenched his hands. Turning Jack looked at the Brigadier with his eyes narrowed to almost a slit.

"Does this look like he is safer here? He is absolutely terrified. We've done everything we could to keep him safe and keep him comfortable these last six months. In a single afternoon, you have ruined that by taking almost everything that he is terrified of and making it a reality. Not only is he on a military base he is being fully restrained and being given injections with no idea what is in them. I don't know what you good you think you are doing by keeping him away from his family but as soon as he calms down, I am taking him home regardless of whether or not we are done talking," Jack seethed.

"According to my men, he hasn't calmed down since being placed in the SUV. The doctors have suggested sedating him and that is the next step if he doesn't calm down soon," the Brigadier answered.

"Sedating him won't help. When he first returned to me, he would scream all night without stop. Sedating him only causes him to become upset when he finally comes around. In order to calm down, he needs to be able to move in a safe environment. Do you have a cell, preferably without a bed that he can be placed in?" Jack questioned.

"Of course. Let me get my men in here to help you release him," the Brigadier offered.

"Your men will just scare him more. I can move him," Jack responded. Going to the end of the bed, he released the Doctor's legs first. The Doctor kicked his feet as Jack went to the top of the bed to begin releasing the Doctor's hands. "It's alright, sweethearts. You're safe now," Jack reassured him, knowing that the Doctor wouldn't understand him with how far gone he was. Still, he talked to him softly, reassuring him as him as he released his right hand. Immediately, the Doctor lashed out at him. He clawed at Jack breaking open the skin on his arms. Jack back up going to the other side of the bed. He couldn't avoid more injury as he released the Doctor's left arm. The Doctor twisted towards him but Jack was ready for him. Placing a knee on the bed for leverage he flipped the Doctor on his back still holding his left arm. Grabbing the Doctor's right arm he hauled the Doctor to his feet with his arms behind his back.

"We need to go back to the barracks," the Brigadier told Jack as soon as he had the Doctor securely.

"Lead the way." Jack forced the Doctor out of the room. Rather than use the steps again, they took the elevator to the ground floor before starting to the barracks. He held the Doctor's arms behind his back as he forced him to walk. The Doctor picked up his feet, kicking and screaming as he tried to fight Jack. Jack ignored the men who looked at them as they moved. One of the soldiers went ahead of them, holding the door to allow Jack easy entry.

"Stop hurting him," Ianto screamed through the interrogation room door.

"It's alright, Ianto. I've got him," Jack called back.

"Jack," Ianto yelled back and Jack could hear the relief in his voice. They took the Doctor to a small cell that was used for isolation. Jack gave the Doctor a small nudge, making him stumble forward as he released his arms. The Doctor turned ready to rush back, but Jack closed the door stopping him.

"I want a soldier to remain here and inform me as soon as he begins to calm," Jack ordered.

"Of course," Alistair agreed. He gave the order having one of his men stay outside the door. With the Doctor secure, Jack and him, returned to the Lieutenant's office. They could still hear the Doctor screaming, and in a way Jack was relieved as he would be able to tell when the Doctor was calming even if the solider failed to inform them. With the Doctor secured, though, he needed to know that his Welsh lover was safe.

"Ianto?" Jack asked.

"Will be released once you and I have finished our conversation." Seeing that he had no other choice. Jack began the story as he listened for the Doctor to need him. He told the Brigadier about the Doctor returning to the hub with no memories and not being able to speak anything but Gallifreyan. He let him know about the long months they faced as the Doctor's memory continued to be wiped but the chemicals racing through his system until he could only speak a few words of English, that he learned after his arrival. The easier part came when he told about Sky coming to the hub and how from her they learned about the Doctor being captured and held at the base. He kept the details to a minimum about what happened as he didn't want the Brigadier to know everything that they did to the Doctor's body while he was at the base. Finally, he got to the easier part about how the TARDIS restored the memories she could to the Doctor. He celebrated the Doctor's accomplishments praising his team, especially Martha, for getting the Doctor to where he was now. Without everyone supporting them, he had no doubt that the Doctor would have never gotten as far as he did within such a short time. By the time he finished talking, a couple of hours had passed and the Doctor showed no signs of slowing down.

"As soon as you deem him ready, I will allow you to take him home," The Brigadier said at last. His heart ached upon hearing the horrors that his old friend went through.

"Thank you. It could still be a couple of hours before he is ready to leave, so I would appreciate it if you let Ianto out of the interrogation room," Jack told the man.

"Of course," The Brigadier agreed. Glad for the excuse to have a moment alone to think, he got to his feet to go give the orders.


	6. Chapter 6

As Ianto approached Jack, he got to his feet wrapping his fiance in a hug. He kissed him softly on the lips, relieved that Ianto was alright. Ianto hugged him back, tired after his long day in the interrogation room. He just wanted to head home but he could still hear the Doctor screaming as he paced one of the cells.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't stop them from taking him," Ianto apologized to his lover.

"It's not your fault Ianto," Jack reassured him.

"I agree this isn't your fault, Mr. Jones. We picked up you and the Doctor due to false information that was given to me and Colonel Mace. I fully intend on performing a full investigation to find out who was behind the falsified reports and they will be charged as well as made to issue a full apology," The Brigadier reassured the two men.

"I appreciate it, but that isn't going to change what happened today. We have no idea how badly this incident has set the Doctor back and just an apology isn't going to make everything alright for him," Ianto snapped irritably.

"I agree and a lot of this could have been avoided if there had been communication prior to today about the Doctor's condition," the Brigadier told them.

"So now you're blaming Torchwood?" Ianto questioned.

"Ianto, will be please go check on the Doctor and see if his movements are slowing?" Jack requested. Ianto glared at the Brigadier, as he turned to head towards the sound of the Doctor screaming. Jack waited until he was out of earshot before addressing the Brigadier again. "I hate to say it, but you're right. I should have informed his friends that I could before now. I have just been so focused on keeping him safe from the rest of the universe that I didn't think about the people that he knew here on earth. In the morning, I will contact Sarah Jane and give her a chance to come visit him once he is feeling a little better."

"I think she would like that," The Brigadier responded. Jack looked over at Ianto as he approached again. Ianto just shook his head no and Jack knew that they were still in for a long wait. The Brigadier offered them drinks and they ordered a meal from the canton. They drank their coffees and ate their meal while making small talk. Jack kept looking at the time as they waited. It was getting late in the evening, and he just wanted to take his family home.

Finally, around nine at night, he heard the Doctor's screaming begin to slow. At that point, he had been screaming for over eight hours making it one of his worse panic attacks in a while. Getting to his feet, he hurried to the cell. With the Doctor calming, he wanted him to know that he was safe so that he didn't immediately go into a panic again. Opening the cell, he found the Doctor's movements were slowing as well as he tried to find somewhere in the cell that he could rest. Seeing Jack, he immediately rushed at him ready to take the remains of his anger out on the Captain. Jack grabbed his arm twisting it behind his back then turned him to grab his other arm. Taking him into the office, he sat down heavily on his chair holding the Doctor on his lap. He used his legs to pin the Doctor's legs and held his arms in front of his body not letting him lash out. Placing his head near the Doctor's he began humming softly allowing the Doctor to latch on to the comforting sound.

"Are you sure he is calmer?" the Brigadier asked in concern.

"His screaming is quieter and his movements are becoming sluggish. He should go quiet all together here soon, and relax into Jack as he finishes calming," Ianto informed the Brigadier softly. The Brigadier nodded settling back. He watched as the Doctor stopped fighting Jack. He leaned his head back to rest on Jack's shoulder as he listened to Jack's humming. Even if he seemed calmer Jack didn't dare loosen his grip until he completed several more songs.

"There you go. I know you are still scared but I promise you, Doctor, you're safe now," Ianto reassured the Time Lord as he watched The Doctor's eyes looked around the unfamiliar room.

"I've got you love, just finish calming down and we will get up when you're ready," Jack added.

"Jack, you're going to want a bucket," Ianto warned him as the Time Lord visibly paled. The Brigadier grabbed the trash bin, handing it to Jack. He got the Doctor's head over the bin just in time for him to become sick. He coughed and gagged for several moments before letting his head drift back to Jack's shoulder. Jack set the bin back on the ground ready to grab it again.

The Doctor held on to Jack's arm tightly, not wanting him to leave again as his eyes settled on the Brigadier. His panic started to rise again until his brain connected the older looking man to the young man that he once knew. The man wouldn't hurt him and if he tried Jack and Ianto were there to keep him safe. Except he had been with Ianto when those men had taken him. They had forced him into their vehicle bringing him here. He didn't like it here. It didn't smell right and the office reminded him of a place he could barely remember but scared him to his core. Turning his head he put his lips close to Jack's ear.

"Doctor go home?" His voice was barely above a whisper causing Jack to have trouble hearing him despite his mouth being close enough to Jack's ear that he could feel his cool breath.

"Of course you can go home," Jack agreed, just relieved to hear his voice. Turning his own head, he kissed the Doctor softly, then turned to look at Ianto. "We're ready to leave. Can you please drive so I can sit in the back with him."

"Yep," Ianto agree with a yawn. He got to his feet and Jack did the same standing the Doctor up in the process, the Doctor immediately turned around wrapping his arms around Jack's neck and lifting his legs to wrap around his waist. Jack supported his bottom, as he stood there holding him.

"I will be around to visit him soon. In the meantime, please keep me informed of his progress," the Brigadier stated getting to his feet as well.

"I will," Jack promised. The Brigadier watched on as Jack carried the Doctor out of the barracks towards the SUV. Ianto opened the door for him and Jack got into the backseat with the Doctor. He settled him down on the middle seat, buckling both of them in before wrapping his arms tightly around the Doctor again. The Doctor leaned heavily against him, trusting the Captain to keep him safe as they began the long drive back to Cardiff.


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor fell asleep on the way home, tucked safely in Jack's arms. His sleep was anything but peaceful, though, as he whimpered and held on to Jack's shirt tightly. Jack held the Time Lord close as he ran his finger's through the Doctor's hair trying desperately to comfort him. He hated that UNIT had caused his lovers such distress today making the Doctor scream for hours as he panicked. He kissed the Doctor on the top of the head as he looked for the marker to see how much longer they had on their trip. He sighed as he realized that their home was still at least an hour away.

"How are you doing Ianto?" He questioned softly.

"Tired but fine," Ianto answered. As if to prove how tired he was, he yawned loudly. He really needed a large cup of coffee but he wasn't sure how much caffeine would help at this point.

"Are you sure? I can take over driving if you need me to," Jack offered. Ianto briefly met Jack's eyes in the rearview mirror.

"I'm alright. Besides we're over halfway home, I can make it the rest of the way," Ianto reassured Jack. The rest of the drive was quiet, beyond the whimpers coming from the Doctor and the radio playing on low. It was a relief when he finally pulled into their driveway, parking where his SUV normally was. Tomorrow he would have to go retrieve it from the park, for now though, he just wanted to go to bed. Getting out, he opened the back door. Jack carefully got out trying not to disturb the Doctor but he woke as Jack moved.

"We're home now, Doctor. Let's go inside and go to bed," Jack told him gently. The Doctor held tightly on to Jack's arm as he got out of the SUV. Once his feet were back on the ground, he turned immediately to face Jack wrapping his arms around Jack's neck. Jack once again supported the Doctor as he carried him into their home. As he entered he glanced at the large clock that was on the wall near the couch. It was after one in the morning now, and in normal circumstances, they would have to be up in a few hours to go to work. He had no intention of going to Torchwood tomorrow though, as the only place he intended on going was straight up the stairs to the loo before collapsing on his bed to sleep but the Doctor had other ideas. As they headed towards the stairs, he whimpered at Jack pointing towards the garage where his TARDIS was parked.

"Use your words sweetheart, tell me where you want to go," Jack cooed. The Doctor didn't listen as he growled trying to get Jack to take him to his beloved TARDIS. Jack moved closer to the stairs to go upstairs trying to antagonize the Doctor into talking. It didn't work as the Doctor wasn't ready to talk. Instead, he grabbed the railing as they approached the stairs, shaking his head no as he tried to get Jack to turn.

"Alright," Jack agreed at last. "We will go to your TARDIS."

"I'll be upstairs," Ianto told Jack. Jack nodded. He gave Ianto a kiss goodnight, then turned to take the Doctor to his TARDIS. Once inside, the Doctor let his legs drop so that he was standing on his own. Keeping one eye on Jack to make sure that he remained on the TARDIS with him, he cautiously moved away from the Captain. He walked over to the nearest coral wrapping his arms tightly around it. Jack watched as the Doctor laid the side of his head against the coral, letting the TARDIS hum through him and comfort him. The TARDIS was concerned for her thief and Jack felt her trying to reach out to him to find out what happened. He opened his mind to her allowing her to access his memories. The TARDIS hummed her anger at the men who caused her thief pain.

"He'll be alright," Jack reassured her. The TARDIS blew warm air on Jack agreeing with him as she comforted her Time Lord. Jack gave them time as he was worried about how quiet the Doctor was. Except he was also worried about Ianto and he couldn't check on his lover while in the TARDIS. He started to move slowly towards the door, as he did he couldn't help but notice the Doctor's own eyes watching him. As he moved closer a small whimper escaped from the Doctor. Jack could see in his eyes that he was torn. On one hand, he wanted to go after Jack, but he didn't want to leave the comfort of the TARDIS.

"I know you are afraid to leave, Doc, but I promise that I will keep you safe. No one is going to hurt you again," Jack reassured him. He had failed to keep that promise twice now but he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that he didn't fail the Doctor a third time. He was going to protect the Doctor and do everything in his power to make sure that the Time Lord wasn't hurt again while he was under his care. "Now, it has been a long day and you haven't slept nearly enough. Come upstairs with me so that we can go to sleep."

The Doctor shook his head no as the TARDIS blew cold air on Jack humming angrily. She didn't want her thief to leave her as much as he didn't want to go. Jack could have let him sleep on the TARDIS but he wanted to try to return to a sense of normalcy and that would never happen if he suddenly broke their routines. Going over to the Doctor he gently took his wrist in his hand. The Doctor whimpered holding the coral tighter.

"You're alright. I promise we will be just upstairs where you can still hear her singing to you," Jack promised as he pulled the Doctor's hand away from the TARDIS. The Doctor ran his hand lovingly down the coral then turned to Jack. He pouted as he allowed Jack to lead him off the TARDIS, stopping just outside her door. He looked longingly back at the TARDIS, refusing to move any further. Jack was patient as he picked the Time Lord up in his arms carrying him away from the blue box. Together they went into the house and up the stairs to his room. Jack went to the loo first, setting down the Doctor long enough that he could finally empty his bladder. Together they took a quick shower, then redressed in only their pants. He held the Doctor's hand, leading him across the hall as he finally entered his room to find Ianto already curled up on his portion of the bed sleeping soundly. The glare on the Doctor's face was immediate as he looked at the Welshman. Jack saw it but he was too tired to try to argue the Doctor tonight. Instead, he laid down in the middle, thankful that when he pulled the Doctor to lay with him that the Time Lord listened. He covered them up, holding the Doctor close as together they drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack was sleeping peacefully despite having the Doctor taken from him the previous day. He was positive that it would give him nightmares of the Doctor being taken from him and tortured while he was helpless to stop it. Instead, he was having a good dream where he was with the Time Lord traveling the universe. The Doctor had his voice back and he was babbling on as he explained to Jack about the indigenous people who lived on the planet they were visiting. He smiled as a group of children ran past them heading to one of the nearby fields to play. He reached out to take the Doctor's hand but the Time Lord grabbed his arm shaking it roughly. He looked at the man confused as he was hit in the other arm. A loud whimper escaped from the man as he shook Jack again.

Jack opened his eyes to the darkroom. The dream was still fresh in his mind, leaving him feeling sad over the fact those days were gone. He wasn't able to listen to the Doctor babble about something that he found interesting as the man was barely able to speak in complete sentences. The ones that he managed were slow and often slurred making it hard for others to understand him even Jack always understood him clearly. Said Time Lord wasn't sleeping peacefully as a nightmare stole his sleep. Jack couldn't be mad at the Doctor for fighting him as he tried to defend himself from what was scaring him in his dreams. Scratches would heal and the Doctor would never be blamed for any bruises that lingered for more than a couple of hours. Still, he hated seeing the Doctor afraid, so gently he ran his fingers through the Doctor's hair trying to comfort him.

"You're alright," Jack cooed quietly as the Doctor continued to fight him. When it became obvious comforting him wasn't going to work, he took the Doctor's shoulder in his hand giving it a firm shake. The Doctor's eyes flew open and he looked at Jack in terror. His mouth fell open as he took a deep breath. "Please don't scream, sweetheart." The terror in his eyes was replaced with pain as he hesitated. The pain in his eyes made Jack feel guilty as he realized the Doctor wasn't about to scream because he wanted to but because he had to. He was scared and his body was looking for an outlet.

"I'm sorry, Doc. Don't ever let me tell you that you can't scream when you need to, understand?" Jack questioned him. The Doctor nodded as the sound erupted from his mouth. He buried his face against Jack's chest as he screamed. He shook with each breath as tears streamed from his eyes pooling on Jack's bare skin.

"Is he alright?" Ianto whispered as he was woken up by the Doctor's screaming.

"No. He is having nightmares," Jack explained softly.

"Warm milk sweetened with honey?" Ianto asked. If the Doctor was having a bad night, a warm drink could help calm him down. That is if he didn't smash it into the wall first. Jack was usually good at being able to judge if the Doctor was calm enough to drink despite being upset.

"See if you can add a banana to it," Jack answered. Ianto nodded. He kissed Jack softly on the back of the neck as he extracted himself from the bed. The Doctor didn't pay attention as Ianto left the room but he noticed when he came back a few minutes later. He had stopped screaming but he was still whimpering loudly as he clung tightly to Jack. He eyed the Welshman wearily, refusing to take the cup from him as Jack helped him to sit up against the headboard so that he could drink it. Jack had to take it, then take a small drink before the Doctor finally took the cup. He sniffed the cup smelling the banana that Ianto had blended into the warmed milk with a bit of peanut butter and honey for sweetness as well as flavor. Finally, he brought it to his mouth sipping it slowly as he stared at Ianto.

"I think I am going to sleep in my room for the rest of the night," Ianto told Jack as the Doctor watched him.

"Nonsense, you belong here," Jack argued.

"He obviously doesn't want me here," Ianto explained.

"That is because he is confused and scared still at the moment. Unlike me or you, he can't rationalize what happened today. Instead, he takes what information he has and makes assumptions. You were with him and didn't take him where he wanted, therefore, it is somehow your fault. It is the same as when he was attacked in the hub and weary of me because I failed to stop it in time. He will realize that it wasn't your fault that UNIT was worried about him. You just have to give him time," Jack responded. Even if he was staring at Ianto as he spoke, Ianto knew that he was also trying to explain to the Doctor why it wasn't Ianto's fault. It wouldn't be that easy as it was up to the Time Lord to forgive him but Ianto was thankful for Jack's help. He still felt as if he should sleep in his room as he climbed back onto the bed but he was willing to listen to Jack and stay.

The Doctor finished off his drink with a slurp, letting Jack set the cup on the bedside table. Together they slid down the bed, curling up under the blankets with Jack's body wrapped around the Doctor. Ianto laid down, pressing himself against Jack's back. Jack reached back, taking Ianto's hand and gripping it loosely in his own. Ianto held his hand back as he closed his eyes. He was almost asleep when he heard the Doctor start to whimper again. Jack's hand slipped out of his as he moved it to the Doctor's back. He lifted his head to see the Doctor's brown eyes were wide open as he tried to hold on to Jack's bare chest. Realizing that they were in for a long night, Ianto hoped silently to get a few hours of sleep before the screaming started again. He felt guilty immediately for the thought, but he was exhausted from the long day. Laying back down, he closed his eyes as he tried to slip off to sleep.

Jack heard Ianto's breathing even out as he continued to try to comfort the Doctor. He rubbed his back, starting to hum softly. He chose one that he knew well about having the person rely on him and hold onto him as they both fall. The Doctor quieted as he listened. Jack finished his song and when he didn't immediately start humming again the whimpering started once more. Jack started the song over and by the fourth time through the Doctor eyes were drifting close. He didn't dare stop humming until he was sure that the Time Lord was sleeping soundly. He closed his eyes trying to join his lovers in their slumber. It seemed like he had just drifted off to sleep, though, when a loud knock on the door woke him from his peaceful sleep. He sat up quickly jolting the Doctor awake. The Time Lord immediately started to scream, waking Ianto as well. Cursing whoever was at their door so early, Jack ignored the knocking as he once more tried to comfort the screaming man.


	9. Chapter 9

"Do you want me to go see who it is?" Ianto questioned as Jack tried to hold the fighting Doctor. The Doctor was trying to claw, kick, and bite Jack as he squirmed in his arms. The Doctor's eyes were closed tightly, causing lines to extend up to his forehead and down his nose as he continued to scream as loudly as he could.

"They can stand there until he is done screaming," Jack answered angrily as the person at the door knocked again. "Then they better hope they are gone before I get to the door because who the hell comes over uninvited at six in the morning on a Sunday?"

"I will go find out," Ianto responded as he got out of bed ignoring Jack's anger. They were all three still exhausted and had only slept for less than four hours since getting home. Ianto just wanted to go back to sleep but with the Doctor screaming that wasn't going to happen anytime soon and whoever was at the door wasn't helping the situation by continuing to knock. Leaving the room, he closed the door behind him as he went down the stairs. Opening it, his own anger surfaced as he stared at the two people standing on the porch.

"Sorry to bug you so early Ianto, but we wanted to see how everyone was this morning," Martha explained to him. Ianto ignored her as he turned his attention to the man standing next to her.

"Didn't you do enough damage yesterday? Do you want me to drag him down here so that you can scare him some more or how about you just go surprise him instead so that he can continue not to speak to us for several more days," Ianto sneered at the Brigadier crankily. He noticed the Doctor had gone quiet as he spoke and while he was thankful that Jack had managed to calm the Time Lord, he also wanted the Brigadier to hear the pain that he had caused the man.

"I apologize for the misunderstand yesterday, Mr. Jones. Had I known that the Doctor was in good hands, I would have never allowed him to be brought to UNIT," The Brigadier apologized again.

"If it is a bad time, we can leave and come back later but I assure you Ianto that we are only here because we are worried about the Doctor. The Brigadier and I spoke last night after you left and I confirmed to him that the Doctor was being well cared for. I was hoping to check on the Doctor last night but since it was so late I decided to come first thing in the morning instead. I invited the Brigadier along because like it or not, he is an old friend of the Doctors and is worried about him," Martha offered, trying to keep the peace.

"Fine, come in. Just don't expect anyone to be happy to see you," Ianto told them holding the door open wider. The Brigadier allowed Martha to enter first before following her into the home. The living room was spacious decorated with a large couch and several large chairs that all were pointed towards the television. A window seat was beneath the largest window and on it, a book was laid open with the familiar circular writing the Doctor used.

"Wait here while I go let them know you're here." Ianto didn't wait for a response as he headed up the stairs to Jack's room. Entering, he saw the Doctor laying on top of Jack as he laid sprawled on his back. The Doctor's head was resting on Jack's chest and he stared at Ianto with sad brown eyes as Jack rubbed the Time Lord's back slowly.

"Who was at the door?" Jack questioned softly.

"Martha with the Brigadier. They are waiting down in the living room to see the Doctor," Ianto explained.

"We'll come down when he is ready," Jack answered with a small huff. He kissed the Doctor on the top of the head as he made no move to get up. Not that the Doctor minded. It was obvious that he was comfortable on Jack's chest despite his rude awakening.

"I am going to make coffee and start breakfast while we wait. Do you want something inparticular for breakfast, Doc?" Ianto questioned. The Doctor nodded slowly. He mouthed a single two-syllable word which Ianto didn't catch as he had been expecting the Doctor to want a banana as usual. "Sorry, Doctor, I couldn't tell what you wanted. Can you try that again?"

"Pancake," The Doctor breathed it was low and hard to understand making Ianto question if he heard him correctly.

"Pancakes?" Ianto clarified. The Doctor nodded again."Do you want them American style, or do you want just regular pancakes with lemon and sugar?" The Doctor just blinked at him.

"Make regular pancakes, but also cut up some banana for him to eat on top of them with peanut butter," Jack suggested.

"Does that sound good Doctor?" Ianto questioned trying to keep the Doctor involved with the decision since he was showing interest.

"Yeah," the Doctor answered. Again it was breathless and hard to hear but he was trying. Ianto reached out, to lay a hand on the Doctor and the Time Lord visibly winced away from his hand. Ianto tried not to let the Doctor see how the movement hurt him as he turned to leave the room. Going downstairs, he saw Martha had taken a seat with the Brigadier on the couch as they waited for the men to appear.

"They'll be down once the Doctor is ready. In the meantime, I am going to start breakfast and the Doctor has requested pancakes. Would you care to join us?" Ianto asked the two of them.

"Pancakes sound lovely," Martha agreed. "Do you want help?"

"That's alright. I can make them," Ianto told her. Going into the kitchen he put the kettle on as he started their breakfast. Even if the Doctor requested pancakes, he also made bacon, hashbrowns, fried eggs, and toast to go with them. He cut lemons into wedges and sliced two bananas into thin slices. Melting peanut butter in a small bowl he put it at the Doctor's place to pour on his pancakes. With breakfast ready, he made everyone besides the Doctor a cup of coffee to drink and made the Doctor a strong cup of tea with extra sugar before letting everyone know breakfast was ready. Martha, the Brigadier, and himself took a seat at the table starting their meals before the Doctor finally made his way down with Jack. He pulled his chair as close as possible to Jack's before sitting at the table to join them.

"Good morning, Doctor. How are you feeling this morning?" Martha questioned him. He didn't answer as he picked up the peanut butter. It had solidified as they waited for him but he didn't mind as he scooped it out with his finger putting it in his mouth. "The Brigadier came all the way down from UNIT to see you. Aren't you at least going to say hello?"

"No. He is here to see if we are mistreating the Doctor," Jack stated as he glared at the Brigadier. "Tell me what were you expecting to find? That we make him sleep naked on the floor. That we don't feed him except once a day and deny him simple pleasures such as bananas, marmalade, or even his tea. Do you want him to strip down so that you can see if he has bruises under his clothing or red skin from being beaten?"

"That's not necessary. I am here only because I care about the Doctor. You're right that I am worried about his well being and that is partly why I am here. Last night, you did show that you care about him and he obviously cares for you but I needed to be sure that I made the right decision," Alistair explained.

"Fair enough," Jack answered. He went to take a bite of his pancake that he had spent time sprinkling with sugar and lemon. As he did, the Doctor leaned against him opening his mouth. Jack turned his fork to give the Time Lord the first bite then took the next one for himself.

"The Brigadier also contacted me early this morning to request information regarding the Doctor's care since his return. With your permission, I would like to discuss it with him after we finish eating," Martha stated. The Brigadier had called her earlier and despite trusting him as well as knowing that he was the Doctor's friend she had refused to release any medical information without Jack's permission.

Jack picked up his coffee cup, taking a drink as he contemplated his answer. He wasn't stupid and knew that despite the Brigadier releasing the Doctor back into his care that Ianto and him were still under investigation by UNIT. The best way to end it and have the Brigadier focus on the men who gave the false reports was to cooperate with him. The problem was that he didn't want the Brigadier to know what Charles did to the Doctor for his own amusement. He couldn't relay that to Martha, however, without the Brigadier knowing that he was hiding something.

"That's fine," Jack told her as he lowered his cup. He looked directly at the Brigadier seeing that he wasn't looking at him as Martha started making small talk trying to break the tension at the table. Reaching slowly into his pocket, he pulled out his phone. He quickly typed a message and then sent it to Martha. She didn't notice the movement until her own phone went off. Pulling it out of her pocket, she looked confused to see the message was from Jack. Opening it she read the short message, "Don't mention Charles." She put her phone away, before turning her head to look at Jack meeting his eyes. She gave no indication that she understood before laughing at something the Brigadier said as she turned back to him. Trusting her to keep the Doctor's information safe, Jack pulled the Doctor closer. The Doctor didn't mind, snuggling into Jack as he snacked happily on the bowl of banana slices. Helping himself to another pancake, Jack shared it with the Time Lord as together they finished their meal.


	10. Chapter 10

With breakfast finished, Ianto stood to clear the plates. Normally, the Doctor or Jack would help him but the Doctor was still feeling insecure. While he wasn't holding on to Jack's arm anymore, he was practically sitting on his lap. He had a final pancake rolled up in his hand and was eating it slowly as he stared directly at the Brigadier. No one knew what he was thinking but he didn't seem afraid of the older man now that they were back in his own home. Still, Jack was cautious as he knew the Doctor could go from being calm to a full panic within a matter of seconds so he kept a careful eye on him.

"Jack is it alright if we use your office?" Martha questioned.

"We could have the conversation here instead. The Doctor already knows everything that happened to him and I would rather not disturb his routine more than we already have," Jack suggested. Martha shook her head no.

"While I agree that he needs his routine back, I would prefer to have the conversation with the Brigadier in private. If the Doctor is going to be in your office than we could have the conversation here but I won't have it until he is out of earshot as he doesn't need to hear what happened to him again," Martha answered. Jack opened his mouth to argue but the Brigadier stopped him with a raise of his hand.

"I know you are trying to protect the Doctor, Jack, but in order for me to help you keep custody of him, I need to understand what happened. I would like to talk to Miss. Jones in private either here or at her office in Torchwood," the Brigadier spoke up. Jack looked at the older man. He really didn't want him in Torchwood anymore than he wanted the man in his house. He also didn't appreciate the subtle threat of the Doctor being taken from him again while they were being investigated. So much to his unhappiness, he was going to have to co-operate with the older man and let him have his discussion with Martha in private.

"You are welcome to use the basement for your conversation. I will make sure that no one interrupts you until you are finished talking," Jack informed them.

"The basement would work perfectly," Martha agreed. While she knew the basement was underfurnished besides the Doctor's cell, it would afford them privacy as they spoke. She could have Ianto move a second chair down there so they didn't have to sit on the floor. She suggested it to Jack and he agreed to move the chair down there before they started talking. Finishing her own cup of coffee, she turned to the Brigadier. "Now that we are done eating, do you want a tour of the home before we sit down to talk?"

"That would be lovely," Alistair agreed curious of the Doctor's living conditions. While the living room and dining room were obviously well maintained that didn't tell him what the Doctor's room actually looked like. And despite telling Jack he believed the Doctor was well cared for, he still had to be sure.

"Do you want to walk with us, or do you want to watch your morning shows?" Jack asked the Doctor. The Doctor just blinked as he continued to lean against Jack. Not sure what that meant, Jack stood before helping the Doctor to stand. The Doctor didn't fight him as he led the Time Lord to his office settling him down on his couch. Jack handed the Doctor the controller to the telly and he quickly turned it on finding one of his morning cartoons. He laid down, curling into the fetal position as he placed his head on a pillow. His hand drifted up to his mouth and he held it where he could feel himself breathing on his thumb. Jack waited until he was settled before moving slowly towards the door to his office.

"No," The Doctor whimpered as Jack put one foot out of the door. He turned to look at the Doctor, seeing that despite the telly being on, his eyes were on Jack.

"What is it, sweethearts?" Jack questioned rather than just assuming what the unhappy man wanted.

"Jack no go," the Doctor told him resorting back to his childish speech. Jack sighed. He went over to the Time Lord kneeling down in front of him. Reaching out, he gently moved the Doctor's hair from his forehead before dropping a kiss on his head.

"You know that you are safe here right?" Jack wondered and he nodded. "I know what happened yesterday was scary and I am sorry that I wasn't there to stop them from taking you and Ianto but no one is going to hurt you again. So lay here, watch your cartoons while I am showing the Brigadier around the house and I will be back as soon as possible to check on you. Is that all right?"

"No," the Doctor sighed. He leaned up catching Jack's lips with his own. Jack kissed him back, not taking charge. The Doctor broke the kiss looking up at Jack with trust in his eyes. "Love you."

"I love you too, Doctor," Jack answered. He kissed the Doctor again then got to his feet. Going to the door of his office, he managed to step out without the Doctor stopping him again. He moved out into the living room where the Brigadier was waiting with Martha. "If you want to see the office, I suggest you look in now before I close the door to allow the Doctor to watch his cartoons in peace."

"He is watching cartoons?" Alistair asked as he glanced in. The Doctor looked over at them wearily before returning his eyes back to the television.

"Only in the morning," Jack answered as he closed the door giving the Doctor privacy. "The rest of the day the telly is off or I try to turn on shows more stimulating for his mind."

"Until he turns the cartoons back on because he enjoys them," Ianto spoke up behind them. "Despite his current mindset, he is an adult and allowed to make certain decisions on his own."

"Let me show you the upstairs," Martha spoke up trying to change the subject. Alistair let her, as together they toured the house. The Brigadier was pleased to see that the Doctor was indeed well taken care of. His room was obviously lived in and showed the Doctor's personality. Feeling a little better, they continued their tour of the small house and garden while Jack followed behind them answering questions.

By the time they made it down to the basement, a table had been set up along with the chairs. On the table were two cups of coffee and a plate of Jammie Dodgers. The Brigadier was concerned about the cell until Martha explained its purpose. Just like when they locked the Doctor up at UNIT, it was only used to help him calm down. Understanding, the Brigadier took a spot at the small table allowing Martha to sit across from him. Unbeknownst to him, Jack watched on from his office computer as the two of them started to talk.


	11. Chapter 11

As Jack sat watching the conversation on the monitor, the Doctor made his way over to the Captain. He had no qualms about showing what he wanted as he moved so that he was straddling Jack's lap and took a seat. He leaned forward so that their chests were touching as he wrapped his arms around Jack holding him close before finally laying his head on Jack's shoulder. Jack wrapped one arm around the Doctor running his fingers slowly along the Time Lord's spine as he turned his chair slightly so that he could still see the monitor clearly. The Doctor didn't mind as he turned with Jack. He moved his head to Jack's other shoulder so that he could still see his own television clearly as he cuddled with the Captain.

"Maybe after Martha and the Brigadier leave, you and I could walk down to the store for the foam bananas you love," Jack suggested.

"No," The Doctor sighed not taking the bait. While the foam bananas were always a welcome treat, he currently had plenty stored in his room. Thinking of his sweets, he was tempted to leave the safety of Jack's office to retrieve some. Instead, he kept his attention on the telly, ignoring the conversation that Jack was listening too. Try as he might to avoid the thought, he found himself wanting the foam bananas. He could have asked Jack or Ianto to get them for him but that would mean telling them his hiding spot. So as the episode came to an end, he stood up. Stretching he moved towards the office door opening it wide. He reminded himself that his home was safe and no matter where he moved within it, Jack would be within calling range. That much he was sure of as he had spent one day testing his theory as he called to Jack from every room in the house.

Looking back, he saw that Jack was watching him. It would have been easy to return to the warmth and safety of his arms but he forced himself to turn back to the door. He took a deep breath to steady himself before stepping out. As he left the office, he saw Ianto sitting on the couch in the living room. Up until yesterday, Ianto had helped protect him from the rest of the universe. Ianto had failed yesterday when he took him to the park instead of Jack and that is when the men got him. Jack still trusted Ianto and said it wasn't the Welshman's fault he had woken up in a strange place. He still wasn't sure, though, so he made a wide arch as he raced up the stairs to his room. Going into his room, he closed the door tightly behind him before heading over to his desk. He sat on the ground, pulling out the bottom drawer completely. He had discovered at one point that the drawer didn't go all the way to the back of the desk and had taken to hiding important things at the back. Reaching in he pulled out the rest of his foam bananas. He smiled as he carefully selected the biggest, popping it into his mouth. He chewed it happily, then took a second. Looking at the bag, he saw that he didn't have many left, still, it didn't hurt to have one more. Taking two, he replaced the bag then closed the drawer in front of them.

Standing up again, he wiped his hands on his pajamas. Normally, he would have been dressed by now but Jack insisted that he could have a lazy morning. He had agreed as Jack knew best. Jack took good care of him and loved him. He trusted Jack completely and knew that he should trust Ianto to. He started to bring the last foam banana to his mouth but stopped. Instead of eating it, he went out to the door of his room. Opening it, he stepped out creeping slowly down the stairs. Ianto didn't hear him approaching until he was standing right in front of him. Then Ianto looked up at him in surprise. He held the foam banana out, offering to the Welshman. Ianto took it and he smiled at him.

"Thank you, Doctor. I'm still full from breakfast, though, if you want to eat it for me," Ianto told him. The Doctor nodded eagerly taking it again. He quickly put it in his mouth, chewing it greedily before Ianto had a chance to change his mind. Ianto opened his arms for a hug and he hesitated a moment before leaning into his arms. He breathed in as he hugged the Welshman. Ianto smelled familiar and the smell had once brought him comfort. Those feelings surfaced as he held Ianto a moment. Pulling away, he turned starting to Jack's office again. "I was about to make myself a cup of tea, would you like one?"

"Yes," he agreed happily. He never would say no to tea, unless it was made by someone he didn't know. Then he would have Jack try it first to make sure it was safe before he drank it. Forgetting for a moment that he was supposed to be afraid, he followed Ianto to the kitchen. He pulled down cups and got out the sugar as Ianto heated the kettle. When it started to whistle, he stepped back letting Ianto pour the hot water onto the tea leaves. He was good, letting the tea seep so that it tasted proper rather than drinking it all as soon as it was poured. While he waited he heard footsteps on the stairs. He looked over to see Martha coming up from the basement.

"Hello, Doctor," she told him kindly and he smiled at her. He liked Martha, even if she did poke him with needles. His hearts sped up, though, as the strange older man came up the stairs after her. While he recognized the Brigadier and had once trusted him, his memories of the man were vague. What he did know is that he ran the military base that had taken from Jack.

"Jack," he screamed, just wanting the Captain close. Jack was by his side in a matter of moments and he turned flinging himself into Jack's arms.

"It's alright, sweetheart," Jack reassured the Doctor, kissing him softly on the head. The Doctor relaxed slightly, now that Jack was near. Reaching for his tea, he took a sip as he stared at the old man.

"Would you like a cup, Alistair?" Ianto wondered.

"I would love a cup, but I really should be getting on my way. I need to return to UNIT and begin the investigation into who filed the false reports about the Doctor," the Brigadier stated. The reports could have waited but it was obvious the Doctor didn't want him there. It hurt to know that his old friend had fallen so far and he had no idea how to help him. He just had to trust that he was leaving him in good hands. For now, he bid them goodbye heading to the front door. Martha walked him out then returned to the kitchen where the three men were waiting.

"I trust you listened to our entire conversation," Martha told Jack.

"I did," Jack agreed. "I am surprised the Brigadier didn't notice the cameras."

"If he didn't notice them the moment he walked down the stairs, then he is losing his touch. I am positive he saw them, but just chose not to comment," Martha responded and Jack agreed.

"So what now?" Ianto questioned.

"Now, we wait for them to figure out who is behind the reports. Then I will be going back to UNIT to personally interrogate the person who tried to take the Doctor from me," Jack hissed angrily. His form of interrogation would normally involve pain but he was positive that the Brigadier wouldn't allow him to hit the prisoner. Still, he just needed five minutes alone as what the Brigadier didn't know, couldn't hurt him.

"Or we could have coffee," Ianto stated trying to calm his fiance. Jack looked at the Welshman and saw the slight glare that crossed his face.

"Or we could have coffee," Jack agreed.


	12. Chapter 12

A man sat at an old wooden desk in a small run-down office in a building that probably should have been condemned. Not only did the ceiling have several leaking holes that he had buckets under to catch the water but the glass of most of the windows was broken out and he had to cover them with cardboard to keep out the draft. The walls were covered in chipped paint and the floor creaked with every step. It wasn't what he would have chosen for himself but it was hard to find a home when you had no birth certificate, no passport or any other kind of identification. According to this universe, he didn't exist so he had no choice but to live in squalor at least that is what he told the others.

"Come in," he called out as there was a soft knock on the door. A man in UNIT uniform entered the broken down shack. He took off his hat as he entered holding it in front of him. "I trust you come baring good news."

"I am sorry sir but there has been a problem," the soldier responded.

"What kind of problem?" the man questioned turning so that he was facing the soldier. He narrowed his brown eyes at him as he waited for the soldier to go on.

"I'm afraid that the Brigadier has released the Doctor back into Jack Harkness's care," the soldier answered.

"What do you mean he released him back to the Captain. Didn't you give them the evidence I submitted to you?" The man questioned with a snip.

"Of course but Captain Harkness still managed to manipulate the Brigadier into releasing him," the soldier answered. The man growled in frustration as he stood. He had spent months compiling evidence that Torchwood was responsible for the Doctor's current mental state. Yet, they had still released the Doctor back into Jack's horrific care without a second thought. "We can still save him. You just need to talk to the Brigadier and explain how Torchwood is torturing the Doctor."

"No," The man answered. He didn't want the rest of the universe to know that he existed, not yet. The time would come for him to reveal himself but first, he had to get the Doctor away from Torchwood and into his care. Then he would make the Doctor pay for the pain that he caused him. "I will get you the evidence you need to get the Doctor out of his grasp. Now, leave me."

The soldier turned leaving the hut without question. The man waited until he was gone before walking to the side of the small shack. Against one wall was a large bureau and he opened it walking inside. He entered a large room that shouldn't have fit within the shack. The walls were metallic looking with several stairways leading away from the room. In the center sat a large column with a six-sided desktop surrounding it. He walked over to it hitting several buttons then turned the monitor towards himself. Determined to get the Doctor out of Jack's grasp, he set to work.

-DW-

"No," The Doctor screamed twisting and trying to get away from Jack. He had been doing well for most of the morning, despite what happened the day before along with his rude awakening that morning. Jack wasn't sure what had changed as they sat drinking their respective hot drinks around the table but suddenly the Doctor had thrown his cup as he started to scream. Jack was ready for him and within seconds had the Time Lord on his lap holding him tightly as he tried to calm him down.

"What upset him?" Martha wondered as she observed from the other side of the table. She knew better than to get close to the Doctor when he was panicking or she could end up being hurt as he attacked anyone who got close to him. He would feel bad about it once he calmed down but while he was gone, he didn't care who got in his way.

"I think I did," Ianto admitted.

"You?" Martha questioned.

"I stretched my legs under the table and I hit something. I thought it was just the table leg until he started to scream," Ianto explained. "Normally that wouldn't set him off, but with him already on edge it probably startled him enough to send him back into a panic."

"See Doctor, you're just being silly. It was only Ianto who startled you. Now calm down so that he can make you another cup of tea," Jack cooed even if he wasn't sure about Ianto's explanation. The Doctor had been staring outside when he suddenly started to scream. Jack had reacted quickly pulling him close as he looked out the window He didn't see anything but that didn't mean there hadn't been something or someone outside only moments before. "In the meantime, Ianto can you go check and make sure there is no one outside."

"Yes sir," Ianto answered not questioning the request. He walked quickly to the back door opening it and stepping outside. He squinted against the bright sun as he looked around the large garden. He didn't see anything unusual as he stepped further out. The garden was still wet with dew as the early morning sun warmed the earth. He made a face as the water soaked into his socks and he leaned down pulling them off. He bundled them together then threw them onto the porch as he walked further out into the garden. Ianto looked carefully but he couldn't find any evidence that anyone had been in the garden. Nor did he see anything alive beyond a few birds and a grey cat that was sitting on the fence cleaning itself. The Doctor had never been afraid of cats before but he still shooed it off before going back into the house.

"Well?" Jack asked over the Doctor's continuous screaming.

"There's nothing out there beyond a cat," Ianto explained as he took his seat once more at the table.

"See Doctor, you're safe," Jack cooed. The Doctor ignored him as he continued to scream. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Jack began to hum softly as he tried in vain to comfort the Time Lord. After almost twenty minutes passed, he gave up. Standing up, he forced the Doctor to walk in front of him as he took him down to the basement. The cell was wide open and he put the Doctor inside of it, quickly locking it behind him. The Doctor turned to look at him and Jack expected to see the anger in the Doctor's eyes. Instead, he was surprised to see relief as the Doctor began to pace. Giving the Doctor a minute alone, Jack headed upstairs to his office to watch him.


	13. Chapter 13

While Jack sat in his office waiting for the Doctor to calm down, he finally made the call to Sarah Jane. He had put it off while listening to the Brigadier and Martha discuss the Doctor, then continued to put it off while they relaxed. He could have continued to avoid the call but eventually, he would have to call her before the Brigadier did. So reluctantly, he picked up the phone dialing a number that he had only called a couple of times before since meeting her on the TARDIS as they returned the Earth to its rightful spot. The call was difficult as he told Sarah Jane what had happened to her old friend. She went between horrified to angry that she hadn't been told sooner than back to horrified. Jack tried several times to reassure her that the Doctor was fine despite the circumstances but it was obvious she didn't believe him. He didn't know if it was a good idea, but she made it clear that she was on her way and nothing he could say would stop her from coming to see the Doctor that night. Jack reluctantly agreed inviting her over for dinner to try to make the meeting on his terms. Saying goodbye, he went to tell Ianto they were having a guest.

By the time he made it back to his office, it had been over an hour since he had placed the Doctor in the cell and he was finally starting to calm down. It was unusual for his fits to go for so long but due to the events of the day before, Jack wasn't worried. He turned his attention once more to the CCTV screen as the Doctor yawned, slowing his pace. He went over to the small nook in the wall that was the only bed in the room. He looked at it, then climbed up into the small nook sitting down on the end of it. Rather than leave a single mattress on the floor, like he had done in the cell, Jack instead chose to have the nook built into one of the walls. It allowed the Doctor to rest after his fit but kept him from tripping over it or destroying the mattress. Still, Jack waited until the Doctor had stretched out and stopped fidgeting before finally saving his work and heading down to the basement.

"It's a beautiful day out so Ianto and I were thinking of grilling steaks for dinner," Jack told the Doctor as he unlocked the cell. He didn't tell the Doctor about Sarah Jane coming to visit as he wanted to wait as he wasn't sure how the Doctor would react and he didn't want to have to lock him up immediately after releasing him. Nor did he comment on the fit as there was no use drawing attention to it. The Doctor couldn't control them and it wasn't his fault that he started having the panic attacks in the first place. "Ianto is going to the store soon to pick up a few things we need as well as the steaks. Is there anything you want?" The Doctor shook his head no as he continued to lay on the bed not making an attempt to get up and join Jack.

"Not feeling completely calm yet?" Jack wondered and the Doctor shook his head no again. "That's alright. I am going to leave the door open now and when you are ready you can come join me in the kitchen." The Doctor didn't answer him as Jack turned heading back up the stairs to where Ianto and Martha were waiting.

"Is he not coming upstairs?" Ianto questioned his brow furrowed in confusion as Jack came back up alone.

"No, he still needs a little longer to finish calming down but I left the door to his cell open so he can leave it whenever he is ready," Jack explained. "I told him that you were going to the store and he doesn't want anything but if you could pick him up some more foam bananas along with a few fresh bananas, I think that would make him happy."

"We could make grilled banana splits for dessert," Ianto suggested. He pulled out a notepad from a drawer and began to write making a list of things they would need for not only the meal but for the rest of the week. He still needed to get his SUV from the park, so he took Martha with him as they left so that she could help him retrieve it. Jack went to his office looking at the CCTV to find that the Doctor was still in the cell. He wasn't sleeping as he lay staring up at the ceiling and Jack wondered what was going through his head. Ever since his return to the hub with no memories, there were times that he would call himself bad or cry for no reason as if he knew something was different about him. The TARDIS returned the memories that she could to the Doctor but there were still large gaps missing from his life. Jack couldn't help him to find them as he hadn't been there during the Doctor's early years and couldn't answer his questions.

Wanting to distract the Time Lord and hopefully lure him out of his cell, he went back to the kitchen. Taking down the blender, he cut up one of the last of the bananas adding it along with peanut butter, vanilla ice cream, and honey. He started the blender, making sure everything was smooth. Pouring it into a large cup, he turned to see the Doctor's brown eyes watching him from where he was sitting on the top step. Jack handed the cup down to him and the Doctor smiled as he took it bringing it directly to his mouth. He took a large mouthful followed by another as he remained sitting. Jack let him, happy that he was out of the cell. He made himself a drink and sat down on the floor next to the Doctor to wait for Ianto's return.

Martha returned first, bring back Jack's SUV. She didn't stay long as she gave Jack the keys then took off to Torchwood leaving the two of them alone once more. The Doctor crept out of the kitchen at one point going to use the loo but upon Ianto's' return the Doctor scurried back down to the cells confusing Jack. He didn't pursue the Time Lord, though, as he helped bring in the groceries and then put them away. Once they were done, he went downstairs to find the Doctor once more laying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"What's the matter, sweethearts," Jack wondered as he went in the open door. The Doctor shrugged as he didn't look at Jack. "You know that you're safe here and that Ianto would never hurt you, right?"

"Yeah," The Doctor sighed at last sounding like he was being inconvenienced by answering.

"If you want to be alone, you don't have to stay down here. You can come upstairs and we will let you have your space, or you can play on the TARDIS or in your room," Jack suggested. While he had no problem locking the Doctor in the cell when he was panicking, he didn't see a reason to have him stay downstairs when he was coherent.

"Doctor know," The Doctor commented absentmindedly. Jack stepped forward and when the Doctor didn't seem to notice nor care he made his way over to the bed. Laying down next to the Doctor, he wrapped his arms around him. The Doctor looked at him as Jack leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Talk to me, sweethearts," Jack told him. He still missed the long talks that he used to have with the Doctor on long lonely nights aboard the TARDIS. It didn't matter what they talked about as they discussed everything and nothing. Back then the Doctor was highly guarded and Jack didn't know very much about the Time Lord. Now the Doctor didn't have a filter and he told Jack everything that came to his mind, regardless of how embarrassing. So it concerned Jack, that the Doctor seemed to be hiding something from him.

"Doctor's head's thick, Jack. Doctor trying but Doctor tired," The Doctor answered his words slow as he tried to make himself clear. He sounded sad and Jack kissed him again just wanting to cheer him up.

"I know it is difficult for you to wake up with no memory of the panic attacks but in a cell or in my arms, sweetheart. I can try to help you remember what caused the panic attack or help you wrap your mind around a memory but you have to talk to me," Jack told him knowing the Doctor was more mentally tired than physically in spite of his panic attack. The Doctor nodded. Jack kissed the Doctor's neck and then kissed the underside of the Doctor's chin. The Doctor moved his head, then turned so that he could snuggle into Jack. Jack held him, dropping one final kiss on the top of the Doctor's head as together they rested.


	14. Chapter 14

As they lay holding each other, Jack felt the Doctor shift in his arms. He felt the Doctor give a tentative thrust with his hips. Almost as if he were testing Jack's reaction. Jack knew that he had to make a choice right then. He could push the Doctor away and end it now, but that wouldn't stop the Doctor from trying again later or the next day. The Doctor wanted to be loved and as much as Jack wanted to make love to him he had to settle for the soft fortage that the Doctor now favored. He glanced towards the camera in the corner of the room, as the Doctor tried again kissing Jack on his chest in the process. He wasn't worried about Ianto watching them, as Ianto was well aware of the activities they got up to in the bedroom. Ianto encouraged him to make love to the Doctor, knowing that Jack would know how to not push it beyond what the Doctor was capable of. Jack was positive that the Brigadier wouldn't understand, though, and neither would Sarah Jane. They would have to be careful while she was over and taking care of the Doctor's needs now would hopefully keep him from causing Sarah to worry later.

His mind made up, Jack moved his hands down the Doctor's back holding him a little tighter. He thrust his hips back at the Doctor once encouraging him to move. The Doctor needed no further permission as he began thrusting against Jack in continuous soft movements. He buried his face in Jack's chest panting as he moved. There was no thought about the fact that Jack might not be enjoying the movement as he brought himself closer to the edge. Sensing the Doctor was close. Jack put his leg over the Doctor's pulling him even closer. He thrust his own hips twice more hearing the Doctor let out a long moan as his body tensed. He sighed as he went slack in Jack's arms. Jack dropped a kiss on the top of his head.

"You need a shower," Jack told him.

"Yeah," The Doctor agreed with another sigh. Jack let him rest until his breathing was back to normal, then got out of bed. He helped the Doctor to his feet holding his hand as together the two of them went up the stairs.

"We're going to take a quick shower," Jack informed Ianto along the way. Ianto nodded that he heard him as he continued to type on his laptop. Jack took the Doctor upstairs to their shared bathroom. There he stripped the Doctor out of his suit, throwing his pants and trousers in the laundry basket to be washed. He then took off his own clothes setting them aside before helping the Doctor into the shower. The Doctor was still semi-hard but Jack ignored it as he helped him to clean his body. He had learned months ago to not show any sexual indications to the Doctor even if he was still attracted to the man's body. The Doctor's mind, though, was fragile and Jack would never forgive himself if he caused it to shatter again. So a shower was just a shower between them as he shampooed the Doctor's hair, then washed the rest of his body. Finishing, he dried the Time Lord off dressing him in the top of his suit, then dressed himself.

"My trousers?" The Doctor asked as Jack finished dressing. Jack was happy to hear that he was trying again to control his words.

"We will get you clean ones in just a moment sweethearts," Jack reassured him. He took the Doctor to his room, helping him to dress in his trousers, then converse. They had just finished when Jack heard a knock at the door downstairs. He heard Ianto answer it and a woman's voice responded.

"Jack. Your guest is here," Ianto called up the stairs.

"We'll be right down," Jack yelled back. He turned to the Doctor who looked apprehensive as he looked towards the door. He didn't like unknown guests showing up at the house and didn't want to see who it was. Jack held out his hand wigglings his fingers at the Doctor in an effort to get him to take it. The Doctor rolled his eyes, then reached out taking Jack's hand.

"Who?" he questioned.

"It's a surprise," Jack responded. He wasn't sure if it was going to be a good surprise, but nonetheless, it was still a surprise for the Time Lord. He took him out of the room and to the top of the stairs. They looked down at Ianto standing in the entryway beside an older female with short brown hair. She looked up the stairs smiling broadly upon seeing the two men standing at the top.

"Sarah Jane," the Doctor proclaimed happily as he released Jack's hand. He bounded down the stairs ahead of the Captain, flinging himself into her arms. She hugged him back, the uncertainty clear in her eyes. Despite what Jack had told her, the Doctor sounded like his old self as he spoke her name.

"Doctor, it's good to see you," Sarah Jane told him as she hugged him back.

"How have you been?" The Doctor shrugged. It was hard for him to put into words how his days had been lately as he felt confused. He was happy to be home but he was still upset and not feeling well due to what happened the day before. He was also excited to see Sarah Jane while trying to not be wary of Ianto. He knew Ianto loved him but Ianto still hadn't been able to protect him when the men had decided to take him.

"Head thick," he responded softly.

"You did always have too much in your head," Sarah Jane teased him. He smiled at her as Jack came up behind him. Even if he was happy to see Sarah Jane, having Jack there always made him more comfortable. He stepped back towards Jack as he began to speak again.

"Staying?" He asked her.

"For a little while. Jack invited me to dinner and possibly dessert from what I understand," Sarah answered. The Doctor nodded happily.

"Ianto grilling for dinner. He bought Doctor bananas to grill," the Doctor informed her excitedly. His words were quick and slurred making it hard for her to understand him.

"Doctor, watch your words," Martha spoke up alerting him to the fact that she was there again. She understood he was excited to see Sarah Jane but as his doctor, and physiotherapist, she still scolded him gently for forgetting to speak properly. He turned his head towards where she was sitting in the living room and made a face at her that told her exactly how he felt about her statement.

"Be nice," Jack whispered in his ear as he saw the look.

"Fine," The Doctor sighed. He turned towards Sarah, his mood slightly soured but he smiled at her again and she smiled back.

"Shall we go to the garden?" Ianto questioned as the room remained silent.

"Yeah," The Doctor agreed. He linked arms with Sarah Jane as he grabbed Jack's hand dragging him with them towards the garden. His sour mood was gone as he saw a bag of foam bananas sitting on the counter. He let go of both Jack and Sarah Jane so that he could grab them, turning he raced up the stairs and out of sight before Jack could stop him.

"Where is he going?" Sarah Jane asked.

"To hide them in his desk where he thinks I won't find them. He will be back shortly," Jack answered. Sure enough, the Doctor came back a few minutes later with a handful of his candy. He offered one to each of them but they declined allowing him to greedily eat the snacks as together they headed outside.


	15. Chapter 15

The garden was large with lots of plants that lined the rock path that weaved through the garden. There was a cement patio right outside of the back door and on it was a small table with four chairs surrounding it. To the side, a grill had been set up and Ianto headed over to it to light the charcoal. Jack took a seat at the table along with Sarah Jane while the Doctor and Martha headed out further into the garden. Jack watched him as he knelt on the edge of the path looking at one of the flowers with interest. It was too early for the flowers to bloom but the Doctor didn't seem to mind as he examined it. Martha knelt down next to him saying something that they couldn't hear that made the Doctor laugh.

"How long has he been like this?" Sarah Jane questioned as she watched. While she still saw the Doctor that she knew and loved in the man, she could also see the childlike qualities that Jack had mentioned.

"Just over six months," Jack answered.

"And you never thought to call me during that time? I traveled with him during two different bodies and know him well. I could have helped you," Sarah Jane hissed at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't contact you sooner but as I explained over the phone, my main concern was keeping him safe. He had his memory chemically wiped by that facility and when he came back to Torchwood he was terrified. He didn't remember me, Martha, Ianto, or anyone else and would panic if there was a slight change to his daily routine. I did everything I could to help prevent those panic attacks and adding another person to the hub that he couldn't remember wouldn't have helped anything," Jack explained to her.

"You don't know that for sure. When I came to your home today, he knew who I was," Sarah Jane argued.

"Only because the TARDIS helped return some of his memories," Jack answered calmly. He smiled as he watched the Doctor pick up a worm wiggling at Martha. Martha knocked his hand away as he tried to put the worm on her. The Doctor's smile faded and Jack started to stand ready to intervene if the Doctor tried to attack Martha. Martha though was talking to him calmly and while he still didn't look happy he lowered his hand putting the worm back on the ground. He stood up wiping his hands on his trousers as he started down the path again with Martha following a short way behind him. He glared at her and turned pointing behind her.

"Doctor," Jack called out a warning. He glared at Jack.

"We're alright. Aren't we, Doctor," Martha spoke up loud enough that Jack could hear her. The Doctor mumbled something that they couldn't hear as he continued on around the garden ignoring her. The Doctor quickened his step coming over to where Jack was. He grabbed one of the chairs, pulling it close to Jack as he took a seat. Jack wrapped his arms around the Doctor's shoulders pulling him close.

"Are you alright, Doctor?" Sarah Jane wondered. The Doctor didn't answer as he turned his head burying his face against Jack as he growled.

"He just needs a moment," Jack explained. Sarah Jane nodded.

"That's alright. We can spend more time together later and here soon I would like it if he could come over to my home to visit. Luke would love to meet him and the three of us could spend the day together," Sarah Jane informed Jack. Jack didn't miss the fact that she had said three excluding him and Ianto from being there with her.

"If the Doctor is feeling up to it, I am sure that it would be lovely but what are you going to do when he has a panic attack?" Jack questioned her. He ran his fingers along the Doctor's spine and felt the Doctor shudder softly against him.

"They don't seem that bad," Sarah Jane dismissed him.

"That is because he is just unhappy at the moment. If he were truly panicking, he wouldn't be sitting here comfortably with me," Jack explained. He could tell that Sarah Jane didn't believe him, though. It was different to be told about his panic attacks than to experence them first hand. They had all been hurt by the Doctor in the past and while they didn't blame him, they were still more cautious when it came to dealing with them. Getting an idea, he turned to look at Ianto.

"Ianto can you come over here a moment," Jack called out. Ianto turned away from the grill coming over to where the three of them were sitting. He had been listening to the conversation so he already knew why Jack had called him over. The cuts and bruises that Jack received during the Doctor's panic attacks didn't stay. His did.

"Yes, Jack?" Ianto wondered still as he stood next to his fiance.

"Will you please show Sarah Jane your arm." Ianto rolled up his sleeve to reveal a large cut that was several days old. It had scabbed over and was deep red along the edges, though Martha had assured him that it was just healing and not infected despite the redness.

"What happened?" Sarah Jane asked in concern.

"We were at the hub and the Doctor was alone with Ianto in the kitchen when he suddenly had a panic attack. He slammed Ianto into the table breaking one of the coffee cups on it. In his mental state, he didn't realize that the broken glass was on the table and when Ianto tried to restrain him, he threw Ianto into it cutting Ianto's arm in the process," Jack explained.

"It wasn't his fault," Ianto spoke up immediately defending the Doctor's actions. "He doesn't realize the cuts and bruises he causes to himself as well as others when he is panicking. He just knows that something scared him and he needs to get away. Then he wakes up in his cell or on Jack's lap and time has passed but he isn't sure how. All he knows is that he doesn't feel good and has strange new cuts on his arms. He is always confused afterward and regardless of where he finds himself he just wants a cuddle while he calms. He doesn't understand why you're also hurt nor why you may not want to cuddle because he knows that it would make you both feel better."

"But you have to remember that regardless of how he acts or how little he speaks, he does have his own opinion. A day with Sarah Jane may be good for him but it is his decision and I am sorry Sarah but Jack is also right that he would need to be there in case the Doctor panics," Martha interjected.

"If you would like before you leave today, I will show you one of his panic attacks so that you can see it for yourself," Jack told her. Sarah Jane nodded. Ianto went back to the grill while the four of them remained around the table. The Doctor listened while his companions talked about former times aboard the TARDIS and what he was like in his past bodies. He didn't remember most of it frustrated him as he tried to remember. He growled again shaking his head against Jack's chest but Jack misunderstood his frustration and just made a calming shushing noise.

Martha stood at one point to help Ianto with their meal, making the chips and sauteeing mushrooms and onions to put on top. She allowed Ianto to make the coffee while she made the Doctor a cup of tea. They served the meal to the small group finding another chair for the table. Jack hesitated as the full steak was sat in front of the Doctor. He didn't want to give him a knife with his tendency to panic today nor did he want to treat the Doctor like a child by cutting his steak up for him. Instead, he chose to compromise. He put a large portion of chips on the Doctor's plate setting it in front of him. He then cut off a piece of his own steak, feeding it to the Doctor. The Doctor didn't mind as he took the bite just enjoying sharing with Jack and not realizing his true intentions.

"Do you want to help me grill bananas now, Doctor?" Ianto questioned as they finished their meals.

"Yeah," The Doctor agreed. He stood releasing Jack as he headed to the grill with Ianto. Taking the oppertunity, Jack took Sarah Jane into the house. He pulled up feed from the hub, showing Sarah Jane the incident that resulted in the cut on Ianto's arm. She watched as the Doctor went from almost calm to a complete panic attack for almost no reason in a matter of seconds. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Jack was right she couldn't handle the Doctor if he panicked. She would Jack to be there to help control him and if necessary stop him. Worried about her once friend, she headed back out to the garden.


	16. Chapter 16

Returning to the garden, Sarah Jane found the Doctor sitting at the table once more. In front of him was a large bowl filled with bananas, ice cream, various toppings, and whip cream. He was eating it happily as Martha and Ianto sat with him drinking cups of coffee with their own smaller portions of the banana split. Sarah Jane declined to have one as she sat back at the table but Jack made his own large portion of ice cream without the banana on it leaving an extra on the table. Whether or not the Doctor realized that it was an extra banana was unclear as he snatched it up adding it to his bowl.

"You're going to make yourself sick," Sarah Jane informed him as he added it to the gloopy mess.

"No," he responded as he took another large bite. With his mouth full he spoke again but no one understood him through the large amount along with his normally slightly slurred speech.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Martha scolded him. Once more he made a face at her as he on purposely took another large bite of food before trying to speak again. Jack rolled his eyes taking a drink of his coffee. While he understood why Martha was scolding him for his speech, Jack didn't see a point at the moment. The Doctor was still upset over what happened the day before and could be set off quickly. Jack tried to avoid putting him into a panic attack especially in their home, just wanting the Doctor to feel safe. So he didn't agree with Martha nor did he scold the Doctor as he continued to antagonize Martha.

"Still disgusting, though," Sarah Jane commented. The Doctor nodded happily.

"Yep," he agreed through his full mouth.

"Would you like another cup of coffee?" Ianto questioned as Sarah Jane finished hers.

"I have to be leaving soon. I have to get home to Luke," Sarah Jane answered.

"Who Luke?" The Doctor wondered as he looked up at her. His ice cream was almost gone and he was pushing the rest of it lazily around the bowl. He was no longer hungry but he wasn't willing to forfeit the last few bites yet.

"Luke is my fifteen-year-old son that I adopted from the Bane. He is also a very sweet boy and is anxious to meet you. I think you would like him," Sarah Jane told the Doctor.

"Now?" the Doctor wondered as he looked towards Jack. Jack shook his head no.

"No, not now. I promise that I will take up to Sarah Jane's house soon, though, so that you can meet him and spend the day together," Jack answered. He was happy that the Doctor was willing to meet Luke, he just didn't think that tonight was a good idea. The Doctor would be growing tired soon and want to go to bed. He would take him when he could spend the entire day with Luke in a setting that was comfortable for the both of them.

Sarah Jane stayed a short time longer before setting off for the night. Jack walked her and Martha to the door bidding them goodnight while Ianto stayed in the garden with the Doctor. Ianto was cleaning up the mess as the Doctor stayed at the table. He had given up on his ice cream allowing Ianto to take the rest. Hearing footsteps, he turned his eyes towards the corner of the garden. In the corner near the shed, he could see a man standing there watching him. The man motioned for him to come over and he shook his head no as he remained at the table.

"Jack," he screamed looking towards the back door. Ianto came running back out at the sound of the Doctor's terrified scream. He took the Doctor in his arms holding him tightly against his chest. The Doctor buried his face against Ianto as he turned to look towards the corner of the garden again. The man wasn't there anymore but the Doctor didn't dare get up to move closer.

"What is it sweetheart?" Jack wondered as he joined the two of them less than a minute later. The Doctor pointed towards the corner of the garden.

"Him," he told Jack shakily.

"Who?" Jack questioned looking and not seeing anyone.

"Him, Jack, him," the Doctor answered frantically.

"Stay with him, Ianto," Jack told his lover as he pulled his gun. He moved slowly in the direction that the Doctor had pointed. He didn't see anyone though, nor did he see any evidence that anyone had been in the yard. He put his gun away as he stared into the dark corner. The Doctor had a rough day and Jack was positive that the Doctor's imagination had gotten the best of him as he sat in the yard alone.

"Do you see anything Jack?" Ianto wondered.

"There's no one here," Jack called back. He turned away from the corner of the garden returning to the Doctor's side. He knelt down so that he could look the Doctor in the eyes. "I don't know who you saw sweetheart, but there's no one there."

"He was," The Doctor answered. Jack smiled sympathetically at his lover.

"I know but he is gone now," Jack responded. He reached out running his fingers through the Doctor's hair. He didn't want to tell the Doctor that no one had been there instead of adding it to his list of worries and blaming UNIT for their involvement. "It's been a long day and I know you are tired. How about the two of us take a nice warm bath then we can crawl into bed together."

"Yeah," The Doctor agreed releasing Ianto. He took Jack's hand as together they started into the house. With one last glance back, he looked towards the corner of the garden. The man was gone but the Doctor knew that he wasn't crazy. The man had been there waiting for him, just like he had been that afternoon. The Doctor was positive that the man would return and next time he would be ready for him.


	17. Chapter 17

Later that night, Jack, Ianto, and Martha sat around the table drinking coffee while the Doctor lay curled up on the couch with a cup of tea. Jack had turned on the Lion King for him and the Doctor was engrossed in the movie despite seeing it multiple times. While she was over, Martha usually argued the fact that the Doctor should be watching something besides cartoons that were more stimulating to his mind. The Lion King was an exception to that rule as it was a film that he had enjoyed back when his mind was healthy. In fact, she had caught him watching it multiple times while traveling together aboard the TARDIS.

"Have you ever considered getting the Doctor a dog? Martha questioned.

"A dog?" Jack clarified with a questioning look. While he wasn't opposed to having pets, he didn't tend to keep them for himself. Yes, he had a few dogs over the years and he had also had a cat when he was with Alice's mother but as fleeting as human lives were animals lives tended to be even more so.

"Yes, a dog," Martha responded. "I was talking with the Brigadier earlier today and he thinks that a therapy dog might be good for the Doctor. It could help keep him calm as well as provide him with the companionship that he needs."

"He should be concentrating on finding the people who are responsible for the false reports and not worrying about how we are caring for the Doctor," Ianto spoke up. Jack looked over at his lover. Usually, Ianto was the calm one and had to help him in order to rationalize the situation. What happened with UNIT the day before, though, had upset him to the point that he refused to see the clearer picture. Jack reached over rubbing Ianto's back softly and Ianto smiled at him.

"He is looking for the people responsible but he is also worried about his friend. He hasn't been there for the Doctor since the beginning of his ordeal and now he is trying to do everything possible to help him. He was up late last night researching dogs for people who have autism and thought that one might be able to help the Doctor," Martha explained.

"The Doctor's not autistic," Jack answered.

"I know that and so does the Brigadier but there are some things the Doctor does that would cause him to be labeled as autistic if he were human. Using that we could get him a dog that could help him to calm down it could possibly interrupt his tendency to harm himself. If you are interested, it would be worth looking into," Martha commented. The Brigadier had already offered to help them obtain a dog for the Doctor but Martha had explained that she wanted to talk to Jack before agreeing.

"It would partly be up to the Doctor. I don't know how he feels about keeping pets or how he feels about dogs in general," Jack told her. He wasn't opposed to the idea and if the dog could help the Doctor he was willing to try it. He was also slightly weary, though, that the Doctor would accidentally hurt the animal during his worse episodes. Standing he went out to the living room to where the Doctor was. He was still curled up watching as Simba grew from the young cub to an adult lion in the course of a single song. Jack sat down next to him and the Doctor uncurled enough that he could lean into Jack's arms.

"Are you enjoying your movie?" Jack wondered.

"Yeah," The Doctor answered softly.

"So, Martha and I were talking," Jack started. The Doctor made a rude noise with his mouth and Jack chuckled. He knew that the Doctor usually wasn't happy with Martha's ideas as it meant that he had longer lessons or that he was going to get an injection in his arm or bottom, so Jack didn't bother to scold him as he continued. "And she thought that it might be a good idea to get you a pet dog to keep you company."

"No," the Doctor sighed.

"Are you saying no because Martha suggested it or because you really don't want a pet?" Jack wondered. The Doctor didn't look at him as he watched the movie not answering him. Jack leaned forward hitting the pause button.

"Jack," The Doctor growled reaching for the remote. Jack moved it out of his reach. "My movie."

"I know and I will unpause it in a moment but first I want you to answer my question," Jack answered.

"Jack, please," the Doctor begged pointing towards the screen.

"Agitating him is going to get him to answer you, sir," Ianto spoke up. Jack sighed knowing Ianto was right. He unpaused the movie and set the remote back on the table. The Doctor immediately grabbed it and hid the remote from Jack so he couldn't pause it again. He laid his head on Jack's shoulder and Jack hugged him close.

"I'm sorry," Jack apologized. The Doctor turned his head kissing Jack softly on the neck. Turning back towards the telly, he ignored Jack as he once more watched Simba try to find his place in life.

-DW-

He was getting nowhere. He had spent days watching the Doctor and Jack for anything that could be used against but despite knowing Jack's flirtatious he saw no definitive proof of an inappropriate relationship between the two of them. So he watched on as they held hands as they walked down the street, or as they gave each other quick chaste kisses on the cheek. There was no intimate touching, no groping, or anything else that he could take a picture of as proof. He grew more and more frustrated with each day that passed as he tried to figure out how to get the Doctor away from Torchwood's grasp.

In a desperate attempt to get the Doctor to come to him, he revealed himself several times to the Time Lord. The Doctor, though, was either too smart or too scared to approach him. He instead kept his distance, calling for Jack every time he was near. It was obvious that Jack didn't believe him as Jack would look briefly before turning back to whatever he had been doing. The man wasn't sure why the Doctor didn't just reveal who he was to Jack. Maybe he didn't know or perhaps he thought he was imagining things. Regardless, it worked to his advantage as he could observe them without fear that Jack was going to catch him. So he watched on and waited until he got his opportunity as one way or the other he would have the Doctor in his grasp and then he would make him pay.


	18. Chapter 18

It was less than a week later when the Doctor found himself sitting on the back porch staring off into the corner again while Ianto did yard work. He hadn't wanted to stay alone with Ianto after what happened last time but Jack had a super secret meeting that he wasn't invited to. He had still tried to guilt Jack into staying with him by crawling on his lap and cuddling with him. It was only after Jack promised that he would take him to the chippy then get him a banana banoffee pie for dessert that he reluctantly agreed to stay behind. He had refused to leave the house with Ianto, despite it being a beautiful day, so instead, the two of them had gone out into the garden.

"Doctor?" He heard Jack call from inside the house. He smiled broadly as he jumped to his feet rushing into the house. He paused, his face falling as he entered the living room. He couldn't help the whimper that escaped as he saw the Brigadier standing with a strange woman. "It's alright, sweethearts," Jack cooed at him. He turned to see Jack standing to the side with Martha. He immediately made his way over to him. He wrapped his body around Jack making him hold him as he buried his face against Jack's shoulder.

"Sorry, he is usually more independent but unfortunately he is still feeling a little insecure around new people at the moment," Jack explained to the guests.

"That's alright," the woman stated.

"Doctor," Martha said softly. He turned to look at her, with just one eye peeking out from Jack's shoulder. "You remember the Brigadier and this is doctor Analise Barrett."

"No," The Doctor interrupted her. He buried his face completely in Jack's shoulder again not wanting to hear any more. "Doctor no go, Jack."

"Shhh, what have I told you before. You are not going anywhere. You are going to stay right here with me," Jack reassured him. "Doctor Barrett is just here to observe you and see if she can offer any suggestions that would allow us to help you. She would also like to talk to you but if you're not feeling well enough to talk to her today, we can try again another day. Is that alright?"

"No," The Doctor repeated. Even if he had once known the Brigadier, he hadn't seen him in a long time. He wasn't sure if he should trust him after being dragged to UNIT against his own will. He trusted the doctor beside the Brigadier even less. Doctors meant pain and medicines that made his head feel funny and his body hurt. He wasn't going to talk to her regardless of how many times she came back.

"Even if you don't talk to them, they aren't going anywhere Doctor," Jack informed him softly. The Doctor made a rude noise with his mouth at Jack and Jack shook his head. He knew this was going to be difficult for the Doctor but he had gone into Torchwood today to specifically talk to the Brigadier and doctor Barrett in private before bringing them to his home. Doctor Barrett specialized in adults with learning disabilities and had come to observe the Doctor in order to offer her opinion on how best to help him. She was also the one who would sign off on the final paperwork for him to receive a dog. Between Jack and the Brigadier, they could have easily obtained one but the Brigadier wanted to keep it official and Jack reluctantly agreed.

"You promised chips," the Doctor whispered his words slurred as he didn't try to control his speech in his agitation.

"I did and we will get chips later. Right now I am going to see if Ianto will make us all tea or coffee and we can have a small meal here at the house," Jack responded. The Doctor sighed loudly but didn't argue further as he enjoyed Ianto's tea. Whenever Jack made him tea, it tended to be overly sweet and while it was good, Ianto seemed to know how to seep the tea just long enough to achieve the perfect balance between tea and sugar.

"I'll go get him," Martha offered to head to the back door where she could still hear Ianto working in the garden.

"Shall we have a seat," Jack suggested gesturing towards the couch and chairs. The Brigadier moved to one of the chairs and Analise to the other. Jack had no choice but to carry the Doctor over to the couch sitting with him uncomfortably on his lap. Not that the Doctor minded as he kept his arms and legs wrapped around Jack with their bodies as close as possible. His face was still buried in Jack's shoulder and his breathing was even as he listened to the conversation going on around him. Jack hoped that once Ianto brought there drinks that he would be able to coax the Doctor to sit between of the two of them but he wasn't sure.

"Does he often act this way in new social situations?" Doctor Barrett questioned as she continued to observe the Doctor. Reaching into her bag she pulled out a notebook and flipped it to a clean piece of paper so that she could take notes.

"He used to quite a bit but I have worked hard with him to get him comfortable again in social situations. Being taken to UNIT last week set him back, however, and so once more we are having to work towards him being comfortable around strangers," Jack explained. There was little bitterness in his voice even if he glared at the Brigadier as he spoke. The Brigadier ignored the fact that Jack was glaring at him as he stared towards the Doctor. He had already apologized to Jack for taking the Doctor to UNIT, he had also updated him on the lack of progress during their private meeting. Despite the reports as well as the overwhelming evidence that had been submitted, he was unable to track the information back to a single person. He was still questioning his team and when he figured out who was responsible he planned to punish them accordingly.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need to know who wants tea and who wants coffee," Ianto spoke up as he came into the room with Martha.

"Tea," the Doctor whispered loudly from Jack's lap. Ianto chuckled as he took the rest of their orders disappearing into the kitchen. With the Brigadier and doctor there, he put his yardwork on hold so that he could join them in their discussion. He knew she was there to evaluate the doctor and while they were told it was so that he could get a dog, Ianto had his doubts. Still, he respected the Brigadier despite their differences and if it helped the Doctor then he was willing to try. Joining the small group, they once more started to discuss their home life and the Doctor's progress from the time that he returned to the hub until now. Doctor Barrett asked questions occasionally and clarified the information but mainly she let them speak until they finally called it a day late in the afternoon. She had hoped to speak to the Doctor before she left but he refused to move from Jack's lap the entire time she was there. With the house empty, though, he finally untangled himself from Jack's arms stretching his sore body.

"Chips?" he asked hungrily.

"Yeah," Jack told him stretching as well. He watched the Doctor run up the stairs towards the loo. Reminding himself he loved that man, Jack took off after him to help him get ready.


	19. Chapter 19

The Doctor was sitting on the back porch looking out over the garden again. He tended to spend a lot of his time outside now, staring towards the corner of the garden. He knew that the man was out there somewhere, watching and waiting for him to let his guard down. The only problem was, that he wasn't sure why. He didn't understand why the man kept coming to him, nor why the man scared him so much. Except that there was an anger in his eyes that was deep and terrifying. It seemed to pierce the Doctor's body and deep into his soul.

"Doctor, come here Doctor," he heard Jack call from the far corner of the garden. He stood confused as he looked over. Even standing he couldn't see Jack and even if he wanted to go to him, he was hesitant to move towards the voice. "Doctor, come here I want to show you something."

"Jack?" He whimpered as he took a small step forward. He wanted to believe that Jack was calling to him. A part of his mind knew that Jack wasn't there though. Jack had gone to Torchwood to speak to that strange lady along with Martha again. He had no doubt that they were discussing him and what they could do to help him. Jack could have returned early but why would he be in the strange corner of the garden. He took a large step back as he ran his fingers through his hair whimpering again.

"Come here," He heard a familiar voice say angrily as a hand grabbed his arm. He screamed as he felt the pain of a pinprick entering his shoulder. He felt panic rising and he fought as he turned his body. He swung his free hand scraping his nails down the man's face, surprising him. The man cried out in pain releasing his arm. Free, the Doctor ran into the house.

"Sweetheart," he heard Ianto call out after him but he paid him no attention as he ran as quickly as his legs could carry him to his TARDIS. He needed to find somewhere safe to hide. Somewhere where they couldn't find him and hurt him again. He ran past his room, Jack's room, and every other familiar room just needing to get deeper into the TARDIS. The drug that was injected into his body was starting to make him feel strange and he tripped over his own feet barely able to put his hands out to stop himself as he slammed into the ground. He felt his chin hit the ground and his teeth jammed together with a jolt. He cried out as he forced his body up. Ignoring the pain in his wrist and legs he took off running again as fast he could. He could taste blood in his mouth and it drew him closer to his panic. Only the TARDIS humming through his head stopped the panic from taking over as he continued to run.

Eventually, he felt the TARDIS nudging him towards a door. Listening to her, he went through it to find a large garden with red grass with silver trees. He ran across the grass going through the trees following the TARDIS's directions. She led him to a small door hidden in the back of the room and he went through it. Inside the room was a small altar with another door on the opposite side. He didn't hesitate as he went through the next door finding himself in an even smaller room with a single bed inside of it. He dropped to the floor shimming under the bed. He was breathing hard and his body hurt. The TARDIS promised that he was safe, though. He could rest his weary body and he wouldn't wake to find himself in a strange cell with a man using his body. He could feel the tears falling freely down his cheeks as he sobbed in fear and pain. He was so afraid and he just wanted Jack but the Captain had been helping the man try to trick him into the corner of the garden.

*No, not Jack,* he told himself softly, even if he had trouble believing it. The drugs were clouding his mind causing colors to swirl in front of his eyes. He tried not to whimper as he desperately listened for the strange man. He knew that he was out there somewhere coming for him. It was only a matter of time before the man caught him and he would be hurt again. He didn't want to be hurt again. He just wanted to be with Jack and Ianto in their home eating chips as they cuddled on the couch. The man was trying to prevent that, though. He thought he heard footsteps and he bit back a scream as he waited for them to pass. He was trying desperately not to let the panic overwhelm as he wasn't sure he would be able to come back this time. Wasn't sure he wanted to.

-DW-

Ianto was sitting in the living room reading a book. He was alone with the Doctor again as Jack had gone out for a few hours. They told the Doctor that Jack was going to work to keep him from wanting to go, but in reality, Jack had gone to finally pick up the dog that would become the Doctor's companion. The Brigadier had pulled a lot of strings to get the Doctor a dog so quickly but everyone now involved in his care agreed that it would be good for the Doctor. Dr. Barrett hoped that it would offer the Doctor more independence and would also allow him to feel comfortable enough to be able to open up to her without Jack or Ianto in the room.

He looked up as he heard a scream coming from the garden. Dropping the book, he got to his feet heading quickly towards the door. He had barely made it to the end of the couch, though, when the Doctor went running by. He had tears in his terrified eyes and he didn't look at Ianto as he went by.

"Sweetheart," Ianto called out but the Doctor didn't slow down. Ianto chased after him, but the Doctor was faster. He made it into the TARDIS and was gone by the time Ianto entered. Ianto raced up the ramp going into the corridors. He checked the Doctor's room, the library, the living area, the classroom, Jack's room, and anywhere else he could think of but there was no sign of the Doctor.

"Can you help me find him?" Ianto questioned the TARDIS. He waited for the TARDIS to hum at him or blow warm air on him to lead him to where the Doctor was but he received no answer. He sighed as he continued to look not ready to give up yet. Nor did he want to call Jack and tell him that he had lost the Doctor for a second time. At this rate Jack would never leave him alone with the Time Lord again. He continued his search of the TARDIS, but the ship was infinite. He had no clue where the Time Lord was and he sighed as he pulled out his cell phone.

"I've lost him again," Ianto informed Jack as he answered the phone. He heard Jack swear colorfully.

"What do you mean you've lost him again?" Jack snapped angrily. Ianto quickly explained about the Doctor screaming then hiding from him in the TARDIS.

"I'll be home shortly," Jack sighed. He hung up the phone. Telling the others he had to go, he left with the dog for the Doctor. She was about two years old and had a very sweet temperament that was perfect for the Doctor. She was also well trained and would be further trained beside the Doctor. He placed her into the back of the SUV, then drove as quickly as he dared home. Reaching the house, he jumped out. Making sure to bring the dog into the house with him he ran inside.

"He still is in the TARDIS," Ianto informed Jack from the doorway of the garage.

"I'll go get him. You stay with her and call Martha. I want her here just in case he has hurt himself," Jack told Ianto as he handed him the end of the leash. Ianto took it as he knelt down to pet the dog.

"What's her name?" Ianto questioned as Jack headed onto the TARDIS.

"Artemis," Jack called back. He went into the TARDIS stopping at the console. He ran his hand along the controls as he took a deep breath before opening his mind to the TARDIS. It wasn't something that he did often because he didn't like telepathy. Still, he needed her to tell him where the Doctor was so that he could help him and in order to do that she needed to trust that he wasn't going to hurt the Time Lord.

"I know he is afraid and that you are only trying to help him. You also know that I would never hurt him. I just need to find him and make sure that he is alright. So, please, just tell me where he is so that I can help him," Jack begged softly. He felt the TARDIS poking around in his thoughts and he let her. Finally, she pulled back humming to him softly. He felt warm air blowing on him from the corridors and he followed it. He walked quickly as she led him deeper into the TARDIS. Eventually, he turned down a corridor with a single door at the end. Hurrying through it, he was disappointed to find a large room with red grass. He looked around, not seeing the Doctor.

"Is he in here?" Jack questioned. She blew warm air on him, leading him through the room to the small door. He opened it, going inside and then straight through to the other room. He didn't see the Doctor right away, but he heard him whimper as he entered the room. Getting to his knees, he looked under the bed seeing the Doctor hiding there. His eyes were wide and dilated even as he sobbed. There was blood on the Doctor's chin and a streak of blood across the floor. Jack bit back a swear, not wanting to scare the Time Lord more.

"Sweetheart?" Jack wondered softly.

"No," the Doctor whimpered moving closer to the wall. Jack moved away from him, keeping the Doctor in sight as he began to hum softly. He specifically chose a familiar song, the one that he hummed to him almost nightly at first in order to calm him down. He still hummed it occasionally when the Doctor asked, but now he tried to hum more of a variety. The Doctor was still whimpering as he hummed but he could tell that the Doctor was listening to him. The Doctor moved closer to the end of the bed, then slowly slid out from underneath. Jack kept humming, not daring to move as he saw the Doctor look towards the door before looking back at Jack. Jack ran his eyes along the Doctor's body seeing blood on his fingers and a bruise on his wrist. The Doctor didn't bother to stand as he used his arms to drag himself slowly towards Jack. Jack opened his arms as the Doctor approached him allowing the Doctor to pull himself onto his lap. He buried his face against Jack's shoulder as he whimpered. Wrapping his arms around the Doctor, he held him close.

"What happened sweetheart?" Jack wondered as he reached the end of the song for what seemed like the hundredth time. The Doctor didn't answer as he whimpered holding on to Jack. "Tell me what scared you sweetheart."

"Doctor," the Doctor whined against him.

"What scared you, Doctor?" Jack retired.

"Doctor," the Time Lord answered again. Not sure why the Doctor wasn't answering him, Jack gave up questioning him. Adjusting his grip, he stood with the Doctor in his arms. The Doctor didn't fight him as he left the safety of the small room heading towards the medi-bay.


	20. Chapter 20

The Doctor was calm in Jack's arms as he left the room carrying him down the corridor. Except for the occasional whimper, Jack thought that the Doctor was past the worst of his fear now that he was back in the Captain's arms. That all changed as they approached the medi-bay. Realizing where they were the Doctor began to squirm in Jack's arms. Jack made gently shushing noises as he adjusted his grip on the Doctor. The moment he stepped into the medi-bay, though, it was all over. He took one look at Martha standing by the bed waiting for them and panicked all over again.

"No ow, Doctor. No ow," the Doctor screamed as he thrashed suddenly causing Jack to drop him.

"Shit," Jack swore as the Doctor hit the ground. "Are you alright sweethearts?" If the Doctor was hurt, he didn't answer as he scrambled past Jack and took off running down the corridors again. Jack gave chase but the Time Lord remained ahead of him as he hurried back to the small bedroom off of the garden. He threw himself to the floor shimming under the bed. Jack reached the room a moment after him, dropping to his knees. He looked under to see the Doctor shaking as he tried to push himself as close to the wall as possible.

"No, ow, Jack. No ow, Doctor. Doctor be good," the Doctor begged. His speech was slurred and Jack made a mental note of the childish words that he was saying. He wasn't making the least amount of effort to talk properly and Jack wasn't sure that he could in his drugged state.

"I never said you were bad sweethearts. I know you are scared but you should also know that I would never hurt you. We were only going to the medi-bay so that Martha could tend to your wounds," Jack explained to him his voice soft.

"No," the Doctor whined as he stayed where he was. Jack sat back starting to hum again but it was obvious the Doctor was ignoring him as he stayed trembling against the wall.

"Jack?" Martha asked softly. Jack turned his head to look at her but didn't acknowledge her any further as he continued to hum. "Is he calming down at all?" Jack shook his head no. The Doctor's eyes were still wide with fear and his pupils dilated.

"He's been drugged," Jack commented softly as he finished the song. He didn't see a point of continuing to hum as the Doctor wasn't listening to him anyway.

"By who?" Martha questioned.

"That's what I want to know. Ask Ianto to come here please?" Jack requested his voice still low but full of anger. Martha nodded turning to leave the room. Jack didn't say anything as he continued to watch the Doctor hiding from him. The Doctor was staring at the end of the bed whimpering softly as he trembled violently. Jack looked away from him as the sound of footsteps coming into the room alerted him he had visitors. Standing, he rushed to Ianto slamming him against the wall before he could say anything.

"What the hell did you do to the Doctor?" Jack yelled at him. As much as he hated to blame his lover for the Doctor's current state of mind it was the only thing that made sense. Ianto had been home alone with the Doctor when he had been drugged. Also, the TARDIS had refused to tell Ianto where the Doctor was hiding, cementing in his mind the fact that Ianto was somehow responsible.

"I don't know what you mean Jack. I didn't do anything to him," Ianto stated calmly as he stared Jack dead in the eye. He didn't flinch as Jack raised his fist to him.

"Don't you dare lie to me. This is the second time that he has been hurt while under your care. The first time, UNIT seemed to know exactly what park you would be at and now someone has drugged the Doctor," Jack growled angrily.

"Jack," Martha commented softly but Jack didn't listen to her as he focused on his fiance.

"No, Jack. Ianto," the Doctor screamed from under the bed. The Doctor's screaming caught him off guard and he turned to look towards the Time Lord. He was still under the bed but he had moved forward so that Jack could see his brown eyes. "Jack no ow Ianto."

"Did he hurt you?" Jack demanded to know.

"Doctor ow Doctor," the Doctor stated. Jack shook his head as his words made no sense. Still, he released his grip on Ianto as the Doctor was positive that Ianto hadn't been responsible. It wasn't much reassurance, though, as the Doctor still wasn't making any sense.

"Sorry," Jack mumbled apologetically.

"It's alright, sir. I understand you're upset," Ianto responded, his voice even and the use of sir making it clear he was unhappy with Jack. "But you also know that I love the Doctor and I could never hurt him."

"Then how did he get drugged?" Jack questioned.

"Doctor," the Doctor yelled but Jack ignored him.

"I don't know," Ianto answered. "I swear to you, though, that I will help you find out."

"Doctor, Doctor, Doctor," The Doctor continued to scream. Ianto looked at Jack questioningly but Jack just shrugged. Jack plopped down onto the floor again and taking it as a dismissal Ianto turned leaving the room. Martha, however, moved closer. She knelt down looking to where the Doctor was.

"Do you think you can get a hold of his arm?" Martha questioned. It was Jack's turn to look confused. He didn't think dragging the Doctor out from under the bed was the best option and was content to leave him there until he was ready to come out again. Then and only then would he see about tending to the Doctor's wounds. "If he has been drugged, I would like a blood sample before it clears his system so we can figure out what drug was used and see if it could possibly lead us to who did it."

"You're going to have to be quick," Jack answered. The Doctor showed he was listening to them as he tucked his arms under him scooting away. Jack shimmied halfway under the bed grabbing his arm. The Doctor screamed and clawed at Jack's hands as Jack moved his arm so that it was within Martha's reach. The screaming got louder as she pierced his arm with a single syringe. She filled it as quickly as possible then informed Jack he could release the Doctor again. Jack did, moving out of under the bed to give the Time Lord his space again as the Doctor huddled against the wall whimpering and crying. He was whimpering about the Doctor again and being hurt.

As the hours passed, and the Doctor still showed no sign of coming out from under the bed, Jack saw no choice but to leave his side a moment. He made sure that Martha was in the room with the Doctor as he left to stretch his legs and use the loo. Going out into his home, he found Ianto working in his office. Artemis was asleep by the chair but her tail thumped softly upon seeing Jack.

"How is he?" Ianto wondered upon seeing Jack.

"The same. I feel helpless Ianto as he is terrified and I can't help him," Jack told his lover candidly.

"He will come around eventually sir. He loves you and trusts you he just needs time," Ianto answered.

"I don't know why he trusts me. I keep trying to protect him and all I end up doing is injuring him. Maybe I'm not the best person to try to help him," Jack sighed.

"Don't say that. You have done more to help and protect the Doctor these last few months than anyone. No one would have blamed you for taking him to Flatholm Island or putting him into Martha's care after the pain he caused you but you have stood by his side. You can't just give up now. He needs you to be there for him and he probably doesn't understand why you aren't in the room sitting where he can see you. He also won't understand why you aren't there when he calms down enough that he is ready to crawl into your lap for a snuggle followed by a long nap," Ianto scolded Jack. Jack knew he was right. Not knowing what he did to deserve the Welshman, he stepped forward taking Ianto's chin into his hand. He kissed his fiance long and slow showing him just how much he loved him. Ianto was breathless when Jack finally broke the kiss but he understood why Jack had to leave again.

Jack returned to the TARDIS, going back to the room. He could hear the Doctor screaming for him as he drew closer and Martha's calm voice telling him that it was alright. Jack went in the room to find the Doctor hadn't moved he went quiet as Jack returned going back to the occasional whimper. Jack stayed with him, not daring to leave again as the night wore on. Eventually, he pulled a pillow and blanket off the bed using them to stretch out on the floor. He didn't intend on falling asleep but realized he had when he felt someone pressing against him. He opened his eyes a crack to see that the Doctor had finally made his way out from under the bed again. He curled up into a tight ball pressing his body against Jack. Jack shifted so that his body was wrapped around the Doctor's the blanketing covering the two of them.

"Doctor no feel good," The Doctor whimpered.

"I know, sweethearts," Jack cooed. He ran his fingers through the Doctor's hair as the Doctor's eyes drifted closed. Soon his breathing even out. Not sure what else to do Jack continued to hold him as he joined him in his slumber.


	21. Chapter 21

Jack woke up with a soft groan his body stiff from sleeping on the floor all night. During the night he had shifted so that he was laying on his back. The Doctor was lying stretched out beside him with his head on Jack's chest. Jack kissed him softly on the top of the head, happy to have him in his arms again. Despite his uncomfortableness, he wasn't about to move and risk setting off the Doctor again. So, he laid there staring up at the ceiling as he thought of all the ways that he would kill the men who hurt the Doctor. He looked towards the door as he heard footsteps approaching.

"Ianto is making coffee, would you be interested in a cup?" Martha questioned as she came into the room.

"Please," Jack agreed readily. Martha left the room again briefly. Coming back in, she knelt down beside Jack so that she could observe the Doctor without waking him.

"When did he finally come out from under the bed?" she wondered and Jack shrugged.

"It was in the early morning but I didn't bother to look at the time. He just complained Doctor no feel good before falling asleep against me," Jack explained. He stared at Martha a slight glare on his face as he rested his hand on the Doctor's back protectively. "I'm surprised I didn't see you again last night. I thought you would at least come back to make sure that the drugs were clearing his system and that he wasn't having an adverse reaction."

"I'm sorry I didn't return but I was in the medi-bay the entire night. "But don't think for a moment that I was just ignoring him because I wasn't in the room. The TARDIS would have alerted me if there was a reason to return to this room. He was safe aboard the TARDIS, though, and the only thing I could have done for him is to sit with you while we waited for the drugs to clear his system," Martha explained apologetically, even if there was a snip to her tone. "I spent most of the night testing his blood and separating out the drugs that were in his system to determine what he had been drugged with."

"And did you determine anything?" Jack questioned.

"Yes, and I can positively confirm that Ianto wasn't responsible for this," Martha answered causing Jack to breathe a small sigh of relief. Even if he wanted to believe that Ianto wasn't responsible for the attack on the Doctor, he couldn't be sure without evidence. Now Martha had obtained it, he felt tension he didn't even know he was holding leave his body. That relief was short-lived, however.

"Then who drugged him?" Jack wondered.

"That's the problem. He was drugged by someone who knew exactly what they were doing. There were at least four different drugs in his system and it seemed as if they were trying to help him," Martha explained.

"Help him," Jack scoffed. "So, now we know for sure that it was UNIT, we can get the Brigadier on the phone and demand that he gets his people under control."

"Only it wasn't UNIT," Martha answered.

"Then who drugged him?" Jack asked.

"I don't know but who ever did had access to Time Lord drugs that we keep locked up in the TARDIS. I have checked and double checked and I can safely say that none of the Doctor's personal stash has been touched. I also know for a fact that it wasn't UNIT because they don't have any Time Lord medications in their facility. As the medical advisor, I have personally been through every medication on site and can verify it wasn't them," Martha concluded before Jack could ask her how she was sure. Jack nodded excepting her explanation. He believed her when she said that UNIT didn't have access to the medications as he couldn't see the Doctor or any other Time Lord handing over them willingly. In fact, it had taken him awhile to gain access to the Doctor's own personal stores after he had his memory wiped and now the only three people with the code to access the cabinet were himself, Martha, and Ianto. He closed his eyes briefly, the Doctor's pain always came back to Ianto and he hated to think his young Welsh lover had anything to do with hurting the Doctor.

"Coffee," Ianto announced coming in with a tray. On it was four cups. He handed one of them to Martha then offered a second one to Jack. Jack couldn't take it quite yet with the way he was laying so Martha sat it on the floor near him. "I wasn't sure if the Doctor was awake yet so I made him a tea just in case." Ianto sat down on the floor near the bed, setting the tray on the ground before picking up his own steaming cup of coffee.

"He's not but it might be a good idea to wake him anyway so we can get an idea of his mindset today after he panicked all day yesterday," Martha commented. Jack narrowed his eyes at her.

"He might have been upset, but he wasn't panicking," Jack responded.

"Just because he wasn't as violent as normal didn't mean he wasn't panicking. There was a drug in the mixture that he was given that kept him from going into a panic attack. Instead, he was forced to deal with the pain rather than blacking it out like we've seen him do in the past. While the way it was administered may have been the wrong way it could be a good idea to have him continue taking the medication," Martha told Jack.

"We'll see," was Jack's only response. Sitting up slightly, he kissed the Doctor on his head as he brushed the hair from his eyes. "Sweethearts, it's time to wake up now."

"No," came a soft whimper.

"I know it's unfair to wake you when you were sleeping so deeply but Ianto has a nice cup of tea for you," Jack offered. He couldn't help but smile as he saw the hint of brown eyes at the mention of tea. He sat up pulling the Doctor with him. The Doctor continued to lean heavily against Jack, his eyes barely open as a hot cup of tea was placed in his hand. Jack helped the Doctor to hold it, not wanting to wear the steaming cup, as the Doctor brought the cup to his mouth taking a long drink. He lowered the cup again and Jack went to take it from him.

"Doctor's," the Doctor whimpered. Jack immediately let go.

"It's alright. You can keep it, just make sure you don't spill it on me alright?" Jack wondered.

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Martha asked him. Her voice was soft and friendly but no one in the room missed the fact she was using her doctor's tone.

"Bad," the Doctor answered.

"I'm sorry. Once you finish your tea, if you are feeling up to it, we can see about going to the medi-bay so that I can examine you and help you feel better," Martha suggested.

"Jack make Martha go," the Doctor whined. Jack chuckled.

"Be nice," he scolded even if he was still laughing as he said it.

"That's alright. You just sit here and have a nice cuddle with Jack and we can talk when your ready," Martha stated not offended by him telling her to go. She stood up taking her coffee with her as she headed to the medi-bay to continue her work. With her gone, Ianto moved closer wrapping his arms around the Doctor from the other side. The Doctor adjusted so that he was leaning on both of them as he took another sip of his tea. Snuggled between the men who loved him, he sat with them as he wondered how long he would be allowed to stay in this room and away from the pain of the rest of the universe.


	22. Chapter 22

The three of them sat quietly cuddling while they finished their drinks. It was obvious to both Ianto and Jack that the Doctor had no plans on leaving the safety of the room the TARDIS had created for him as he was obviously scared of what the universe held. Not that they blamed him. In the last year, alone he had returned from being drugged and tortured for an indeterminable amount of time and then attacked by the man a second time. Now UNIT was after him. They had taken him from the safety of the men he loved and restrained him to a bed. Even if the Brigadier had apologized for what happened, someone was still after him. They had drugged him in his own garden while Jack and Ianto had been helpless to stop it.

Jack didn't know what to do about the latest attack. He was going to talk to the Brigadier and they had the dog now to help protect the Doctor. Except for short of being with the Doctor constantly, Jack didn't know how to protect him. Jack didn't want that though and he knew the Doctor wouldn't as well. Jack loved the Doctor but he needed to have his space to go to work and shower without the Doctor hanging off of him. The Doctor had also grown used to having his own independence around the house and even if the man had tried to take the safety of their home from the Doctor, he wasn't going to allow it to destroy the Time Lord any more than they already had. Leaning over, he kissed the Doctor softly on the head.

"Come on, it's time to go," Jack told the Doctor softly.

"No," The Doctor responded making no effort to move.

"I know you are afraid Doctor, but we can't stay in this room for the rest of eternity. There is too much to see and too many types of bananas that you haven't tried. You love to run and explore and you can't do that inside this room. I can't promise that I will keep you safe if you leave the room with me but I do promise that I will do everything in my power to stop the people who are hurting you. You don't deserve to live in fear and I promise that I will make sure that you don't have to," Jack promised the Doctor.

"We will protect you," Ianto spoke up. Jack smiled at his fiance and he leaned over kissing him softly on the lips. Ianto returned the kiss just as softly before kissing the Doctor on the head as well. "Jack and I will understand if you want to stay here, though. We promise we will come to visit you but we can't be here all the time with you. We will miss cuddling with you at night and going to the park with you to explore. I am sure they will miss you at Torchwood as well. You know Gwen and Mickey love and miss you, they will be upset if they can't see you anymore because you are trapped in this room. You also promised Sarah Jane that you are going to go to her home to see Luke. I think Luke would be disappointed you changed your mind."

"See Doctor so many people love and care about you," Jack whispered. The Doctor sighed. He looked up as the TARDIS hummed at him comfortingly. As much as she wanted to protect her thief, she knew the two men were right. It was better for him to leave the safety of her walls and continue with his life.

The Doctor looked at Jack then nodded very shallowly. It was obvious that he wasn't sure but he was trusting the men who were holding him so tightly. Ianto carefully untangled himself from the group first standing and stretching. Jack moved the Doctor off his lap next, standing beside Ianto. Offering his hand to the Doctor, he pulled the Doctor to his feet. The Doctor immediately turned into Jack wrapping his arms around him. Jack hugged him back tightly, not surprised when the Doctor lifted his legs wrapping them around the Doctor's waist.

"Are you going to be brave if we go to the medi-bay first so that Martha can examine you?" Jack questioned him.

"No," the Doctor responded. He didn't feel brave and he didn't want to be brave. He still felt tired and poorly. All he wanted to do was hide in the room and cuddle with Jack.

"Can we go to the medi-bay anyway?" Jack wondered.

"Yeah," The Doctor agreed. Jack supported the Doctor as they turned and left the safety of the room. Jack felt the Doctor's arms tighten as they made their way through the garden out into the main corridors of the TARDIS. Jack rubbed his back gently with one hand as he made his way into the medi-bay where Martha was waiting for them. True to his word, he wasn't brave as Martha examined him. Instead, he forced Jack and Ianto to hold him as he kicked, tried to hit them and screamed. He cried as Martha checked the spot on his shoulder where he had received the injection, then cried louder as she drew blood. With the blood drawn, Martha allowed Jack and Ianto to release him. He lay there sobbing miserably as Jack leaned down taking him into his arms again. Jack lifted him making gentle shushing noises as he cuddled the Doctor to him trying to calm him.

"I am going to run the bloodwork again and make sure the drugs are clearing his system. I really think, though, that we should consider adding a pill of one of the drugs in his system. I am not sure how to pronounce it as it is a Time Lord drug and the name just looks like a circle with two smaller circles in it as well as a few dots. Anyway, the drug is what helped him to remain clear despite his panicking yesterday. I feel that it would help him to control his emotions and help him rationalize what happened rather than blacking out and storming a cell," Martha explained.

"And the TARDIS says it is safe?" Jack questioned even as the Doctor sobbed against him.

"The TARDIS agrees it is safe for him to take now. Back when he was storming the cell each night, the drug would have been dangerous as he needed the night to calm himself and deal with what happened. Now, though, he only slips into a panic when extremely stressed. The pill will help stop those blackouts allowing him to deal with the stress rather than hide," Martha explained.

"Alright. When should he start taking them?" Jack agreed. He trusted both Martha and the TARDIS and if they said the drug was best for the Doctor then he would make sure he took it.

"I am still researching that. I want to make sure the rest of the drugs have cleared his system before introducing the pill on a regular basis but it will be here in the next day or so," Martha answered. "I will need to draw blood again later today and then again tomorrow to make sure that it is clearing his system."

"No more," The Doctor whispered showing he was listening despite his sobbing.

"I am going to take him into the house now and see if we can get some more sleep," Jack told her.

"I will check on him later," Martha agreed. Ianto helped Jack stand with the Doctor before they took him out of the medi-bay. The Doctor tensed again as they approached the door to the TARDIS not sure if he wanted to leave. Only the reminder that he had a surprise waiting was enough to calm him enough to allow Jack to carry him into the garage and through to the house. Waiting just inside the door was a large dog with white and light grey fur. She thumped her tail as she sat up upon seeing the men enter the house. Hearing the thumping the Doctor looked over at the sound. His eyebrow furrowed upon seeing the large dog.

Jack paused waiting for his reaction as he wasn't sure how the Doctor would feel about the animal. To his relief, the Doctor put his feet down releasing Jack's neck. Jack moved his arms allowing the Doctor to move. He watched as the Doctor reached his hand out to the dog allowing her to sniff his hand. As she gave it a small lick, he fell to his knees beside her. Even if he had told Jack that he didn't want a dog, it was obvious that he was pleased with his surprise as he ran his fingers through her fur petting her. His sobbing slowed to the occasional hiccup as he allowed the animal to provide him comfort.

"Is she mine?" the Doctor asked softly his words slow and careful again showing that he was once more trying.

"Her name is Artemis and she is yours if you want her," Jack answered.

"I do," the Doctor agreed. He continued to stroke the dog's fur as Jack stood watching.

"I am going to the office to continue trying to find the man who hurt the Doctor yesterday," Ianto informed them.

"It was Doctor," the Doctor spoke up. Jack looked at Ianto in confusion as Ianto shrugged.

"What do you mean? Did Martha or Dr. Barret hurt you?" Jack tried to clarify. The Doctor shook his head no. Jack knelt so that he was eye level with the Doctor as he asked his next question. "Did you hurt yourself?" Again there was a shake of his head. "If it wasn't a doctor or yourself, was it one of your future or past regenerations?"

"No," the Doctor answered.

"Then I don't understand Doctor who hurt you?" Jack told him as he wondered if the Doctor knew what he was talking about or if he was just confused again.

"Rose's Doctor," The Doctor answered clearly. Jack looked up at Ianto as the young Welshman spoke.

"I thought he was trapped in another universe," Ianto stated. He was positive that was what Jack had told him during one of their many discussions.

"Apparently he has found a way back and it is long past time I paid him a visit," Jack stated getting to his feet again.


	23. Chapter 23

Jack started to his office after Ianto. Not wanting to be alone, the Doctor stood following him. Jack grabbed his laptop off the desk, leaving Ianto to use the main computer and took a seat on the Doctor's couch next to the Time Lord. The Doctor called the large white dog up on the couch with them and he stroked her with one hand as he leaned into Jack cuddling. The telly was on but the gentle breathing of the Doctor soon alerted Jack to the fact that he wasn't watching it. Jack was careful not to wake him as he reached into his pocket pulling out his cell phone.

"Brigadier," Jack spoke happily as the older man answered the phone.

"Captain," the Brigadier responded cordially. "I received intel that our mutual friend was hurt again yesterday. I hope that he is doing well."

"Unfortunately he was. He was attacked at our own home yesterday and spent the rest of the day and night hiding in the TARDIS. We managed to convince him to leave the safety of her walls this morning but I fear the next time something like this happens he will stay inside the TARDIS forever," Jack explained. "He hasn't spoken much but he was able to identify who his attacker was."

"Did he now and was he coherent when he told you?" The Brigadier wondered.

"Yes and that is where the problem comes in. The attacker is a meta-crisis of the Doctor who was created from the Doctor's right hand. I'm not sure why he is after the Doctor or how he has gone undetected until now but I intend to find out," Jack told him. "I think he may have access to a TARDIS or some other mode of transportation and I was hoping that UNIT could work with Torchwood in order to track him down." They could use the rift to track the Doctor's TARDIS and he was positive that UNIT also had a way to track the TARDIS. He was hoping that the two of them working together would be able to track a similar vessel.

"I am happy to offer whatever help you need in order to stop these attacks on the Doctor," the Brigadier offered.

"Then let's get to work."

-DW-

It was less than a week later that Jack sat behind a dingy desk in a worn out old building. He had a gun in one hand and two men waiting outside in case the talking fell through. He hoped that the man would listen to him as he liked to think that they used to be friends as that man was part of the Doctor that he knew and loved. The man carried the memories the Doctor had lost and a part of him hoped he could make him see reason as he missed those long rambling conversations they used to have. He looked up as a cupboard door opened and a man in a black suit with a dark red shirt and red tie stepped out into the room. He didn't seem surprised to see Jack as he reached up to straighten his tie. Jack motioned with the gun and he held his head high as he crossed the room taking a seat at the desk across from the Captain.

"So he finally told you that I was here," he told Jack.

"He did. I don't think he knew who you were right away but once he figured it out he told me," Jack responded. The man made a rude noise with his mouth. Jack ignored it as he spoke again. "What I don't understand is why you have a vendetta against him, Doctor, when he tried to give you the life you wanted with Rose."

"I don't go by that name anymore," the man hissed.

"Then tell me what to call you," Jack answered him calmly.

"My names is John. John Smith," John answered.

"Alright, then John. Tell me what do you have against the Doctor. Why find a way back to this universe just to kill him?" Jack questioned. John narrowed his eyes at Jack not answering him. Jack continued when he realized that John wasn't going to tell him. "What did Rose not stay with you when she realized that you were only a one-hearted man."

"She died," John answered. That stopped Jack cold. He didn't want to believe John and that the blond haired girl that he had traveled with and loved was dead. He could see it in John's eyes though that he was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry to hear that she is gone. I loved Rose," Jack told John. "If you don't mind me asking how did she die?"

"There was an accident during a rescue mission at Torchwood. She was caught in the cross-fire and the doctor's tried but they were unable to save her," John explained.

"And you blame the Doctor," Jack concluded.

"I do because he could have saved her. He promised us a lifetime together and we got less than two years. Two years, Jack. I had to watch her suffer and die because he abandoned us when she needed him the most. At the first opportunity I had, I used the baby TARDIS to come back here for answers and to make him suffer like I have. So imagine my surprise when I find him living happily in Cardiff. Yet, when I try to confront him he pretends that he doesn't know me and hides under Torchwood's arms," John practically yelled.

"I can understand being mad at the Doctor and wanting revenge but you had to have noticed that the Doctor you are angry at isn't the same. He has changed since you last saw him," Jack explained.

"I have. That is why I gave him the medicines to try to clear his body of the drugs that Torchwood gave him to cloud his mind," John answered.

"Torchwood didn't do this," Jack responded calmly.

"Bullshit," John swore.

"It's true. I know you have horrible memories of Torchwood one but you know that I would never allow the Doctor to be hurt or tortured by my team and they wouldn't want to. The Doctor has protected Earth for many years and now we protect him," Jack explained.

"Fine, if you and your little team didn't do this. Then who did?" John asked sounding bored.

"Have you ever heard of a place called Demon's Run?" Jack asked. Jack noticed John visibly pale at the name.

"You're lying. He would never go there," John stuttered.

"Unfortunately I'm not and he did. I am not sure how long they held him there but during that time they used drugs to wipe his mind so that he is no more than a child. The only memories he has are the few that survived and the ones that the TARDIS managed to give him back. He still can't care for himself nor can he control his emotions. He also can't give you the answers that you need," Jack informed the man. John ran his fingers through his hair obviously agitated at the information. Jack leaned forward. "I'm sorry you lost your answers and your chance for revenge. If he was of sound mind, I would allow you to fight him but he's not. He is under the protection of Torchwood and UNIT and we can't allow you to hurt him. So call off this vendetta you have against him or we will stop you."

"You will arrest me?" John wondered.

"If we have to," Jack answered. John nodded slowly as Jack stood. "I know this is hard John but you need to move on. You did it time and time again as the Doctor and you have both his and Donna's strength. You have friends here and we are willing to help you."

"Even after the pain I caused your beloved, Doctor," John sighed.

"Even then," Jack replied.

"I'll think about it," John responded.

"Think quickly because I'm not leaving here without an answer," Jack told him leaning back in his chair again. He continued to hold the gun facing John as he waited to see if he was going to arrest or help the man.


	24. Chapter 24

They were supposed to be happy. After the years apart, they had finally found their happily ever after. They would grow old together and he wouldn't have his hearts broken. That was the lie he told himself as the Time Lord and it was the lie that he still felt as the one hearted man as he sat near her grave. They had been given two years. Two years to love each other in the way that he had always denied her when they were aboard the TARDIS together. Then in a horrible moment, their time was over. Rose laid dead in his arms and once more he found himself alone in an unforgiving universe. Only this universe wasn't his own and he didn't want to stay here without her.

He let himself go, falling into a deep depression. He wanted more than anything to be with Rose again and nothing would stop him from joining her. He didn't eat, didn't sleep, didn't do anything really besides sit by her grave and wait to join her. If it wasn't for Jackie, he would have. Jackie forced him to get help begging him to think of his children. They had already lost their mother and she didn't want them to lose their father as well. No matter how much he loved his children, though, he couldn't look at them without seeing Rose. Especially in his daughter with her blonde hair and brown eyes. It broke his heart to know that she would never know her mother and it angered him that Rose had been taken away from him. He knew in his heart that if he had been the Doctor still he could have saved her.

Turning the pain of losing Rose into anger, he focused it on the Time Lord who was his sire. If he had never been created, Rose would have been safe in the other universe and not risking her life at Torchwood each day. His anger grew to the point where he wanted nothing more to hurt the Time Lord and make him pay for Rose's death. So rather than lay on the grave waiting to die each day, he instead began to focus his attention on returning to the universe of his birth. One way or the other the Doctor was going to suffer like he had but in the end, he would give the Time Lord the relief of death that he never got.

-DW-

"I really don't have a choice do I?" John asked after a long moment.

"Not really. And while I understand why you may be mad at the Doctor for leaving you behind, you have gone about handling it the wrong way. The Doctor doesn't need the pain and fear that you caused him and it is the duty of Torchwood and UNIT to protect him," Jack answered. John nodded slowly as he looked down at the gun then back at Jack.

"Is that really necessary?" He questioned. "I am not here to hurt you, Jack, besides we both know that you can't stay dead."

"You're right but the gun makes it so that you think twice before attacking me," Jack responded. He leaned forward again staring John in the eyes. "You do actually have a choice and it is time that you made it. Either you leave here with me and I take you to Torchwood to be with Martha, Mickey, and Gwen. There you will have freedom of the hub and be among friends who want to help you. Or you go with UNIT where you will be arrested for your crimes against the Doctor. Either way, your TARDIS will be deadlock sealed and moved to a secure location."

"Given the choice between UNIT and Torchwood, I think I would rather go to UNIT," John answered bitterly.

"You don't really mean that," Jack responded.

"I do," John replied stubbornly.

"Come on then," Jack told him. He motioned for John to stand up and John did. He held his head high as he walked in front of Jack. They exited out of the front door to where the two men from UNIT were waiting. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Martha sitting sideways in the SUV seat. She smiled at him as he left the building. He couldn't help but smile back as he turned heading towards her. Martha and him had spent long hours just talking when he was still the Doctor and before he left Martha reminded him that she would always be there for him when he needed her. She jumped out of the SUV holding her arms out for a hug as he approached. He wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly as she hugged him close.

"Tell John goodbye, Martha, he chose to go to UNIT," Jack informed her.

"Yeah but he changed his mind, didn't you John," Martha stated. John nodded. Releasing the hug he allowed Martha to lead him into the SUV. She climbed into the back of the SUV with him. They were talking quietly as Jack went over to the two men thanking them for their help. He quietly paid them for agreeing to stand outside the door and sent them on their way. He wondered how mad John would be to realize that UNIT never was really involved as he knew from the beginning that John wouldn't go with him but Martha would change his mind. He tried not to smile as he climbed into the front seat buckling himself in.

"Ready to go," Jack wondered.

"Yep," Martha answered. Jack pulled out heading towards Torchwood. He would return later for John's TARDIS. From there he would move it to his home placing it beside the Doctor's TARDIS in the garage. He was positive that it would be safe there as John wasn't going to be allowed at there house until he was sure that the Doctor would be safe. Then and only then would he work on reintroducing the two men as he was positive that John would be able to help the Doctor. If only he could stop him from killing the Time Lord first.


	25. Chapter 25

The drive from where John was staying to Cardiff was just over two hours. He had located himself during his stay closer to UNIT so that he was easily able to relay information to the soldiers on his side. The broken down house was just a front as he really lived in the comfort of the TARDIS, but it still worked to get the sympathy of the men. Jack didn't expect John to say much as they drove but Martha quickly had him talking about his life over in the other universe as well as his reasoning for returning to their universe in order to punish the Doctor. It was clear from his answers that he was depressed and didn't care about his own life. Martha would change that, though, as she wasn't going to give up on him.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Martha told him sincerely when he mentioned Rose's death. She knew how deeply the Doctor had loved Rose as she had spent hours talking to him when they traveled together. He had been cruel to her because of his pain over losing Rose when they first met but as they talked she finally understood why. The young blond had reawakened his hearts after he had lost everyone else in the universe that he cared for. She didn't see him as the same monster that he saw. The monster that had broken every mirror aboard the TARDIS because he couldn't stand to see his own face until he was finally forced to look upon it in her flat. She knew the pain he carried and yet she loved him anyway.

"Tell me what happened to the Doctor?" John questioned not wanting to talk about himself anymore. "Jack told me that he was held captive at Demon's run and that they wipe all of his memories."

"Unfortunately, he is telling you the truth. I have been helping care for the Doctor since his return and the facility changed him. He is no longer the Time Lord that you remember although we do see bits of his old personality from time to time. Now, though, he is a new man. He is very timid and is prone to fits when he is overstimulated or scared."

"He sound's like my toddler," John interrupted.

"You have children?" Martha questioned. John nodded.

"Two a little boy and a girl," John answered his voice soft. He missed his children but he wasn't ready to return to them yet. When he was, he would absorb the time that he spent in this universe and they would never know that their daddy had been gone for more than a few minutes.

"How old are they?" Martha wondered.

"My son is three and my daughter is almost one," John responded. He saw the look in Martha's eyes as she did the math and he continued before she could ask. "Technically my son is the Doctor's child. Rose and him had a moment together aboard the TARDIS before she was trapped in Pete's world. Not that he probably would have ever admitted it." He had learned afterward that Rose had conceived their child that night. She had wanted to tell the Doctor when he called her to Bad Wolf Bay but she knew that he would stop at nothing to get her back. So instead she had told him about her mother's pregnancy. Her brother Tony was the same age as his son and the two were close.

"What are their names?" Martha asked interested in the children. John reached into his pocket pulling out his wallet. From it he removed a small family photo handing it to Martha before she could ask to see it. She took the photo of the smiling family, her heart hurting even more for John as she wondered if it was the last picture they took together.

"That's William and Verity," John told her. She stared at the picture for another moment before handing it back to him. He took it, glancing at the picture before putting it back in his wallet. Changing the subject back to the Doctor, he had Martha telling him once more about the Doctor's current behavior. It was clear from her explanation that the Doctor was even worse mentally then he realized. The medication he had tried to give him would have helped keep him calm but were useless otherwise. He felt briefly sorry for the Time Lord but the feeling quickly faded. He had spent too long hating the man for abandoning them and it would take time to get past those feelings.

"We're here," Jack announced finally as they pulled into the hub. He parked the SUV in his normal parking spot then got out. He let Martha and John walk a step ahead of him as the three of them entered the hub. Mickey looked up from where he was working on the rift but quickly went back to his calculations. Gwen didn't even look up from where she was talking on the phone. "Welcome to Torchwood three. Until I decided otherwise, you will be under Martha and Mickey's care. They have agreed that you can stay at the flat with them and you will be allowed to come to the hub to work. Under no circumstances are you to come near my home in Cardiff again or I will lock you in the cells. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly," John hissed at Jack.

"Great. Then let me show you around," Jack responded by ignoring the attitude. He showed John the main hub and conference room followed by his office. His room was below and he offered it as a place for John to sleep if he wanted to stay at the hub with whoever was on at night rather than going to the flat. He then showed him the autopsy room, and the archives before taking him down to the cells. John was fascinated by Janet who lived in the cells but he was curious about the young woman who was imprisoned in the last cell. Jack motioned for John to follow him leading him down to Sky's cell.

"John. I would like you to meet Sky. She worked as a secretary for Demon's Run and is currently living in this cell until she can be transported to a proper prison or until she dies. I really don't care which one comes first." Jack informed them.

"You go by John now, Doctor?" Sky questioned.

"I'm not the Doctor," John told her. He then looked at Jack. "I'm surprised you let her live."

"Believe me I wanted to kill her but Ianto convinced me otherwise," Jack answered. "He believes there is still good in her. Even after everything that she has done."

"I told you I had no choice," Sky whined. Jack leaned closer to the glass staring her right in the eye.

"Keep lying to me and I will put you back with Charles," Jack threatened.

"I thought you buried him," Sky responded her eyes wide with fear.

"I did," Jack answered. Sky swallowed hard. John started to ask who Charles was but Jack interrupted him as he led him to the morgue. Finishing the tour of the hub he took him back to where Martha was waiting. Martha took over as she took John up to the kitchen to eat and talk more about himself rather than the Doctor. Jack watched them go before dismissing himself. He left the hub once more climbing back into the SUV. He really should have gone back towards London to retrive John's TARDIS but he didn't feel like making the trip up there quite yet. Instead, he turned towards his small home in Cardiff eager to spend a few hours with his loved ones before once more making the trek.


	26. Chapter 26

Jack pulled up to the small home parking the SUV in the driveway next to Ianto's vehicle. Going into the house he was pleasantly surprised to hear laughter coming from the kitchen when he thought that he would be coming home to find the Doctor hiding inside the TARDIS. Though, the smell of pastries was a good indication of how Ianto had lured him out. He took off his coat hanging it on the hook before making his way into the kitchen. The Doctor smiled at him from where he was sitting on a stool near the counter. Ianto didn't notice him right away as he stood at the counter stirring a large bowl.

"Hey, handsome. You come here often?" Jack teased as he grabbed Ianto's bottom startling him. Ianto turned his head kissing Jack briefly on the lips before concentrating once more on his baking.

"How did it go?" Ianto wondered.

"Exactly like I thought it would. He was determined to be arrested for his crimes and spend time in UNIT's cell rather than get help from Torchwood. Martha changed his mind just by being there," Jack informed his lover.

"Are you sure helping him is the best choice?" Ianto questioned not for the first time. They had already spent long hours, after the Doctor went to bed, discussing his choice to help Rose's Doctor. Despite the pain that John had caused to the Doctor, Jack still believed the actions were unusual for him. He knew that the Doctor had darkness in him but John was both the Doctor and Donna. He never knew either one of them to cause someone pain without cause and he couldn't believe that John would either. Thankfully, Ianto had understood. He had forgiven Sky despite her part in holding the Doctor captive at the facility and her assistance in helping Charles recapture the Doctor. Still, he had his doubts.

"John is a good man. He is deeply depressed and confused. He blames the Doctor for his pain and wanted to punish him for it," Jack answered speaking in code as this wasn't the way he wanted to tell the Doctor that Rose had died. He glanced over at the Time Lord who was listening as he slowly scratched Artemis's head. Jack smiled at him and he smiled back.

"We'll discuss it later?" Ianto clarified and Jack nodded.

"After dinner tonight, I need to go pick up his TARDIS and bring it back to the house. You're both welcome to join me as I want the Doctor's input on the TARDIS," Jack explained.

"Doctor's TARDIS?" The Doctor spoke up.

"No not your TARDIS, John's TARDIS. It was how he was coming to the house without us knowing. It is parked two hours away, though, so it is going to be at least a four-hour trip not including how long it takes us to load the TARDIS into the SUV. Thankfully his TARDIS is currently disguised as a cupboard so it will fit in the SUV and we won't have to rent a truck," Jack explained. The oven timer beeped and Ianto moved away from the bowl turning to the oven. From it, he pulled out a tray that had six small pastries on it. He set them on a cooling rack before placing a new tray in the oven. Jack walked over to the cooling rack looking at the pastries.

"I made treacle and lemon tarts for us to share for dessert tonight," Ianto told him.

"No banana?" Jack wondered knowing the Doctor wouldn't eat the lemon ones and would pout if there were no banana pastries for him to gorge himself on.

"It's the strangest thing. I keep making banana pastries and placing them on the cooling rack but when I go to move them to the fridge, they are gone," Ianto exclaimed trying to sound confused. "I asked the Doctor if he has seen them and he swears they just vanished."

"That is strange," Jack agreed. He noticed that one of the six tarts was gone and the Doctor was happily licking his fingers as he finished off the sweet. Ianto discreetly reached behind the bowl he was stirring and pulled out another smaller bowl. He gave it a quick mix before adding it into one of the shells. He added bananas on to the top then filled the rest of the tarts placing the last batch in the oven. Jack took the bowls moving to the sink to help wash the dishes.

"Do you want me to help start dinner, Doctor?" Ianto asked.

"What are we eating?" The Doctor questioned slowly.

"Chicken with roast vegetables," Ianto answered.

"No," the Doctor responded.

"I'll help you," Jack offered. He finished washing the bowls then put them in the strainer to dry. Taking the carrots, he started to peel them for Ianto while he prepared the chicken. The timer for the oven went off and Ianto moved to get the tarts out placing them on the wire rack to cool. The Doctor didn't even wait for Ianto to turn his back before grabbing the only banana one. He got down quickly off the stool rushing out of the kitchen with Artemis on his heels. Jack heard him rushing up the stairs. The footsteps headed towards Jack's room and the door slammed closed. "I'm surprised you managed to lure him out of the TARDIS."

"It was easy with the promise of pastries," Ianto answered. Almost as soon as Jack had left the house, the Doctor had disappeared into the TARDIS. Not that Ianto blamed him. He didn't have a really good track record of keeping the Doctor safe while Jack was away. He had already planned on making pastries in the next few days and figured today was as good as any day. Pulling out the supplies he needed he had made a few before going to retrieve the Doctor. Going into the TARDIS, he had found him in his room hidden behind the garden. The room had changed from the last time he had entered it. The room was slightly larger now with a telly in the corner. The telly had been on but the Doctor wasn't watching it as he laid on his back staring at the ceiling. Looking up, Ianto saw that there was an outline of stars and wondered what galaxy the Doctor was looking at.

"I really hope you made more banana ones or he is going to be unhappy when we have dessert," Jack commented.

"Of course. I have several hidden in the fridge that I made before I went to get him," Ianto laughed. Jack leaned over kissing Ianto quickly on the side of his head. Ianto smiled not returning the gesture as he continued to work with the raw chicken. They worked in a comfortable silence as they made the meal placing it in the oven to cook. With the prep work done and the Doctor upstairs, they took the opportunity to enjoy each other's bodies. Listening for his return they kissed as their hands ventured into the other's trousers. It was desperate as they panted into each other's mouths. They brought each other to release with a gasp spilling on to the other's hand.

Satisfied, they washed up and straightened their clothes. They finished making dinner and set the table for three. Jack tried to lure the Doctor down for the meal but he refused to leave Jack's room as he stared at a book. Giving up, Jack went down the stairs to eat. He made the Doctor a plate of food putting it aside for later. He ate his own meal with Ianto, then pulled out the pastries. The Doctor was easily lured down with the surprise banana pastries that were waiting for him. He ate them with no complaints before going to disappear again.

"Doctor we need to leave soon if we are going to retrieve the TARDIS tonight," Jack told him.

"I'm not going," The Doctor responded as he headed back up the stairs.

"Do you want me to call Mickey over to sit with you?" Jack wondered.

"No, Ianto can stay," the Doctor informed him as he paused on the stairs.

"Ianto is coming with me. You can either stay here with Mickey or you can come," Jack replied.

"I will come," the Doctor sighed coming back down the stairs. Artemis whined pressing her face into his hand and he pet her as he looked at Jack. Jack didn't need Artemis's behavior to tell him the Doctor was agitated, though. He didn't want to leave the house but he didn't want to stay without the men he trusted either. Jack moved closer hugging the Doctor tightly. The Doctor laid his head on Jack's chest taking comfort as he hugged Jack back with one arm.

"How about I sit in the back with you while Ianto drives. Would that be alright?" Jack questioned him.

"Yeah," The Doctor agreed. With his agreement, Jack got them ready to go. Ianto didn't mind driving as Jack sat in the back with the Doctor holding him close. Artemis sat on the floor in front of the Doctor her head in his lap as he continued to pet her. Ready for the panic attack that would inevitably come, they started on their journey towards London.


	27. Chapter 27

They were about half way to their destination before the Doctor couldn't hold back his fear anymore. He had been trying so hard to be brave for Jack but it was the realization that they were heading towards UNIT that finally caused him to break. He shook violently as he tried to curl into Jack whimpering that he wanted to go home. Jack cooed softly at him, trying to reassure the Time Lord that they weren't taking him to UNIT but the Doctor was having trouble listening. The new medication that he was on forced him to remain aware during his panic attacks but Jack had also noticed that they also caused him to become oversensitized to noises until he had calmed down. And since they were on the road he couldn't take him to the basement or onto the TARDIS where he would be less bombarded by outside noises.

"Do you need me to pull off to the side?" Ianto questioned as he watched their interaction in the rearview mirror.

"No, keep going. If we pull over, we may be here all night," Jack told the young Welshman. "I am sure that he will be alright once we get to our destination and he has a new TARDIS to explore."

"Alright. Just let me know if that changes as I would prefer for him to get sick on the side of the road rather than the back of my SUV," Ianto commented.

"I will," Jack agreed, really not wanting to see him get sick in the SUV either. He kept a close eye on the scared Time Lord but thankfully he didn't seem like he was going to be sick. He was, however, still shaking so hard that Jack was sure that he would shake himself off the seat if he wasn't buckled in. Artemis had moved so that her chest and paws were on his leg as she nudged his hand with her head. He wasn't really paying her attention as he occasionally stroked her head or rubbed her ear. His own hair was a mess as he ran his fingers through it. His arm had long scratches on it from running his nails along his skin but thankfully he wasn't trying to actually hurt himself.

They arrived at the place that John's base without incident despite the Doctor's agitation. Jack got out of the SUV first before helping the Doctor out. The Doctor gripped his hand tightly, not wanting to be away from his lover's touch for even a moment as they moved into the house. The inside was just as beat up and dreary as they left it. From an outsider's view, Jack could see how they were taking pity on the downtrodden meta-crisis. Not knowing that he was really sleeping in comfort aboard his TARDIS. The TARDIS was still sitting where Jack left it, disguised as a small cupboard on the far side of the room.

"Wait here while I go inside and make sure it is safe," Jack commented. He tried to pry the Doctor's hand out of his but the Doctor held on tightly. His face showed his determination and Jack knew that he wasn't going to get the Doctor to release him short of cutting off his own hand. Taking the Doctor with him to the cupboard, he made the Time Lord walk behind him as he entered the TARDIS first.

Due to the time that he spent on the Doctor's TARDIS, he didn't think twice about the fact that the inside was larger than the outside. He did pause however at the familiarity of the control room. Large corals grew from the floor stretching towards the ceiling. The light was bluish rather than the cool yellow the Doctor favored but it was still easy to see the circles that lined the almost circular walls. The captain's chair was covered in a rich blue fabric and had a secondary chair next to it.

"My TARDIS," the Doctor whispered as he entered taking in the large room. He could feel the TARDIS nudging at his mind and he greeted her with interest. She felt like his TARDIS only younger in a way. She was curious about him and she easily explored his fragile mind. The facility had left him with almost no walls and though the TARDIS and Jack had tried, they weren't able to help him maintain them. Not that he had to protect himself from either of them.

"She's not your TARDIS, she belongs to John," Jack explained as he moved further in.

"She feel like my TARDIS," The Doctor argued softly.

"She also looks like your TARDIS," Jack agreed. He didn't look at the Time Lord as he moved to the controls. He ran his hand along the familiar layout seeing the Doctor's own console reflected back at him. "We're all TARDISes built to look the same?"

"Grown," the Doctor whispered. Jack looked over at him in surprise but the Doctor didn't seem able to elaborate. He had his brow furrowed in concentration as if he were trying to catch a thought that eluded him. He knew that the TARDISes were grown and he could see himself standing in different control rooms but wasn't sure if other TARDISes had the same control rooms or if his were specially made for him.

"That's alright, sweethearts, we can ask your TARDIS later," Jack told him. The Doctor nodded as he reached out his free hand and flicked a switch. Jack immediately moved it back, not wanting to change the settings on the console. Instead, he made sure that the TARDIS was secure before leaving again with the Doctor in tow to where Ianto was waiting for them in the small office with Artemis by his side. Closing the doors, he called Ianto over to help him move the small cupboard into the back of his SUV. He quickly figured out, though, that it was almost impossible for him to get a good grip on the small box with the Doctor gripping his hand. Sighing, he helped the Doctor to reposition his grip onto his bicep. Knowing he was going to have bruises later, he felt the long fingers dig in as he held onto Jack's arms. With his hand free, Jack was finally able to help Ianto lift the cupboard and carry it to the SUV.

"She no like that," the Doctor argued on the TARDIS's behalf as they had to lay the cupboard on its back in order to get it to fit.

"It's only for a little while. I promise that as soon as we get to the house we will place her upright in the garage next to your TARDIS," Jack promised the distraught Time Lord. He nodded patting the cupboard comfortingly. He could still feel her unhappiness but he promised her that she would be alright. She hummed through him and while it felt familiar, it was different enough that he shuddered at the contact. She hummed her apology and he forgave her before removing his hand breaking the contact with her.

Climbing into the back of the SUV, he snuggled against Jack. He was still trembling softly but with the knowledge that they were heading home, he was able to relax. He let a small yawn escape as his eyes drifted closed. Within a short time, he was sleeping soundly using Jack as his pillow as they returned to Cardiff. Once home, Jack carried the Time Lord up to his bed tucking him before keeping his promise to the man. He returned to the SUV and helped Ianto take the small cupboard out of the back placing her next to the Doctor's TARDIS.

"You know the Doctor is asleep in his own room," Jack informed his Welsh lover as he wrapped his arms around him. Ianto smiled. It was rare that they got a night alone together and he could already feel himself hardening at the prospect of spending time in Jack's arms. He pressed his mouth to Jack's kissing him deeply as together they stumbled out of the room and up the stairs to Jack's room. Once there Jack wasted no time in removing them of their clothing as they fell onto the large bed.

Ianto expected their joining to be quick, but Jack had other ideas. He nipped and kissed along Ianto's neck and down his chest. Ianto gasped in pleasure as Jack's mouth found his member wrapping the warm heat around it. He tried to buck his hips but Jack easily held him down as he teased him. Ianto was whimpering and practically begging for more before Jack pressed a finger slowly into his body. He yelped as the finger found his prostate.

"I'm close," he whimpered as the pleasure was quickly becoming too much.

"We can't have you cumming yet, now can we?" Jack questioned removing his mouth. Ianto shook his head no. Laughing Jack continued to press on his prostate teasing him as Ianto writhed trying to make Jack move. Frustrated he pulled away rolling onto his hands and knees. He wiggled his hips invitingly. Jack needed no other encouragement as he slid behind Ianto pressing himself deep within his body. Ianto groaned as he was finally filled by the hot heat that was the Captain. He rocked forward and slammed his hips back causing Jack to yelp. Taking the hint Jack grabbed his hips holding them tightly as he started a punishing pace. Ianto met him thrust for thrust, his own fingers gripping the bed tightly. He was close to finding his release again when the sound of the bedroom door opening caused

Jack to pause buried deep within his lover.

"Go back to bed, Doctor," Jack called out. The Doctor ignored him as the door opened further and the Time Lord came slowly into the room. Jack sighed starting to pull out of the young Welshman.

"Jack, wait," Ianto spoke up. Jack paused seeing that the Time Lord was looking at them curiously. He had his head tilted to the side as he stood analyzing them. It was the first time he had shown interest in sex beyond the frottage that he favored. Coming closer he looked at Jack for approval as he slowly reached his hand out. Jack nodded, not sure if he could find words right now. The Doctor's hand was gentle as he touched where the two bodies were joined. Ianto gasped as the Doctor's fingers carefully examined the taut skin and Jack had to fight to keep from cumming at the touch of the cool fingers. Try as he may to stop himself, he still felt himself pulse into Ianto's body as the Doctor's long fingers brushed across his member.

"It doesn't ow," the Doctor questioned his voice soft.

"No, sweethearts, it doesn't hurt," Ianto responded. He didn't know how much experience the Doctor had with sex beyond the horrors that Charles had subjected his body too and the pleasure he found with Jack. Jack was trying to teach him that sex could be pleasurable between both parties but up until now, the Doctor had never shown any interest in penetrative sex.

"Would you like to join us?" Jack wondered as he found his voice.

"No, it hurt Doctor," the Doctor responded as he removed his hand.

"I would never hurt you. I just thought you might enjoy laying under Ianto," Jack suggested. The Doctor shook his head no as he headed towards the door of the room. Opening it, a small smile crossed his face upon finding Artemis waiting for him. Jack waited until the Time Lord had closed the door again before pulling out of his lover.

"Sorry," He apologized knowing that Ianto had yet to find his own release.

"It's alright," Ianto responded as he started to get up. Jack had other ideas, though. Not wanting to be a selfish lover, he flipped Ianto onto his back settling between his legs again. He took Ianto into his mouth as he used his fingers, thrusting them into Ianto's body. Ianto squirmed holding the blankets tightly in his hands as Jack helped him to fall over the edge. He screamed his release, filling Jack's mouth. Jack swallowed around him before removing his mouth and carefully easing his fingers out of the now sore body. Ianto lay panting as Jack took him into his arms cuddling him close. Jack wanted to check on the Doctor but Ianto came first as he cuddled with his lover in the afterglow.


	28. Chapter 28

The next morning Ianto and Jack went through their normal routines getting ready for work. They showered, dressed, and enjoyed their morning coffee as they moved about the small house. The Doctor sat on the couch half-watching them as he ate the leftover pastries. He was still in his pajamas and he made no move to dress in his suit. It was only as they both headed towards the door in order to make their way to work that they noticed the problem. Jack paused with his coat on and his hand on the door as Ianto stood a few steps behind him. Jack looked at the young Welshman, taking in the fact that he too was dressed for work.

"I am sorry, Ianto but you are going to have to stay here again today. I have several meetings that I can't miss as well as an important phone call," Jack explained to his lover.

"I understand sir, but I am already behind on my paperwork. I also promised Mickey that I would help him today with his own reports," Ianto stated. He had his own system for filling and no one was able to keep up when he wasn't there. He had already missed over a week due to caring for the Doctor and he dreaded to think what his office looked like.

"We can't take him with us," Jack responded.

"We have no choice. As long as he stays in your office, he won't meet up with John," Ianto told him. Jack sighed as he looked over at the Time Lord. The Doctor was watching them as he continued to eat a treacle tart. There was lemon on his face and crumbs decorating his pajamas.

"We both know that he won't stay in my office all day. Eventually, he will get bored and choose to venture out," Jack argued. Ianto crossed his arms not ready to back down. While he agreed that it wasn't a good idea for him to see John yet, he wasn't going to spend the next few weeks at the house caring for the Time Lord. He was going to work and that was final.

"Then I will take him down to the archives with me," Ianto snapped irritated. Jack rubbed his temples as he glanced at the clock. He needed to have a team meeting before going to his office. He was going to have to leave soon if he wanted to get to work on time to accomplish both so the last thing he needed was to continue to argue with his lover.

"Fine, I will take him to work. If he panics though and hurts anyone it is on you," Jack snipped.

"Fine," Ianto agreed angrily as he stormed out the door slamming it behind him. Jack swore under his breath turning to the Time Lord.

"Come on, sweethearts. Let's get you dressed so that we can get out of here," Jack told the Doctor. He was still angry and he saw the Doctor wince as he spoke to him. Jack sighed before taking a deep calming breath. Being angry wasn't going to help him as the Doctor would just run into the TARDIS and hide, costing him even more time. He started towards the stairs stopping at the bottom. "It's alright, Doctor. I'm not mad at you but if we don't hurry, I won't get to work on time."

The Doctor stood slowly, making Jack count to ten so that he didn't yell at the Time Lord. He reminded himself that the Doctor wasn't testing his patients but was being hesitant due to Jack's anger. If he yelled or snapped at him again, the Doctor would take even longer to get ready so he had no choice but to be patient. Jack smiled at him, reaching out to give him a hug. The Doctor took a large step back, putting his own hand down to pet Artemis's head as he stared wearily at Jack. Jack dropped his arms heading up the stairs. He was happy that the Doctor followed him despite his weariness. They made it to the Doctor's room, where Jack helped him to change into his brown suit. Normally, he made the Doctor try to help him with the buttons and zipper but today he didn't bother since he was already running behind. Grabbing the Doctor's converse and socks, he hurried him out the door.

"Artemis," the Doctor panicked as Jack closed and locked the door with the large dog still inside. Jack unlocked the door, letting her out. She stayed by the Doctor's side as he climbed into the back of the SUV. Jack got into the driver's side, throwing the Doctor's shoes on to the passenger seat. He sped towards Torchwood, swerving around other cars as he swore at the other drivers. Looking in the rearview mirror, he could see the Doctor had curled into himself hiding his face as he trembled. Jack slowed down, turning off an exit earlier to go to the bakery near Torchwood. He parked out front running in by himself. He kept one eye on the SUV as he bought pastries for everyone as well as several extra for the Doctor including a banana banoffee pie. Returning to the SUV he set them carefully on the passenger seat by the Doctor's shoes. He was careful as he drove the rest of the way to Torchwood parking next to Ianto's SUV.

"We're here, sweethearts," Jack cooed. The Doctor flung the door open running from the SUV towards the building disappearing into the visitor's entrance. Jack jumped out of the SUV taking off after him. The door into the hub was open and the Doctor was running up the stairs to Jack's office.

"What happened?" Ianto asked irritably from where he was standing by the door controls.

"We will discuss it later. I brought pastries for everyone and I need you to get them from the SUV before calling a meeting," Jack snapped at him.

"Everyone is already in the conference room waiting for your arrival," Ianto angrily told him. He didn't give Jack a chance to respond before he stormed out of the hub going to Jack's SUV to retrieve the items. Jack didn't bother to watch him as he turned away. He glanced at the time, seeing it had only been about a half an hour since their first argument. Determining it was going to be a long day, Jack headed to the conference room to brief his team.


	29. Chapter 29

At the last moment, Jack turned away from the conference room heading up the stairs to his office instead. Behind his anger, he could feel something nagging at him. It was the feeling that he had missed something important that drove him to his office to check on the Doctor. He just knew that he couldn't go face his team until he checked on the Time Lord. Entering his office, he didn't see the man but that didn't deter him as he headed to the hatch. He opened it. The room below him was dark but he could hear soft whimpering coming from within.

"Doc?" Jack questioned softly. The Doctor didn't answer him. Not giving up, he slid down the ladder landing in the darkness below. Reaching out, he felt along the wall until he found the light switch. He flicked it on, blinking briefly against the brightness that filled the room. The man curled up on the bed, however, didn't react. He had his eyes tightly shut as he covered his ears. Jack could hear him whimpering as he rocked. The large white dog was pressing her face into his lap trying to comfort the Time Lord but he didn't pay her any attention.

"Oh, Sweethearts, I am so sorry," Jack whispered. In his anger, he had refused to see the truth. That despite the Doctor's apparent calmness, he was being forced to stay conscious during the panic that threatened to ensnare him. The pills made him sensitive to noise and Jack hadn't cared as he took him to the busy hub. No wonder, the poor Time Lord had gone to hide in his room seeking any quiet sanctuary he could find against the loud universe. Moving closer to the bed, he sat down on it. He placed a hand on the Doctor's arm causing the Time Lord to jerk away from him. He wasn't deterred as he laid down pulling the Doctor into his arms. The Doctor remained stiff, not relaxing into Jack's touch as he continued to whimper.

"I know I scared you, but I promise you, Doc, that I am not mad at you. Ianto and I are the ones who were arguing because he didn't want to stay home again. Not that I blame him, even if I would have liked you to stay away from the hub for now," Jack sighed. He kissed the Doctor softly on the top of the head. Laying his cheek on the Doctor's head he continued. "It isn't fair to Ianto to ask him to stay home with you and I know that but my concern is to keep you safe. In trying to protect you, though, I still managed to scare you. I love you, Doc, and as much as I want to lay here and hold you I can't. I have to go upstairs and brief my team before starting to work."

He wasn't sure whether or not the Doctor heard him as he kept his hands pressed tightly to his ears. He kissed the top of his head again before gently releasing him. He started to get off the bed. That finally got a reaction out of the Time Lord. He opened his eyes staring up at Jack. "No leave," he whimpered.

"I have to work. You are welcome to come upstairs with me," Jack told him. The Doctor shook his head no.

"Then I promise I will be back soon, love, but I have to go upstairs to work," Jack responded. Ignoring the Doctor's unhappiness, he pulled himself off of the bed. He started up the ladder, not the least bit surprised when the Doctor got up following him. He took the Doctor's elbow to lead him out of his office and down to where everyone was waiting impatiently for the meeting to start. John was leaning back in his chair throwing a ball repeatedly into the air. Upon seeing the Doctor, he took aim throwing it towards the Time Lord. The Doctor was staring down towards the floor and didn't realize there was a ball flying at him. Jack saw the movement, though, and he caught the ball as it flew towards the unsuspecting man. He didn't comment as he handed the ball down to the large white dog. She took it from him trying to push the ball at the Doctor to play with her. The Doctor ignored her, though, as he curled into himself.

Turning his attention to his team, he briefed them about the rift activity as well as a weevil attack that had happened over the night. He didn't bother to mention John's appearance as by now everyone in the hub had met him and even if they were curious about why he was there, it wasn't Jack's place to tell them. So instead, he focused on the usual events, then let the others speak before calling the meeting to a close. Releasing his team, he took the Doctor's arm leading him out of the meeting room and towards his office once more.

"Jack," a voice behind him spoke up, causing him to pause in his step. He turned to see John standing at the bottom of the stairs looking up at the two of them.

"Yes, John," Jack asked calmly. He glanced at his watch to see that he still had a few minutes before his phone would ring. Normally, it was plenty of time to make it up to his office and settle the Doctor. Only with the Doctor panicing, he wasn't sure.

"I would like to see the medical records as well as tapes that you kept on the Doctor," John stated. Jack studied him a moment, before finally responding.

"Why?" Jack wondered.

"I am him. I mean at least I used to be him. I know you and Martha have been trying to help the Doctor but neither one of you truly understand a Time Lord's mind. If I could see his records, I might be able to help him. I might be able to help return his brain to a healthy state so that he becomes the Time Lord he was meant to be again instead of the Doctor that stands beside you," John responded. Jack narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"I will think about your request," Jack answered. He didn't trust John's motives, positive that John would try to hurt the Doctor again.

"Thank you," John replied, turning to head back down the stairs. Jack watched him as he crossed the small room, flopping down next to Mickey. Pulling gently on the Doctor's arm he took him the rest of the way up to his office settling him into his chair. The Doctor still had his ears covered and Artemis was sitting on the floor in front of him with her head on the chair. The Doctor curled into himself, trying to make himself as small as possible. Hoping he would remain calm, Jack settled down at his desk just in time for the knock at his door that signaled his first meeting.


	30. Chapter 30

After Jack's first phone call and before his meeting, the Doctor decided it was safe to uncover his ears. He leaned forward picking up the television remote turning it on. He turned the volume almost all the way down before finding one of his cartoons. Jack saw him looking at him hopefully as he sat stiffly in the chair. He knew that he wasn't allowed to watch his shows during Jack's meetings but he was still anxious and just wanted to curl up in his chair and relax. When Jack didn't immediately tell him to turn the television off again, he relaxed back, stroking Artemis's head. Jack turned towards the front of the desk again allowing him to rest. A knock on the door alerted him to the fact that his next meeting was there and he stood to greet him.

The Doctor took one look at the man before deciding that he didn't care as he went back to quietly watching his cartoons. The man questioned the security protocols and whether having the Doctor in the office during their discussion was safe. Jack reassured him that the Doctor had the highest security clearance of both UNIT and Torchwood and was fine to stay. He didn't add that even if the Time Lord was listening he wouldn't care as he concentrated on the bright pictures in front of him. Not completely reassured, the man took a seat in front of Jack's desk. He dropped his voice as they discussed his reason for coming. It soon became apparent, however, that the Doctor didn't care as a soft snore sounded from the chair behind Jack.

The Doctor slept through the rest of his meeting and part of the next. He woke up obviously groggy and unhappy. Not caring that Jack was in the middle of a meeting, he got up padding sleepily towards Jack's room. He disappeared down the ladder to use the loo returning a short time later. He went around Jack's desk, looking at the Captain. It was obvious that he wanted a cuddle but he hesitated since Jack was in the middle of a meeting. Jack turned in his chair holding out his arms. The Doctor leaned down hugging him tightly. He resisted the urge to climb on Jack's lap as he held the Captain for a few minutes then released him to go sit in his chair. As soon as Jack's meeting was over, however, he immediately stood and climbed in the Captain's lap. Jack kissed him on the side of the head as he picked up his phone.

"Yes, sir," Ianto answered on the second ring.

"Can you please send John up to my office, I would like to speak with him," Jack requested.

"Right away, sir," Ianto responded hanging up the phone. Jack cuddled the Doctor a little closer hoping silently that he was making the right decision. He had been thinking about John's request during his meetings and while he still wasn't sure of his intentions he was willing to hear him out. John knocked on the door a moment later, not bothering for Jack to give him permission to enter before letting himself in.

"You wanted to see me," John announced as he walked in.

"I did. Come in and close the door behind you," Jack told him. John followed his orders, closing the door and making his way over to the desk. Jack motioned to the chair and John took a seat. He tried to ignore the Doctor's whimpering as Jack gently rubbed his back trying to calm him. "I've been thinking about your request and I decided to allow you access to the files. I warn you though, that there is information in them that only myself, Ianto, and Martha have been privy to before now. If I hear even a whisper about what you read from the others, I won't hesitate to retcon you. Is that understood?"

"Yes," John answered, sounding slightly confused. He looked directly at the Doctor wondering what else happened to him on the base.

"Also, I want to trust you John, but if I find that you are using the information to harm the Doctor, I will have you arrested and charged for your crimes against him," Jack threatened.

"Fine," John replied, not showing any emotion. While he still planned on taking revenge on the Doctor, he wasn't going to unless the Doctor was of sound mind. Hurting him now would be no better than hurting a child and he couldn't do that. He could wait and bide his time until the Doctor remembered who he was and could fight back.

"Any further questions?" Jack asked.

"I have just one more request. In order to help the Doctor, I would like current samples so that I can run my own test to try to understand the drugs that were used by Demon's run," John requested.

"What sort of samples?" Jack inquired.

"The standard blood, and urine. I would also like a few pieces of his hair so I can test for any remaining drugs," John answered.

"We had to shave him bald when he first arrived due to his injuries," Jack responded. He ran his fingers through the Doctor's hair. It was getting longer and he was going to need a haircut here soon.

"That's fine the information I need will still be there. I would also like Martha to take a sample of his spinal fluid to find out if there are any abnormalities that could be causing his mental issues," John finished. Jack didn't answer right away as he considered John's request. The tests didn't sound unreasonable to him as beyond the blood work they hadn't looked further into anything that would be causing his mental capacity. Instead, they had focused on trying to help him as they determined they could do nothing to reverse the effects of the drugs that the base administered.

"We can't get him to stay still for tests under the best of circumstances. I doubt he will lay still long enough that we can safely perform a lumbar puncture. Still, I will let him make the decision. If he says yes, I will speak to Martha about the procedure," Jack told John. He was confident that the Doctor would say no, as he really hated being in the medi-bay. Then he wouldn't have to hold the Doctor down in order to keep him from hurting himself as Martha worked.

"Yes," the Doctor whispered. Jack looked down at him in surprise.

"You do understand what he is asking? He wants Martha to stick a needle into your back so that he can run tests on the fluid," Jack explained simply. The Doctor nodded.

"Not the Doctor, Jack," He reminded him softly. John sighed. He had heard the words spoken to him before. The Doctor knew on some level that he had changed. For the most part, he was happy but there were times he seemed to mourn all that he had lost. Jack kissed him on the top of the head again and the Doctor smiled at him.

"I will speak with Martha and we will see about performing the tests in the morning," Jack said at last. John nodded. Turning in his chair, Jack pulled his keychain out. He unlocked the filing cabinet and reached in pulling out a large file. He took a deep breath as he turned to hand the file to John. "I will give you access to the taped files through the computer. I ask only that you access them either in Martha's office or in the archives away from the other member's of my team."

John saluted him with one finger and Jack felt a slight twinge in his heart at the gesture. It was something that the Doctor used to do that he hadn't seen since his return. He smiled sadly at John as the meta-crisis got to his feet. He left the office leaving Jack alone with the Time Lord. He looked down at him as the Doctor looked into his eyes. The Doctor leaned up kissing him on the chin. He started to pull away but Jack turned his head so that he could catch the Doctor's lips. He kissed him soft and slow tasting the Time Lord's mouth as he did. He broke the kiss, leaving the Doctor breathless and Jack could see his member straining against its confinment. Scooping the Doctor up in his arms, he started towards his room.


	31. Chapter 31

John went down to the archives before opening the stack of files. He was down there several hours reading and had barely made it through the first half of the documents before he was physically sick to his stomach. It took a lot of willpower to pick back up the paper and continue reading Martha's report on her findings upon her examination of the Time Lord's body. The abuse wasn't uncommon for someone who had been held captive by Demon's run. The extent of the abuse showed that they were trying to test a Time Lord's limits, though, and someone had taken great pleasure in hurting him. The evidence of sexual abuse was there in the beginning but what Charles did to him in his attempt to recapture the Doctor is what finally caused his stomach to flip, though. He managed to read another few sentences before deciding he needed a break. Holding his head high, as he made his way up into the hub again. He confidently made his way over to the tea kettle intent on making himself a cuppa. Martha saw right through his act and he was slipped a pack of polos before he could make his way back to the archives.

He took them gratefully as he made his way back down the stairs. He set the paper he had been reading aside as he started on the next one. He was surprised to read that it was an investigation into Ianto for his possible involvement in the drugging and sexual assault of the Doctor. He didn't need to see the follow-ups to know that Ianto had been cleared as he was positive Jack wouldn't have kept him around otherwise. He read about Sky's involvement and the fact that she lost her leg after being shot by the Captian. Curious, he continued to read about their treatment of the Doctor and his progress. Despite not knowing how the Time Lord's brain worked, they had been able to help him make great strides. He had grown in his independence and while they didn't think he would ever travel on his own again everyone involved believed he could at least become a contributing member of UNIT or Torchwood again.

Setting the files aside, he logged into his account under the username and password Jack had provided. He could have easily hacked his way into the system, but he was trying to remain on Jack's good side and stay out of the cells. Still, it was tempting to search further as he opened the files and found a list of videos with dates. Scanning the list, he saw that one of the files was locked with a separate password. A quick glance at the paperwork revealed that was the day of the second attack on the Doctor. He was thankful it was locked as he really didn't want to see Charles assaulting the Time Lord as reading about it had been hard enough. Clicking the first link, he settled back to watch. He wasn't far into the video when he felt as if he were being watched. Pausing it, he turned to see the Doctor standing in the doorway staring at him. He was obviously tired and he seemed nervous about the man who was sitting in Ianto's office.

"Were you looking for Ianto?" John asked him. There was the slightest nod of his head indicating that he had heard him but he remained silent. "I'm sorry but I'm not sure where he went. He said he was going to help Mickey but that was a few hours ago." The Doctor didn't react as he continued to stare at John. His eyes gave away nothing but his nervousness at seeing the meta-crisis when he had been looking for Ianto. It was John's fault the Doctor was afraid of him. He had been so angry at the Time Lord that he had never stopped to consider that the Doctor wasn't acting normally. He was terrified of John and rather than try to talk to the man he had instead hurt him. He had even used UNIT to try to get ahold of the Time Lord when all the Doctor was trying to do was recover in the safety of Torchwood.

"I'm so sorry," John told him, at last breaking the silence between them. The Doctor didn't respond as he turned moving out of the room as quietly as he came. Not even a minute later Martha stuck her head in.

"Have you seen the Doctor?" Martha questioned.

"He was just here less than a minute ago. He has to still be close," John answered.

"He could be anywhere within the hub now," Martha sighed. She took off after the Doctor and John returned to the videos. He watched in horror at the Doctor's panic attacks and fits that left him storming the cells at night. He sped up the videos seeing the Doctor slam himself into the walls and gouging his own arms with his bare hands. John skipped ahead to the tape before the locked one intending on going back to see the Doctor's therapy sessions. He watched in horror as Sky and Charles tricked the hub and drug the frightened Time Lord down to the cells. The tape cut as Jack entered the cells and took aim at the woman. Getting to his own feet, John stormed out of the archives. He stopped outside of the cell of the young woman who was missing her right leg below the knee. He was no longer the oncoming storm, but that man stared out at the young woman as he spoke to her.

"Why didn't he kill you?" John asked her, his voice deadly calm.

"Because I helped the Doctor to escape," Sky answered.

"Bullshit. I know how your facilities work and so did he. They only claim you're the sectary for liability issues. In fact, you are just as bad as the rest of the people who work there. You lie to people when they are at their most vulnerable tricking them into giving you the information your company wants. But even at his weakest, he would have been too smart for you. He would have told you nothing and that probably made your bosses angry," John informed her.

"They faked an escape attempt in order to gain access to the TARDIS. She wouldn't leave with Sky aboard, though," Jack informed John. John didn't look at him as Jack continued. "She came here on the orders of her bosses in order to have us help her find the Doctor. Only it didn't work as they didn't expect him to be already here."

"That's because they thought he was dead," John answered.

"We were trying to help him," Sky started.

"Shut up," Jack hissed as his hand moved to the gun at his side. She quickly went quiet as she eyed the gun wearily. "What do you mean they thought he was dead?"

"I have read the reports as well as Martha's analyses of the drugs they gave him. While I am not sure of all the compounds used, I can tell you that one of them is a memory-altering drug known as Triuta. The levels in his blood were three times higher than necessary, which they would know since they had been testing the drugs on him. The second drug that I recognized as a strong painkiller and it was also in his blood almost three times higher, meaning that they had tried to give him the lethal doses in order to end his life. Only even at his weakest, he was still so much stronger than they expected. So while the drugs finished wiping his memories leaving him in the childlike state, he still managed to survive," John explained. He turned his eyes away from Sky finally to look at Jack. Jack was speechless, the horror on his face clear from the information that John had provided.

"So I will ask you the same thing I just asked her. Why did you let her survive? I know you, Jack. You would have had no problem shooting her between the eyes but instead, you aimed for her leg and I want to know why?" John asked. While he knew the Doctor would have spared her life, and he was almost positive that he would have let her live as well, he couldn't understand why Jack hadn't killed her.

"Ianto," Jack answered as he found his voice. John furrowed his brow in confusion. "Ianto cared for her and I couldn't kill her until I knew her part in hurting the Doctor. Even now, she is only alive because he asked me to save her. I would have happily let her rot in the cell but Ianto still thinks there is good in her."

"And you?" John wondered.

"I think she is a manipulative person who deserves to pay for what she did to the Doctor," Jack told him. He took a step forward putting a hand on John's shoulder. "We are going to take her to a prison encampment to live out her sentencing. It will be up them to decide if she is ever stable enough to re-enter society and live a normal life again. Until then, she remains in these cells with only Janet for company as none of my team wants her here." He turned John away from Sky's cell leading him back towards the archives. John noticed that the Doctor was watching him them as he sat on the bottom of the stairs. He had his head against the wall and was petting Artemis softly on her head. He yawned loudly, making sure that Jack knew he was tired as he watched them.

"Why don't you go to my bed and lay down, sweethearts?" Jack wondered.

"Doctor go home," The Doctor whined. He wanted to be near his TARDIS and to curl up under the familiar blankets that decorated both his and Jack's bed.

"We will soon, I promise but I have a few things to finish up soon," Jack reassured him. The Doctor didn't respond as he continued to stare at Jack. The unhappiness at Jack's response was clear on his face as he yawned again. Rather than move to Jack's room, he closed his eyes right where he was sitting.

"He is going to go to sleep there, isn't he?" John laughed softly.

"Probably, but I will move him when I go back up to my office. First, I wanted to discuss what else you discovered in the reports," Jack informed him. Together the two of them went into the archives, leaving the Doctor to sleep on the stairs. Realizing he wasn't going to get his way, the Doctor joined them a short time later climbing up on Jack's lap. He turned so that his chest was against Jacks with his legs dangling behind the chair. Laying his head on Jack's shoulder, his breathing evened out as he drifted off to sleep, safe in Jack's arms. Placing a hand on the Doctor's back to support him, Jack returned his attention to the reports.


	32. Chapter 32

Jack stayed late at the hub listening to everything that John knew and the Doctor had therefore known about the facility. He didn't think that his hatred or anger at the place could get any worse but he was wrong. He seethed over the fact that they had tried to end the Doctor's life because he stop being useful to them. His anger just grew worse as John recounted that the Doctor would have known that Sky was only there to trick him but as the weeks wore on he would have given in just out of desperation for a drink of water or a bite of food. Jack held the sleeping Time Lord a little tighter, thankful to have him safe in his arms after what that place did to him.

"I know I can't change time but at this moment I would give anything to be able to burn the place down," Jack seethed.

"I wouldn't stop you," John admitted. He looked at the sleeping man in Jack's arms. The Doctor's breathing was even and he seemed at peace in his dreams. Nothing like the turmoil that John knew once wracked the man. He wasn't sure if the Doctor still suffered from nightmares of the Time War or even remembered it the way that John did. He wished silently that he could have that same piece as he looked over at Jack again. "But we both know the good that place does. They develop medicines that save billions of people across the universe. We can't just destroy the facility because they hurt him.

"It is nice to dream about, though," Jack sighed. He laid his head against the Doctor's briefly feeling the cool breath against his skin. He stood picking the Doctor up in his arms with ease. The Doctor didn't even stir as he was moved, trusting Jack completely to keep him safe. "I should probably get him home. You will be alone with Gwen tomorrow morning until we are done with the tests, then Martha and Mickey should be here. Depending on how the Doctor is doing, Ianto may be in around the same time but the two of us are going to spend a few days at home."

"Do you need me to come over to help?" John wondered. Jack shook his head no.

"He is still wary of you and even if he agreed to the tests, he is going to be afraid and enough pain tomorrow without having you there," Jack answered bluntly. He also still wasn't completely sure of John's motives. While the information he had provided was useful, he still wanted to keep him away from the Doctor as much as possible. Granted he hadn't done a very good job today.

"I understand," John replied. He bid them goodnight before turning back to the computer. He wasn't tired and there was too much to study before he retired for the night. Opening the first file, he began to study the Doctor's treatment.

-DW-

Jack was able to put the Doctor in the SUV and drive the short distance home barely disturbing him in the process. Arriving at the small house, the Doctor got sleepily out of the SUV making his way into the house where Ianto was waiting for them. After a hot cup of milky tea with plenty of sugar, he allowed Jack to help him change into his pajamas. Jack tucked the Doctor into his bed holding him until he fell asleep before making his way back down the stairs. He cuddled with Ianto on the couch as he proceeded to tell him what he had learned. Ianto was horrified to hear that they had tried to kill the Doctor, even if it did make sense. He was also angry that the Doctor knew what they were doing to him but was helpless to stop the abuse. He agreed once more that Sky needed to pay but he still didn't believe that they should kill her. He wanted to believe there was good in her and wanted to still take her to the prison camp. Jack reluctantly agreed to make his lover happy.

There was no lovemaking as the two of them retired to bed where the Doctor was sleeping. They sandwiched him in between them making him feel loved and safe even in his sleep. Come morning, Jack was awake first anxious about what the day would bring. He was worried about the tests they would be performing on the Doctor, even if he knew it was for the best. Reaching down, he stroked the head of the large dog that had joined them during the night. Her tail thumped against the bed softly as she licked his hand offering him comfort. He accepted it before rolling out of bed. Calling Artemis to come with him, he took her downstairs letting her out back. While she ran around he retrieved a small cup from the TARDIS. He took it upstairs with him setting it in the loo for the Doctor.

It wasn't long after that the Doctor began to stir. He stumbled his way to the toilet lifting the lid. Jack intercepted him handing him the cup to use instead. The Doctor made a face at him as he took the cup. He started to throw it towards the tub, but Jack stopped him. The Doctor reluctantly used the cup and Jack put a lid on it to keep it from spilling before taking it back to the TARDIS. The Doctor didn't follow him, instead choosing to let Artemis in and feed her breakfast. The morning was quiet as they prepared for the day. As the morning progressed it was clear the Doctor was becoming anxious and he ran to hide aboard the TARDIS at the sound of the door. Martha wasn't phased and despite his worry, Jack was able to lead the Doctor back out of his second bedroom and into the medi-bay.

"Good morning, Doctor. How are you feeling today?" Martha questioned. The Doctor didn't answer her as he took a seat on the bed. He was gripping Jack's hand so tightly that Jack's fingers were turning red. Knowing he was afraid, Martha started with the simple examination of eyes, ears, mouth, and nose. She checked his lymph nodes in his neck then listened to his hearts and lungs. He whimpered softly as she pulled out an empty syringe. He didn't like syringes as the fluids inside meant pain. He was coming to realize, though, that empty ones were just for blood and didn't hurt as much. With the basic tests finished Martha prepared for the next test.

"Jack I need you to help the Doctor to remove his shirt and lay on his side. You are going to stand by his head supporting his shoulders and chest. I want Ianto in the middle and Mickey down by his feet. He is already afraid, so I need you to make sure you are firm but careful as you restrain him so that he doesn't move," Martha ordered.

"No," the Doctor whimpered. Jack kissed him softly on the head.

"It's going to be alright, Doc. As soon as Martha is done you and I are going to cuddle and have tea but right now I need you to be brave. Can you be brave for me?" Jack wondered softly. The Doctor nodded shallowly. He was visibly shaking as he allowed Jack to help him remove his shirt then lay on his side. Jack held the Doctor's hand still as he put his other hand firmly on the Doctor's shoulder. Martha moved behind the Doctor with a covered tray. Out of his sight, she removed the towel to reveal several needles as well as a few tubes to collect the fluid. She had Mickey help the Doctor to move his legs in order to curl into himself and Ianto held the Doctor's waist and thigh allowing Mickey to hold his knee and feet. With everyone in position Martha began.

"Jack, no, ow," the Doctor started to scream as he felt the first needle.

"Shhh. You're alright," Jack cooed. Whether the Doctor heard him was unclear as he continued to scream. Even if he had agreed to the procedure, it was different actually experiencing it. He continued to scream as Martha numbed his back but as she inserted the next needle, he suddenly went quiet.

"Did he pass out?" Martha questioned Jack.

"No, I think he is just in shock," Jack answered as he looked into the Doctor's brown eyes.

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Martha replied. She didn't want to stop the procedure if she didn't have to but she would if it was best for the Doctor. "Talk to him, and comfort him the best you can.

"Sweethearts, are you still with us?" Jack wondered. He lifted the Doctor's hand, thumbing the side of his face. "Sweethearts, talk to me."

"Jack," the Doctor whispered. Jack breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing his voice. He leaned over kissing the top of the Doctor's head.

"You're doing so well, love. Just a short time more," Jack reassured him. The Doctor tried to fight the hands holding him but was unable to. Scared, he began to scream again, tears joining the screams. Jack continued to try to comfort him. He kept his head close to the Doctor's whispering how brave the Doctor was and reassuring him that they were almost done. He was breaking, though, as he hated seeing the Doctor so scared. It was a relief when Martha finally told him they were done. She had Mickey release the Doctor first. With Ianto's help, they stretched the Doctor's legs out and Jack climbed up on the bed rolling him on his back. He used his body to pin the Doctor trying to keep him from hurting himself. Mickey and Ianto left the medi-bay but Ianto returned shortly with a tray.

"Ianto's spoiling you," Jack cooed seeing a cup of tea, a banana milkshake, foam bananas, and a fresh banana. Ianto set the tray were Jack could reach it. Jack picked up the milkshake first. He brought the straw to the Doctor's mouth. The Doctor took a small drink as he reached towards the tray. Ianto brought it closer holding it tightly. The Doctor grabbed the foam bananas. He held them tightly not eating them.

"Mine," he stated.

"No one is going to take them from you, Doctor," Ianto reassured him. The Doctor obviously wasn't sure as he moved his hand to the side hiding them from the men. Jack chuckled kissing him softly. The Doctor wasn't happy at the moment and Jack understood why. He just hoped that the tests would tell them something new about the Doctor's condition.


	33. Chapter 33

The Doctor had calmed down while cuddling with Jack. Jack was no longer laying on him to keep him on his back but beside him holding him close. Ianto was sitting on the bed next to them and with his help, the Doctor had finished not only his tea but his milkshake, banana, and several pastries. He seemed in better spirits despite being in the medi-bay. That all changed the moment that Martha came back into check on him. Almost immediately, the frightened Time Lord re-emerged as he clung to Jack shaking.

"No, Jack. Please no ow," the Doctor begged. Jack made a gentle shushing noise as he ran his fingers through the Doctor's hair.

"Don't worry, she isn't here to hurt you. She is just here to check on you before heading back to Torchwood. Isn't that right, Martha?" Jack questioned in a soft tone.

"That's right. I just want a quick look at his back before I head over to Torchwood," Martha agreed. She had sent Mickey ahead shortly after finishing the procedure on the Doctor. She wanted John to start analyzing the samples and would head over to help him as soon as she was sure the Doctor was stable. He was still upset at her for putting the needle in his back and she understood why. Even if he had agreed to the procedure, he hadn't been mentally prepared for how the pain of it would affect him. She knew from experience that she just needed to give him a few days and he would be happy with her again.

"What do you need us to do?" Ianto questioned.

"I need to help me roll him on his side again so that I can look at his back," Martha informed the two men. Ianto nodded standing up so that he could get leverage. The Doctor pressed his face to Jack's chest sobbing deeply as he was forced onto his side. He whimpered no continuously as he trembled. Jack tried his best to comfort him as Martha moved the bandage revealing a dark bruise had formed above his spine and several smaller ones from the initial injections. She was gentle as she checked them, relieved that the bruising was normal and wasn't due to additional complications.

"No more," The Doctor whined as he squirmed under her touch.

"It's alright, I'm done," Martha announced. She put a new plaster over the injection site then pulled off her gloves. Standing, she took a small vial out of her pocket setting it on the bedside table. "It isn't uncommon for patients to get headaches after the procedure, so I am leaving you with a small vial of pain pills for him. If he needs them, he can safely take two ever eight hours. If his headache becomes worse or if he still needs the pills after the amount I left is gone, I would like you to call me immediately. Other than that, a few days of rest and cuddling and he should be back to his old self."

"Thank you," Jack told her. He held out his hand and Martha shook it. She then shook Ianto's before leaving for the night. With Martha gone, Jack helped the Doctor out of the bed. The Doctor was still sobbing pitifully, so Jack carried him off the TARDIS and out into the home they shared. Artemis whined upon seeing her distressed owner. Coming to his side, she tried to push her head into his hand but he wasn't having it as he gripped Jack's shirt tightly. Jack helped him down onto the couch and Artemis immediately jumped up onto the couch beside him. She pressed her face between his and Jack's chest whining.

"No Artemis," the Doctor complained.

"It's alright, girl. He is just unhappy," Ianto told her as he took a seat on the other side of the large white dog. She ignored him as he scratched her back as she tried desperately to comfort the Time Lord. Knowing that she was just doing what came instinctively to her, Ianto let her as he went to make the Doctor another cup of tea.

-DW-

Upon receiving the samples, John moved from the archives to the lab just off the autopsy room. He had been up all night studying the videos of the Doctor. He watched on as the Doctor failed to put together a simple puzzle, more than one-word sentences, and anything above a basic concept in math. He struggled to keep his composure letting panic overwhelm him as his day changed or if night fell. John too saw little hope in making the Doctor whole again and wouldn't have blamed Jack for sending him to Flatholm island. That is until the TARDIS was finally able to intervene. It was very clear that she had affected the Doctor in a positive way and while he still couldn't do simple puzzles, talk well, or always keep his composure, she had helped him to start coming back to them. Now maybe John could do the same.

He was careful as he separated out the samples to test. The urine, hair, and blood he could easily get again but he wasn't going to make the Doctor go through another lumbar puncture due to his carelessness. It was times like this that he missed the Doctor's TARDIS and the labs that he once had access to. Through them, he could have had the samples analyzed and on his way to helping the Doctor in a matter of minutes rather than the days that it would take him now. He knew that Jack would never let him on the old TARDIS, though, and his own was too young to process things as fast. Still, Torchwood had access to alien technology that was far superior to Earth's own so if he had to be stuck using any primitive systems, he was glad it was theirs.

He had just finished moving the blood to the centrifuge when the door to the lap opened. He didn't look up as a cup of coffee was placed by his hand. In his own labs, he had a rule about drinks in the work area. Here, he welcomed the hot cup as his own weariness was beginning to weigh on him.

"Thank you, Martha," he commented as he glanced quickly at the hand that was holding the handle of the cup.

"You're welcome. I thought I would offer you a pick-me-up after your late night and also offer my own services to help you," Martha informed him. He didn't answer as he capped off the small vial of blood and placed it in the last slot. Closing the centrifuge, he set it to spin before picking up the coffee.

"I already have the blood started and I was just going to start analyzing the spinal fluid. If you would like, I could use help separating the hair follicles so that I can look for the drugs that were used on him," John answered her. As he turned to look at her, she could see the bags beneath his eyes making her wonder when the last time he slept was. As a doctor, she wanted to send him to bed to sleep for a few hours. As his friend, though, she knew he would never listen. Deciding to keep an eye on him, she took a seat pulling over the small bag of hair. "How is the Doctor doing?"

"His back bruised pretty badly even though I was careful during the procedure. So naturally, he is sore and upset because he is hurting but it is nothing that a day of cuddling won't fix. Jack and Ianto will spoil him rotten and he will be back to getting into trouble in no time," Martha reassured John.

"I know they are relying on me for answers and I don't know what Jack will do to me if I let them down," John sighed. He hadn't forgotten that until only a couple of days ago he had been determined to make the Doctor pay. Now he was trying to help them make the Time Lord whole again. Failing to do so would only prove to Jack that he wasn't trying to help the Doctor but find new and clever ways to hurt him. In order to make Jack trust him, he had to find answers in the samples they took and he was determined not to rest until he did.

"Jack will understand. He will just be thankful you tried," Martha responded but John wasn't that sure. Even though he was happy that Martha still seemed to be on his side, it was times like this he wondered if she was just trying to keep the peace in the small group. The thought made him lonely and wishing that he still had his friend. Wishing that Donna could come smack him for his anger before hugging him and reassuring him that it would be alright. Trying not to let Martha see him wipe the tear from his eye, he turned back to his work. The answers were some where in front of him, he just had to find them.


	34. Chapter 34

That day, they had an early night as the Doctor remained sore and moody just wanting to go to bed. Jack managed to get him bathed and in bed in the early evening without dinner or dessert. The Doctor didn't mind as he curled into himself falling quickly into a deep sleep. Jack checked on him several times throughout the night before finally joining him in bed, holding the sleeping man close to his chest. The next morning the Doctor woke early but in a better mood. His back was still sore and he had a slight headache. It would have been quickly resolved with the pills that Martha left, but getting the Doctor to take an medicine was a feat within itself. He refused the pills keeping his mouth tightly closed as he turned his head away from Jack.

"They will make you feel better, sweethearts," Jack cooed but the Doctor shook his head no as he continued not to look at Jack. "Oh well, I had a surprise planned for you but I guess since you aren't going to take your medicine you would prefer to have another lazy day at home instead." That got the Doctor's attention and he looked over at Jack with a curiosity in his brown eyes.

"Present?" He dared to ask.

"No, not a present. A trip to a place that I know you will like but I am not going to make you sit for an extended period of time in the SUV with a sore back," Jack informed him. He sighed elaborately. "Oh, well. Guess we will go another time." The Doctor made a fact at Jack, knowing that the Captain was trying to trick him. Still, his curiosity was winning and he reluctantly reached out to take the pills. Jack watched on gratefully as the Doctor put the pills in his mouth rather than throwing them across the room. He swallowed them down with a large drink of tea.

"Yuck," He told Jack as he finished.

"I know you don't like them, but they will make you feel better," Jack responded. The Doctor rolled his eyes at Jack before taking another drink of his tea. Jack waited until he had finished it before taking him upstairs to dress for the day. Stripping the Doctor out of his pajamas, he had him turn so that he could look at his back. Unlike with Martha, the Doctor showed no panic or unhappiness as he turned his naked body. Jack removed the plaster seeing the same dark bruising that Martha had seen the day before. The edges were just as dark, showing no sign of healing yet. Jack ran his hand down the Doctor's spine making sure to keep clear of his bottom. He turned the Doctor back around to help him dress. The Doctor was slightly hard, but Jack ignored it for now as he pulled on his pants followed by brown pinstripe trousers. Then came the undershirt, overshirt, suit jacket, tie, belt, socks, converse followed by his long brown coat. He always thought the Doctor wore too many layers and having to help him dress every day proved it to him. Still, the Doctor looked good in his suit and Jack didn't mind seeing him in it.

With the Doctor dressed, he quickly dressed in his normal outfit before loading the Doctor and his big white dog into the back of the SUV. Ianto had gone into work that morning, so the Doctor had to sit alone as Jack drove. It was going to be over a three hour trip to where they were heading and Jack brought along extra pain pills as well as sleeping pill just in case. The Doctor watched out the window as Jack drove becoming slightly confused as Jack headed away from Torchwood. He whimpered as once more they headed away from the comforts of Cardiff towards the direction of UNIT and John's hideout.

"Where are we going?" the Doctor asked from the backseat. Jack looked up into the review mirror to see the Doctor watching him apprehensively.

"It's a surprise but I promise you will like it," Jack reassured the man. The Doctor wasn't sure, however, and the closer they got to London the more unhappy he became. Jack kept talking to him soothingly. Eventually, it got to be too much for the Time Lord and he had no choice but to pull over. Getting out of the SUV, he opened the door to the back climbing in. He took the scared man into his arms holding him tightly as the Doctor trembled in his arms. "We are almost there and then I promise you will have someone that you can talk to and cause trouble with."

"Who?" the Doctor wondered softly.

"If I told you, it would ruin the surprise but I promise you will like it," Jack reassured him. He kissed the Doctor softly on the top of the head. "You trust me right?"

"Yes," the Doctor responded immediately.

"Then I just need you to be patient for a little longer and we will be at your surprise," Jack told him. The Doctor sighed.

"Fine," he agreed, even as he continued to tremble. Jack got back into the driver's seat, pulling out onto the road again. He kept one eye on the Doctor as he drove the unfamiliar streets to a large home that set in a small neighborhood. Getting out once more, he helped the Doctor out of the SUV and took his hand as he led him up the stairs. As they approached the door, it opened and a familiar person smiled at him.

"Hello, Doctor," Sarah Jane said happily. The Doctor smiled back at her. No longer afraid, he hurried forward to give her a hug. It had been a couple of weeks since he had seen her last despite Jack's promise to take him to Croydon to visit. The trip had been postponed due to the Doctor being hurt and until John had been captured. Now they knew the Doctor was safe, Jack saw no reason to keep him from his one-time friend.

"Sarah Jane," The Doctor replied just as happily as he bounced on his heels. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Come in, I have tea and biscuits waiting for you," Sarah informed him. He nodded following her inside her home. He paused just inside the doorway, though, upon seeing two unfamiliar men waiting for him. He took a step back putting himself against Jack's chest as he sought the Captain. Jack put an arm around him, holding him close and providing him comfort.

"They are part of your surprise, Doctor," Jack reassured him. He knew that the Doctor didn't do too well with strange men as they were the ones that had hurt him at the base. Still, he had hoped that the Doctor would at least have residual memories of one of the men. "Doctor I would like you to meet Sarah Janes, son Luke."

"Hello, Doctor," the younger of the two men spoke up. The Doctor smiled at him as he made no move to step closer.

"And this is Wilfred. He is Donna's grandpa," Jack told him. The Doctor looked at the older man. His name sounded familiar but just like many of his memories, it eludes him to how he knew the older man. The man had kind eyes, though, and he was staring at him with a softness in them.

"Hello again," Wilfred said huskily. He had been warned that the Doctor might not remember him but try as he might, he wasn't prepared for the confused eyes that stared at him.

"Come sit by me Doctor and we will have a nice cuppa while we talk," Sarah Jane announced. The Doctor nodded. Keeping a tight grip on Jack, he pulled the Captain with him as he walked over to the couch taking a seat as far away from the two men as possible. Jack sat down next to him wrapping one arm around the Doctor to hold him. Leaning forward he picked up the first cup of tea, sipping it before handing it to the Time Lord who took it without question. Picking up his own cup, Jack was thankful to see the coffee within it. He took a drink to wash the taste of tea out of his mouth. The silence in the room was deafening as they drank, not sure what to say to each other. The Doctor was alright with that as he held his cup, not drinking the contents as he stared at the two men. The sound of his cup shattering on the floor finally broke the silence in the room.

"Doctor," Jack chastised softly.

"That's alright accidents happen. Luke, will you get me a towel so I can clean this mess up?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Yes, Mum," Luke responded getting up quickly.

"Doctor, can you help pick up the glass?" Jack wondered.

"No," The Doctor replied stubbornly. Jack carefully eased out of his arms as he bent down to pick up the shattered cup. The Doctor sat scratching Artemis's head as he continued to stir at Wilf. He reminded himself this was normal behavior for the Doctor but it didn't help. The Doctor would eventually come around to the two men, Jack just had to be patient. Taking a deep breath, he reminded himself he loved that man as he finished cleaning up the broken glass.


	35. Chapter 35

With the glass and tea cleaned, Jack returned to his seat next to the Doctor. Thinking it was an accident and not realizing that the Doctor had dropped his tea on purpose as a means to get rid of it, Sarah Jane provided the Time Lord with a fresh cup. Jack took it for him, making sure the Doctor saw him take a drink of it before he set it on the table in front of the man. The Doctor didn't care as he continued to stare at Wilf.

"So, Sarah Jane, have you had any more problems with the Slitheen?" Jack questioned trying to break the silence.

"No, they have left us alone since the one incident. We were looking into a possible alien invasion in Croydon not too long ago but it turned out to be nothing. UNIT was going to keep an eye on the area for us and the Brigadier promised to be in contact if anything should arise," Sarah Jane responded. The room went silent again as she picked up her own coffee.

"Newspaper," the Doctor whispered softly before anyone else could speak.

"What was that sweethearts?" Jack wondered as he looked towards the Time Lord.

"Happy Christmas," the Doctor answered louder, his eyes never leaving the older man.

"Christmas was a couple of months ago, sweethearts. Remember we went to Francine's house to celebrate," Jack explained thinking the Doctor was confused. The Doctor rolled his eyes at Jack as he pointed towards Wilfred.

"No, him. He sell newspaper," the Doctor informed Jack as he turned his eyes briefly towards him.

"You remember him?" Jack questioned and the Doctor nodded. He looked back at Wilf as he smiled this time.

"Hello." Wilf smiled back at the time Lord.

"Hello, Doctor," Wilf responded. The Doctor reached for his tea and Jack put his hand near it ready to stop the Doctor from throwing it across the room or dropping it again. He was relieved when all the Doctor did was take a drink from the cup, then use the fact that Jack was holding his hand near it to give it to the Captain. Jack took the cup setting back on the table.

"You met at Christmas?" Jack questioned and the Doctor nodded. Wilfred proceeded to tell the group about their first meeting on Christmas Eve as he was working at his newspaper stand. The Doctor listened intently at first as he remembered meeting Wilfred but the old man was filling in the gaps in his memories. Much to his disappointment, the story wasn't that exciting. He had just appeared to the older man, talked to him, then disappeared. Loosing interest he looked around the room. Spotting a strange object on the mantle place, he stood walking over to it. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his sonic.

"Doctor," Jack warned.

"Oh, let him look. He can't hurt it," Sarah Jane spoke up.

"He may not be able to hurt that but given the chance, he will start sonicing everything in your home. Including your computer on the wrong setting so that he wipes the drive of important documents that you need," Jack told her. He was obviously speaking from experience and his tone reflected how unamused he had been to find that his computer was wiped clean. He had taken the Doctor's sonic away after that fiasco resulting in a fit that caused the Doctor to be locked in his cell most of the day. It was Ianto who had to step in and be the voice of reason to Jack as well as provide comfort to the Doctor. He wasn't given his sonic back for a week but he stopped yelling for it after the first day accepting that he had made a mistake.

"It is made from Bazoolium," Luke informed the Doctor as he moved closer to him. He had been fidgeting on the couch for the last while, eager to talk to the Time Lord. His mum had told him that the Doctor was easily panicked, though, and that he needed to give the Time Lord time to become comfortable before he pounced him. The Doctor's interest in the ornate statue gave him the opportunity to speak with him. He babbled on to the Doctor telling him about how they received the strange piece of metal as a gift after helping an OriCanine find it's way home. "I have more artifacts in my room if you want to see them. You can also meet Mr. Smith."

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed taking a liking to Luke. Luke was intelligent and had a childlike curiosity to him that the Doctor could relate to. Luke took off towards the stairs and the Doctor headed after him. He paused at the bottom looking towards Jack before running up after the teenager.

"Go ahead. I will be right here if you need me," Jack reassured him, pleased that he was coming out of his shell. The Doctor took a deep breath. He put one foot on the bottom step and soon was out of sight. The Captain waited tensely listening for the sound of the Doctor needing him. When five minutes passed and there was no screaming or distressed Time Lord climbing in his lap, he allowed himself to relax back on the couch. He felt a little bad that Wilfred had driven down from Chiswick just to be ignored by the Doctor but Wilfred didn't seem to mind. The conversation was lighthearted as they talked and relaxed. It was nice not to think about work for a while or worry about what John would find from his tests.

"Are you having fun?" Jack asked as the Doctor came back down the stairs almost an hour later.

"I like Luke," the Doctor answered as he sat down next to Jack picking up his cup of tea. He made a face as he found the cup had gone stone cold. "It cold."

"Well, it has been sitting for a while. I am sure if you ask nicely, someone will make you a fresh cuppa," Jack replied.

"Please," the Doctor begged holding out the cup to Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane laughed going to make him another cup. He hugged Jack, then bounded after her eagerly. They disappeared into the kitchen. He came out ahead of her a few minutes later rushing back up the stairs. Sarah Jane rejoined the two men in the living room.

"He drank two cups before they had a chance to cool. I tried to get him to drink a cup of water as well but the look he gave me made it seem as if I were offering him a pear instead," Sarah Jane informed Jack.

"He hated pears even when you knew him?" Jack questioned and Sarah Jane nodded. The talk changed from small talk to their time spent with the Doctor. Wilfred added a little but he had only met the Doctor a few times before now. Still, he enjoyed the stories and hearing about what the Time Lord had once been. It also made all three of them sad to realize that man was gone. A crash from upstairs followed by a bark of laughter reminded him that a part of the Doctor he once knew and loved was still in there.

"Sorry," the Doctor called from up the stairs.

"I will pay for whatever he just broke," Jack promised as he stood up.

"Don't worry about it," Sarah Jane replied.

"I should probably check on him anyway. He had a lumbar puncture yesterday and shouldn't be doing anything too strenuous for the next few days," Jack answered. His quick trip up to check on the Doctor was delayed as he had to explain about John and the tests that he was running. He didn't want to give them hope that the old Doctor would be returned to them. Even if he couldn't help but feel that hope himself. A second crash reminded him that he had yet to check on the Time Lord, though. Going up the stairs, he found the Doctor sitting on the floor. He didn't look happy as he picked up a book that was near him throwing it towards a bookcase. The bookcase had been the cause of one of the crashes as the majority of it laid on the floor in front of it.

"Is everything all right?" Jack wondered as he looked for Luke finding him standing near his bed.

"Fine. We were just discussing Bazoolium and its practicality of using it to make anything besides a weather detector," Luke explained to Jack. Jack listened positive that Luke had done most of the talking as he wasn't sure how much or how quickly the Doctor could add input with his slow speech pattern.

"And the bookshelf?" Jack questioned.

"I think the book he was reading was frustrating him. That's alright as I can clean up the mess later," Luke answered. Jack nodded as he knelt down in front of the Doctor. The Doctor was staring down and Jack could see the unhappiness in his eyes as he stared forward.

"Do you need to come downstairs for a little while?" Jack asked him seriously. The Doctor looked up at him with a frown on his face.

"No," the Doctor sighed. He absentmindedly reached back rubbing his back.

"Is your back hurting?" The Doctor nodded. Jack went behind him, carefully untucking his shirt so that he could look at the Doctor's back. The bruise was still prominent but it wasn't any darker or worse than in the morning. Jack pulled his shirt back down, tucking it back into his trousers. Looking at his watch he quickly calculated the time. The Doctor still had another hour before he could take more medication for his back. That is if he could get the Doctor to take it. He kissed the Doctor on the side of the head as he reassured him he was alright.

"Pills?" The Doctor wondered causing Jack to frown. The Doctor never wanted medicine willingly so the fact he was asking for it made Jack worry.

"Soon. I will bring them to you as soon as you can take them," Jack promised. Rather than go back downstairs, he stayed with Luke and the Doctor keeping an eye on the Time Lord. Despite his not feeling well again, he was talking to Luke and showing interest in the teenager's experiments. Jack text Martha asking about the medication and was relieved when Martha responded that it was fine to give him the next dose a little early. He gave the Doctor the pills, watching as he swallowed them without complaint. Jack offered to take him home but he declined. He was enjoying himself and didn't want to leave yet. Taking it as a positive sign, he returned to Wilfred and Sarah Jane leaving the two to their discussion.

-DW-

John sighed as he read the results of the tests that he was running. While not all the results had come back, it was clear that he wasn't going to find the answers he needed from the fluids that had been collected. There was nothing in the Doctor's blood or urine that told him anything new. He still had the tests being run on the hair and spinal fluid, but he had little hope that they would return anything new. The hair may tell him more about the drugs that were used on the Doctor and while that could be helpful, he wasn't sure that it would help him to make the Doctor whole again.

If he couldn't find anything in the tests he was running, the next step would be to look in the Doctor's mind. He doubted that would go over well with either Jack or the Doctor as he had already shown his contempt for the Time Lord. He would have to convince them that he was trying to help the Doctor and not providing answers wasn't going to cut it. Once again he wished that he had a friend to talk to causing his mind to wander to Donna. Pushing the tests for the Doctor aside, he pulled out a piece of paper as he tried to figure out how he could help her instead.


	36. Chapter 36

With the Doctor properly medicated again, Jack could hear him being more active upstairs as he sat talking with Sarah Jane and Wilf. He was glad the Doctor was having fun as he heard barks of laughter along with the occasional slurred shout as he got overly excited about something. Luke had turned out to be a very good thing for the Time Lord and already Jack was planning with Sarah Jane on how they could get the two together again. It was agreed that they should let the two spend as much time as possible together, even if it was difficult since they lived three hours apart. Plus Luke had school and other activities while Sarah Jane worked.

"It would be easier if he could drive his TARDIS," Sarah Jane commented. Jack nodded his agreement.

"In the last six months, though, he has only driven it once. I agreed to a day trip because he was bored and we ended up at Demon's run. The panic attack that followed prevented him from driving home and he hasn't even looked at her controls since," Jack informed Sarah Jane. While Jack could drive the TARDIS for short trips, he didn't feel comfortable taking her to and from Croydon on a regular basis.

"He doesn't go on the TARDIS?" Sarah Jack wondered in surprise.

"I didn't say that. I can't get him off the TARDIS somedays, especially if he knows that he is supposed to have an appointment with Martha. It is the console that he avoids," Jack laughed. Wilfred shook his head but he couldn't help but smile as well. Once more they turned to small talk as Sarah Jane dug out her scrabble game. She set it up on the table between them and they played as they talked. They had almost finished their second game when the Doctor came down the stairs. He yawned sleepily as he stepped over Jack's legs in order to plant himself firmly on the Captain's lap.

"Banana?" The Doctor asked as Jack wrapped his arms around the sleepy Time Lord.

"This isn't home. Do you really think that Sarah Jane would go out of her way just to make sure that she has a banana for you?" Jack questioned the Time Lord. The Doctor nodded.

"She like me," the Doctor told Jack sincerely causing Jack to laugh.

"Are you sure?" Jack teased him.

"Yep," The Doctor answered popping the p at the end. It was Sarah Jane's turn to laugh.

"He's right. I will get him a banana then start supper," Sarah Jane commented as she stood. She got the Doctor a banana before starting their meal. Jack offered to help but it was obvious that he was going to have trouble standing up with the Doctor happily eating the banana on his lap. She declined as she preheated the oven in order to bake the steak and kidney pie that she had made the night before so she didn't have to spend the time cooking while the Doctor was there. She served it around the table and while the Doctor sat with them, he didn't seem too interested in the meal choosing to feed bits of it to Artemis.

"We should be heading home," Jack told the small group as the Doctor leaned heavily against him yawning. He stood helping the Doctor to stand. The Doctor groaned as he was forced to move towards the door. He promised Sarah Jane and Luke that he would see them again soon. He also told Wilfred that he would be in contact within the next few days. He wanted to give Wilf a chance to see the Time Lord without Luke to distract him. Wilfred didn't mind, though, as he was just happy to see the Time Lord happy. The last time he had seen him, the Doctor had just taken Donna's memories and it was obvious that he was in pain from his decision. Even if he couldn't tell them.

Helping the Doctor into the SUV, he sat in the backseat cuddling with the Time Lord until he drifted off to sleep. Carefully extracting himself, Jack closed the door as quietly as he could before moving to the front seat and starting the engine. He drove back to Cardiff keeping one eye on the Time Lord happy that he remained asleep the entire way. Arriving back to their house, he carried the Doctor into the house rather than waking him. Ianto was waiting up for them and he opened the door letting them inside. Jack thanked him as he headed straight up the stairs to take the Doctor to his bed. He removed his shoes, tucking him into his bed. Then went back down the stairs.

"I'm sorry," Jack told his young lover upon seeing him. He had a lot of time to think during the three-hour drive. With the Doctor safe and happy, he could only think of Ianto. He had treated Ianto horribly and he would understand if the Welshman walked away from him. He was just thankful that he stayed.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Ianto responded.

"I do, though. I have been so stressed over the Doctor that I haven't been treating you right. I promised you when we started dating again that I wasn't going to put you second. Yet, I have time and time again. I have treated you horribly and blamed you for hurting him when you were only trying to protect him. I can't take back what I did, but I promise I will try harder in the future to treat you the way you deserve. If you can just forgive me," Jack apologized.

"There is nothing to forgive. I understand and I love you," Ianto replied. He walked over to Jack, wrapping his arms tightly around the Captain. They pressed their lips together and stumbling back towards the couch collapsed on it in each other's arms. Ianto may not think he was owed an apology but Jack was still determined to make it right. He would show Ianto just how much he loved him and spend the rest of his life proving it.


	37. Chapter 37

They all slept late the next morning. Jack and Ianto from spending the night making love to one another. Jack was determined to prove to Ianto that he loved him and was sorry for how he treated the young Welshman. Even if Ianto said that he had nothing to apologize for, he still did several times. It was in the early morning that they finally fell asleep in each other's arms. Their bodies still entwined. Jack woke first warm and comfortable in Ianto's arms. He kissed Ianto softly on the head considering waking him for another round. As he moved to wake Ianto, however, he noticed the time. It was already past ten in the morning and concern filled him as he realized that the Doctor hadn't joined them during the night, nor had he come to wake Jack demanding his cup of tea.

Carefully extracting himself from Ianto's arms, he got out of bed. He made his way quietly out of his room going across the hall to the Doctor's room. Opening the door he could see the top of the Doctor's head sticking out of the top of his blankets. His concern not alleviated, he made his way over to the bed. Pulling down the blankets, he looked into the Time Lord's face. He smiled as he saw the Doctor's nose scrunch at the coolness of the room compared to the warmth of the blankets. He ran the back of his fingers down the back of the Doctor's cheek. The Doctor huffed at him.

"Come on Doc, it's time to wake up," Jack cooed softly.

"No, Jack. I sleep," the Doctor whined.

"Alright, my sweethearts. I will let you sleep," John apologized. Happy he got a response, he pulled the blankets back up allowing the Time Lord to drift back to sleep.

"I love you," Jack whispered.

"Love you," the Doctor responded just as softly. Content that the Doctor was alright, he let himself out of the room. He would check on the Time Lord in a little while to be sure he was still alright but he was positive that the Doctor had just worn himself out yesterday. He knew that he should have left early in the day when the Doctor first asked for the pills. Only it had been nice to see the Doctor happy and having fun for a change rather than being afraid and in pain.

There had been too much pain in all three of their lives recently but Jack was determined to change that. Going back to his room, he climbed back into bed. Ianto hadn't stirred in his absence. Taking advantage of the situation, he crawled beneath the blankets. He took Ianto into his mouth, exploring as he felt Ianto's body responding to the stimulus. He heard the Welshman moan and felt a hand running through his hair. With Ianto awake, he sucked in his cheeks taking his member deep into his mouth determined to make him cum. His hand made its way between Ianto's legs and he pushed a finger into his body finding lube and cum from their last few bouts of lovemaking.

"I can't again, sir," Ianto whimpered as Jack pressed on his prostate. His body still felt spent from all the previous times he was made to fall over the edge. Jack was determined, though, and he continued to tease the Welshman until he fell over the edge with a groan. A small amount of release filled Jack's mouth and he swallowed it before kissing his way up Ianto's body.

"Morning," Jack smiled as he pressed their lips together letting Ianto taste himself on Jack's tongue. He lifted Ianto's leg, moving it to the side so that he could push slowly into his body. Their mouths never separated for long as their bodies moved as one again. Ianto was oversensitive, whimpering in Jack's mouth as they kissed. He was also slightly thankful that he wouldn't have to go to work today as he knew sitting would be hard. He tried not to think about that as his body moved with every thrust from Jack's hips. Their lovemaking was slow as this wasn't about finding a release but reaffirming how much Jack cared for the young Welshman. Soon though, Jack's steady pace gave way and his thrusts became more erratic. He tensed as he spilled himself deep inside Ianto's body. Reaching down, he took Ianto into his hand. Ianto whimpered, squirming as much as he could as Jack brought him over the edge again. He couldn't help the cry of almost pain as his body released a small amount of cum.

"No more," Ianto whimpered. His body was aching and the thought of cuming again made him want to cry. He whimpered as Jack carefully extracted himself from his body, then collapsed down beside him breathing hard.

"Have I told you recently how much I love you," Jack panted as he tried to get his breath back.

"I love you too, sir," Ianto answered breathlessly. He groaned as he moved, pulling his sore body out of the warm bed. All he could think about was how sore he was and how much he wanted a hot shower. Stumbling out into the hall, he made his way alone into the bathroom. He turned on the water letting it warm up before climbing beneath the hot spray. He turned his back on the water, staring down as he let the water soothe his aching muscles. He wasn't sure how long he stood there before he heard the door to the bathroom open then close again. He prayed silently that Jack was only coming to join him in the shower and that he wasn't trying for another round of sex. As the shower curtain opened, though, he was surprised to see the Time Lord standing there instead.

"Joining me?" Ianto wondered. While it was unusual for the Doctor to bathe with him, it wasn't completely abnormal. Especially during the last few weeks where he had been home more in the morning with him.

"Yeah," the Doctor replied climbing into the water. He immediately took a step back pressing himself against the wall. "Too hot."

"I'm sorry," Ianto apologized as he adjusted the temperature so that it was more comfortable for the Doctor's cooler body. The Doctor put just his hand under the water again testing the temperature. Finding it to his liking, he stepped beneath the water pressing his body against Ianto's. Ianto wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. He kissed the Doctor softly on his head as he just enjoyed the feeling of the cool body against his beneath the warm water. He could have stayed there holding the man all day and he was sure that the Doctor would have let him. Eventually, though, the water began to cool on its own and Ianto had to reach back to adjust it. Not wanting to lose all the hot water before they had a chance to bathe, he reluctantly released the Doctor. Grabbing the shampoo, Ianto helped the Doctor to wash his hair than his body as he washed his own. Getting out, they dried off. Neither one of them had brought clean clothing so Ianto took the Doctor's hand wandering into the hall naked.

"My two favorite men in my favorite outfits," Jack flirted as he leaned against the wall.

"We're not wearing anything," Ianto commented too tired to realize Jack was joking. He yawned as he considered crawling back into bed.

"I know," Jack smiled. Ianto rolled his eyes causing Jack's smile to fall. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

"Just tired and sore," Ianto answered.

"If you want to climb back into bed for a few hours, I will help him dress before making breakfast. I can even bring you up a cup of coffee," Jack offered. Normally, Ianto wouldn't take him up on his offer. Today, though, he kissed Jack softly on the lips then headed gratefully into his own room. He climbed beneath the blankets quickly slipping off to sleep despite his sore body.

"I want tea and a banana," the Doctor informed Jack as they made their way into his room to dress.

"I know," Jack responded not surprised at all by his request for breakfast.

"And pancakes," the Doctor continued as Jack pulled out a clean pair of pajamas. Today would be a lazy day around the house and then tomorrow the three of them would head to the hub to see what John had discovered from his tests.

"Pancakes it is," Jack agreed. Taking the Doctor's hand, they headed to the kitchen. He would make the Doctor pancakes, then take coffee up to Ianto. If Ianto was feeling up to it, he might even offer him a long massage to help his sore body. Pulling out his pan, he started to cook.


	38. Chapter 38

They made it to the hub early the next day as everyone was awake and ready to go. The Doctor had briefly gone on to the TARDIS that morning causing Jack to worry that he was going to have to drag him out but he returned just as quickly with a smile on his face. He didn't complain as Jack helped him into his coat climbing into the back of the SUV without a fight. Suspicious, but thankful the Doctor was being cooperative, Jack drove them over to the hub. Upon parking in the Plas, the Doctor jumped out running across the pavement.

"Stop running," Jack called after him. The Doctor was still supposed to be taking it easy after his procedure. The Doctor didn't listen as he took off into the hub with Artemis on his heels. Jack shook his head as he headed at a normal pace into the hub after him. It was obvious to him that the Doctor wasn't afraid or in pain, so he saw no reason to chase him. Despite Jack yelling at him, the Doctor didn't stop running as he made his way through the hub and down the stairs. He ran into the archive room stopping when he saw John sitting in his normal spot.

"Hello, Doctor," John told him pleasantly.

"Here," the Doctor responded. He reached into his pocket pulling out a long thin silver rod with a blue light on the end. John reached out taking the sonic screwdriver from him.

"But this is yours," John stated. The Doctor shook his head no as he pulled out a second sonic from his pocket.

"This Doctors," he replied. He flipped it in the air missing it. John caught it for him. He held it out to him and the Doctor took it with a smile. He quickly shoved it back in his pocket. The smile faded as he looked at John seriously. His next words were soft and slow as he made himself clear. "She said she forgives you."

"Who forgives me?" John questioned in confusion.

"The TARDIS," The Doctor answered his words quick again and happy. He bounced a little on his heels obviously excited about something. John nodded his understanding as he watched the Time Lord. Their two TARDIS's would have connected the moment they were close to each other, sharing information between them. His own TARDIS was linked to him and knew the pain he carried over the loss of Rose. She had comforted him for many hours as he sat in her console room, not sure what else to do. In his heart, he knew that he should have been with his family, but he couldn't face them at the time.

"I'd like to see her. That is when Jack says it is alright," John suggested.

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed. He looked towards the door as Jack entered. Smiling, he flung himself into the Captain's arms. Jack caught him, smiling as well. He was pleased the Doctor was in a good mood and his smile was contagious. He kissed the Doctor on the side of the head and the Doctor turned his head. Jack caught his lips briefly in what was obviously an attempt at a chaste kiss. The Doctor wasn't having it and he attempted to deepen the kiss. Jack pulled away with another gentle kiss.

"Later," he informed the eager Time Lord.

"Fine," The Doctor sighed.

"You're having sex with him," John stated the disgust in his voice clear. The Captain he knew would sleep with any man, woman, plant, or other alien-like creature. He had suspected it when he first saw them in London together. As he watched the Doctor, though, he began to question his first assumption even if he planned on getting the Doctor away from Torchwood. Normally, them sleeping together wouldn't have surprised him. It was the fact that he was sleeping with the Doctor while he had the brain capacity of a child is what disgusted him.

"No," Jack immediately answered as at the same time the Doctor responded. "Yes," causing Jack to sign. He continued on as John stared at him. "Fine, we are having sex but not in the way you are thinking. I swear to you, I am not hurting him or doing anything that he is uncomfortable with."

"Does Martha know?" John wondered.

"Yes, and while she may not completely approve, she does understand," Jack stated. "Ianto also knows and encourages our relationship. The rest of my team hasn't asked and frankly, it is none of their business or yours about what I do in my personal life."

"Fair enough," John responded not questioning it further. Even if he was disgusted if Martha understood and Ianto approved, then Jack was right and it was none of his business.

"So I was going to wait to have this conversation later when you were with Martha and I in our meeting, but since I am here I want to know if you found out anything from the tests that you ran," Jack questioned. He needed to know that the tests actually had produced a result and that they had hurt the Doctor for nothing.

"I have. While the blood and urine tests didn't tell me anything new, I did find an unusual enzyme in his spinal fluid. Further research, has revealed that it is caused by a neural inhibitor that they would have surgically implanted during his incarnation," John stated. He had given up on finding anything in the samples that he had received. Giving up, he had instead started to look for a way to remove the energy from Donna and open up her mind to him again. He wasn't sure that he could actually find a solution but he had hope that he could speak to her again. It was after the exhaustion overtook him and he started to drift off to sleep that the problem with the Doctor's telepathic barriers began to bother him. Returning to the archives, he once more began working with the spinal fluid until he found what he knew would be there.

"What is a neural inhibitor?" Jack questioned trying not to get his hopes up.

"It is a small metallic device that is inserted at the base of the brain. It can be used for many things but the most common use is to block the telepathic centers of the brain rendering them almost useless. It would prevent the Doctor from any psychic attacks, it would also keep him from building a wall to protect his mind and from communicating with his TARDIS properly," John explained.

"Can it be removed?" Jack wondered. John shrugged.

"We would need to x-ray his head to find the location. It also depends on how it is attached to his brain. I will be honest with you Jack, that I have never heard of one of the implants being removed before. Mainly because all of the test subjects died before they could be," John answered. Jack looked at the Time Lord in his arms. He wasn't listening to the conversation as he bounced a little on his heels, obviously getting impatient. Jack kissed him on the top of the head.

"Then he will be the first," Jack told him confidantly.


	39. Chapter 39

Jack was eager as he headed back up the stairs with the Doctor and John in tow with the knowledge that he could give the Doctor back a little of his telepathic control. He wanted to speak with Martha as soon as possible to x-ray the Doctor's head so that they could confirm John's suspicions. They found her easily enough as she was in the autopsy room like usual. Jack allowed John to explain his findings to her as the Doctor knelt down to play with Artemis, obviously bored with the conversation. Martha listened to what John had to say before agreeing to x-ray the Doctor's head in order to figure out the best way to proceed. Everyone was in agreement but the Doctor.

"No," the Doctor replied as Jack tried to coax him up on to the bed.

"I know you don't like the autopsy room but we need to x-ray your head so that we can see if we can help you communicate properly with the TARDIS again," Jack explained to him.

"Doctor know," the Doctor responded.

"So will you let us x-ray your head?" Jack wondered.

"No," the Doctor answered again. Jack sighed. They could force the Doctor up on to the bed but he wouldn't stay unless they restrained him and restraining him was the last thing Jack wanted to do.

"What if I lay on the bed with you and we can cuddle while Martha takes the x-rays she needs. Will that be alright?" Jack questioned. The Doctor nodded. Martha didn't argue knowing that Jack would just remind her that the x-rays wouldn't affect him and it would keep the Doctor still. Jack offered the Doctor his hand and the Doctor took it getting to his feet. Jack helped him up on to the bed, laying him flat on his back before lying down with him. Rather than lying down beside him, he used his body to pin the Doctor down to the bed with his head rested on the Doctor's chest. The Doctor didn't seem to mind, looking rather comfortable as Martha set up the machine. Being it was Torchwood the technology allowed her to run both x-rays as well as CT scans at the same time. Rather than fight the Doctor later, she set the machine to run both then left the room to finish running the scans. Upon finishing them, she returned to the room with John. Jack extracted himself from the Doctor's arms and the three of them studied the scans.

"Right there," John stated pointing at the x-ray. He didn't need to say anything, though, as the metal object stood out clearly on the x-ray. Martha changed the scans and they could clearly see the metal went into the Doctor's brain.

"The question now is, how do we remove it," Jack asked.

"The obvious answer is that we are going to have to perform invasive surgery in order to remove it. I can't tell how just by glancing it how it is attached but I will continue to study the scans with John and we can make a plan on how to remove the device safely from his head," Martha commented. She glanced over at the Doctor who was off the bed again and getting into a cupboard near the bed. He pulled out all the blankets that were in the cupboard placing them on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked him.

"Cleaning," The Doctor responded. Jack narrowed his eyes in suspicion. The Doctor never willingly cleaned anything, ever. Jack couldn't even remember the Doctor cleaning when his mind was healthy so he knew that the Doctor wasn't really cleaning but was up to something. Sure enough, he picked up all the blankets carrying them away from the medi-bay while leaving the cupboard wide open.

"So when are we going to perform the surgery?" Jack questioned as he watched the Doctor disappear up the stairs.

"It will be at least a week as I need to get as much information as possible about the device in his head as well as how it is attached before I will even think about removing it. I will also need to assemble a crew that I can trust to help me operate." She would be spending a lot of time with John over this next week as well finding out as much as possible about the Time Lord's brain. She would have never attempted to remove the device if she had discovered it before John's arrival. Hopefully, with his expertise, they would be able to remove it and give the Doctor a little control back over his life.

"I will get in touch with the Brigadier and see if he could loan us a couple of surgeons as well as an anesthesiologist to help with the surgery. We will either have to perform the surgery here or on the TARDIS as I don't want to upset the Doctor by taking him to UNIT again," Jack explained to her as he glared slightly at John. John ignored him.

"If you would allow me to, I can assist with the surgery. At the very least, I would like to be in the room so that I can help immediately if any complications arise," John told them.

"We'll see,' Jack replied simply. He still didn't completely trust John around the Doctor and especially didn't want him there when the Doctor would be at his most vulnerable. What he did know is that John would have to work hard to prove to him over the next week that he was no longer out to hurt the Doctor if he wanted to be in the operating room.

"Did you lose someone?" Ianto questioned from up the stairs. Jack looked up to see Ianto standing there with the Doctor. The Doctor had a large smile on his face but Ianto looked less than amused as he stood beside him in a soaking wet suit. He had been working in the archive when suddenly a bucket of water was poured over his head and onto his neatly stacked paperwork. At least the Doctor had the courtesy to bring blankets down for him to clean up with first.

"Why?" Jack asked rubbing the bridge between his nose. The Doctor shrugged.

"Joke?" He guessed. Jack shook his head.

"Get changed and I will take you out to lunch to make up for it," Jack told Ianto. Ianto didn't reply as he let go of the Doctor's arm turning to leave the room. Thankfully, he had extra suits in Jack's room as he often had to change due to Torchwood's fieldwork.

"Doctor come," the Doctor spoke up as he came down the stairs.

"You don't like French food," Jack reminded him.

"I want to go," the Doctor whined, his words slow but his unhappiness coming out clearly through his tone.

"Alright, you can come but only if you apologize to Ianto first," Jack responded.

"Fine," The Doctor sighed. He turned running back up the stairs to find the young Welshman. Wondering what had gotten into the Doctor, Jack promised to return later to find out what they had discovered before going after his two lovers.


	40. Chapter 40

Over the next week, Jack vowed to pay more attention to what the Doctor was watching on the telly as several more jokes were played on the members of Torchwood. They were all harmless pranks but the Doctor had no explanation on why he kept pulling them and the others didn't find them as funny as he did. Gwen was especially upset to find he had switched the toilet paper with tape and then had hidden the rolls in one of the basement cells. Jack promised to speak with him and the jokes seemed to stop as the Doctor took to pouting instead, only to find he had hidden Jack's keys forcing him to get a ride home with Ianto that night. He threatened to leave the Doctor at the hub but the Doctor wasn't afraid he was going to follow through.

During that week, they also saw little of Martha as she spent most of her day aboard the TARDIS with a small team of doctors that the Brigadier had sent over. The Brigadier seemed to be eager to make up for the pain that he accidentally caused the Doctor as it had only been a short conversation before he agreed to send over a team to help with the surgery. Martha debated briefly with John about where to perform the surgery as she wanted the comfort of her own labs in Torchwood. John quickly convinced her that the TARDIS would be the best option as it had sterile rooms, all the Doctor's medications, and more equipment on hand than Torchwood for any unforseen complications. The TARDIS was also connected to the Doctor and would be able to help monitor him to make sure that he stayed stable throughout the surgery. Martha agreed, staying in contact with John by phone as she learned the systems as Jack refused to let John have access to the TARDIS quite yet. John understood, even if he didn't agree, and stayed long hours on the phone as he worked at Torchwood in the archives.

Everyone was worried about the surgery, that is everyone but the Doctor. Jack had discussed with him the fact that they were going to perform surgery on his head and asked for the Doctor's permission even if he was tempted to to allow the surgery to happen regardless. Thankfully, the Doctor had hesitantly agreed and Jack was almost positive it was only because he had asked. Just like with the lumbar puncture the Doctor seemed to only agree to please Jack. He trusted Jack fully and trusted Jack not to hurt him on purpose. He didn't like the thought of the surgery, though, so Jack was careful not to remind him of the upcoming procedure as he caused havoc around the hub.

The morning of the surgery came and it began with a cranky Time Lord who just wanted a cup of tea and a banana. He didn't care that he wasn't allowed to eat, complaining loudly as he sat on the couch watching his morning cartoons. Jack ignored him, tired of explaining he could have a cup of tea later. It was almost a relief when the doorbell rang, even if it meant that the time of the surgery was quickly approaching. Opening the door, he found Martha standing on the doorstep with her small team of doctors as well as John.

"How is he this morning?" Martha questioned.

"Mean, Jack. Mean, Jack. No give poor Doctor tea," the Doctor sang from the living room. Martha couldn't help but chuckle as the Doctor continued his song.

"We are going to run through the surgery one more time, then I will send everyone to wash up while we get him prepared for the surgery," Martha explained to Jack. Jack nodded. He walked with the team through the living room to where the two TARDISes were parked. John ran his hand affectionally over his own TARDIS before following the team onto the Doctor's TARDIS. He paused in the doorway as the TARDIS greeted him happily. She quickly followed her greeting by humming angrily at him and blasting him with cold air.

"I know and I am sorry. I was angry when I arrived here and I shouldn't have taken it out on the Doctor," John apologized. He stepped forward making sure to keep his hand away from the railing as he knew she would shock him the minute his skin made contact. Heading up the ramp, he passed by the controls not surprised by the deadlock chains that decorated the console. Forgetting himself, he put his hand on the chain and electricity shot up his arm. Crying out in shock he let go.

"It seems as if she doesn't want you on board," Jack commented as he watched John.

"She is happy to see me, she is just upset by the way I was treating the Doctor," John explained. He ran his hand across the console stopping at the locked handbrake. "I'm sorry Old Girl. I know I treated him badly when he didn't deserve it." The TARDIS hummed at him again and John felt warm air this time. He smiled as he absentmindedly moved around her console. He checked the settings making sure she was alright. Even if his own time had been brief inside her walls, he still had hundreds of years of memories of being in this room and just needed her to be fine. She hummed at him assuring him that Jack was helping the Doctor with her basic upkeep. Satisfied, John left to join the others to prepare for the surgery as Jack went to listen to another round of the Doctor's song.

"Jack its time," Martha stated as she appeared in the living room almost an hour later. Jack turned off the telly as Ianto hugged the Doctor promising he would be there when the Doctor woke. The Doctor hugged Ianto back tightly before reluctantly taking Jack's hand. The Doctor gripped him tightly as he allowed Jack to lead him onto the TARDIS and into the medi-bay. Jack could see the fear in the Doctor's eyes as he helped him change into a medical gown placing his clothing in a neat pile on the chair. "I am going to give him an injection to help keep him calm but I would like you to stay with us until he is completely sedated."

"Of course," Jack agreed. He held the upset Doctor as Martha gave him an injection in his arm. The Doctor was quickly growing upset so they moved him to the operating theater as soon as possible. They kept the people in the room to a minimum as the anesthesiologist fought to sedate the Doctor. He didn't like the mask and if it wasn't for the fact Jack was helping he would have ran. He didn't count down like he was asked, staring at the Captain as he breathed the drugged air before drifting off to sleep. Jack continued to hold him for a moment, hating how scared the Doctor was before kissing him softly on his head.

"We'll take good care of him and he will be back in your arms before you know it," Martha reassured Jack.

"I know," Jack agreed. He glanced at his watch, knowing that he had at least a five-hour wait ahead of him. He reluctantly made his way out of the surgical room and back into the medi-bay. He found a few books waiting for him next to the Doctor's bed and he thanked the TARDIS as he picked up the first one. He wasn't sure he was going to be able to concentrate on the book, but he would try as he waited impatiently for the surgery to be over.


	41. Chapter 41

Jack didn't have to wait alone long before Ianto joined him in the medi-bay. He also cared deeply about the Doctor and wasn't going to be able to concentrate until he knew that he was safely out of surgery. So, he waited until it was past the time for the procedure to start before entering the TARDIS to find Jack. It wasn't hard as the TARDIS had moved the medi-bay to the first door off of the control room in order to keep the doctors from wandering her corridors. She was still connected to the Doctor, despite him not being able to connect properly, and could feel his unhappiness at having the strangers within her walls. She was his friend, his home, and his safe space after all and so she did her best to provide for him.

"He was so scared, Ianto. He was clinging to me trying to be brave as they forced the oxygen mask over his face but I could see in his eyes that he wanted to run and I wanted to let him," Jack commented upon seeing his lover. He had a book in his hand but he wasn't reading it as he stared at the door to the operating theater, willing it to open.

"I know and I am sorry, Jack. But as scary as that was to him, he fell asleep safe in your arms and he will wake safely in them as well. To him, it will be just like he was taking a nap while we are the ones who have to stay awake and worry," Ianto reassured Jack. He sat down next to Jack lifting his arm. Jack leaned into his touch taking comfort in his lover's arms. He laid the book on his leg as he allowed Ianto to be strong for him. They fell into a comfortable silence, neither one of them able to concentrate on the books as they waited.

Four hours passed. At one point, Ianto went to make them something to eat. Out of habit, he grabbed a third plate for the Doctor. He caught himself before actually plating their meal, thankful he had as he didn't want to upset Jack even more with the reminder that the Doctor wouldn't be sharing their afternoon meal. He brought the food back to the medi-bay and Jack ate hungrily despite his worry. His Artron fueled body made him eat more especially after sex or reviving from death. He had barely eaten due to his worry and despite his worry, his body was craving the calories and substance from the food. He ate a full plate of food, then a second as he realized how hungry he was. He then finished off the remainder of Ianto's meal before declaring he was full. No longer distracted by eating, he once more took to staring at the clock as he waited anxiously for news.

Five hours came and went causing Jack's worry to become worse. He kept trying to tell himself that it was normal for surgeries to take longer than estimated but he wasn't fooling himself. Everything that could go wrong started filling his head as he willed the door to open. As the sixth hour approached, Jack took to pacing the medi-bay as he anxiously awaited any news regarding the Doctor. It was half past the sixth hour when the door to the room finally opened. Martha walked out first looking exhausted followed by another doctor. Fearing the worst Jack felt his legs go weak and he collapsed into the chair beside Ianto.

"Something went wrong, didn't it," Jack questioned. Ianto reached out rubbing Jack's back as he waited anxiously for Martha's answer.

"He is going to be fine. The others are currently running through the post OP checks and I will take you in there in just a moment to be with him," Martha reassured Jack. Despite her reassurance, Jack knew something was wrong. Not only did the surgery take longer than expected, but he also knew Martha well enough to know when she was lying to him.

"Then what went wrong?" Jack questioned.

"There were several unexpected complications while we removed the device from his head. Thanks to John we were able to quickly resolve them. I will go into more details with you later if you want, but the one you need to know about is that he had a seizure as the device was removed. John, the TARDIS, and I all agree that it was due to the device. We don't think the seizures will continue as his brain heals but you need to know that another one is possible," Martha explained. During the surgery, the Doctor had given her trouble starting with the anesthesia. Thankfully John had been there and they had been able to keep him stable and not accidentally overdose him as his Time Lord body fought the effects. Then the device itself was more trouble then they thought to remove and at one point she almost gave up. It was out, though, and John had taken it to study.

"I've dealt with seizures before, Martha," Jack told her. He had been a frontline medic in several wars and seen more than his fair of injuries as well as seizure caused by the injuries. He knew the proper procedures to deal with someone seizing and felt capable of helping the Doctor. Even if he didn't like it.

"I realize that but I can tell you from personal experience that it is different seeing it happen to someone you care about," Martha responded. Jack nodded. "Now, the next thing is that I have given him the antidote to the anesthesia, but not a full dose as I am going to keep him partially sedated the next few days while his brain starts to heal. There is bruising in the telepathic centers of his mind due to the removal of the device. Once the bruising heals John will need to help assess how much control he has again and will help him to rebuild his psychic walls," Martha explained. Jack didn't ask if they could trust him as that wasn't a conversation for now, especially when he was eager to get to the Doctor's side. "I have placed a catheter and I will sedate him further before it is removed. He also has an oxygen mask and IV that I would like him to leave alone, if at all possible."

"Alright," Jack agreed. Seeing that he was getting impatient Martha looked at the time.

"They should be finished with the post-op checks now, so I will take you in to be with him," Martha commented. She turned leading Jack to one of the other rooms off the medi-bay. The Doctor was inside still sleeping soundly. He looked pale and part of his head was shaved from the surgery. He had an oxygen mask covering his mouth and nose and an oxygen reader on his finger revealed that his levels were a little low. Jack walked over to the bed, running his fingers through the Doctor's hair. The Doctor's song had irritated him this morning but now he wanted to hear it overseeing him look so sick on the too white bed.

"I would like you to try to wake him but remember he may not be completely coherent or wake easily as he is still heavily medicated," John informed Jack.

"I promised him tea when he woke," Jack responded.

"I will go make him a cuppa," Ianto replied needing to get out of the room. He left to make the Doctor his tea, returning a short time later. Jack took the cup from him placing his hand against the cup. It was nice and warm and would be perfect for him to enjoy. Setting it on the table, he carefully climbed up on the bed. Stretching out next to his lover, he gently caressed his cheek.

"Sweethearts. Come on now, it's time to wake up my love," Jack cooed. He had to repeat himself several times before the Doctor's eyes began to flutter open. Jack wasn't sure how much he was comprehending as he opened his eyes a crack but he wasn't surprised by the tears that filled them. "Oh, sweethearts, it's all right. I know you feel sickly and I promise I will let you go back to sleep soon but first I have a nice cup of tea for you."

"No, tea," the Doctor whined causing everyone to breathe a sigh of relief. He was awake and responding passing one of his hurdles on his road back to recovery.

"Don't give me that, you begged me for a cuppa all morning and Ianto was kind enough to make you a cup exactly how you like it before bed. It is nice and sugary with just a small amount of milk," Jack tempted him. He held the Doctor's cup tightly knowing his tendency to throw it when agitated. Moving the mask, he brought the cup to the Doctor's mouth. The Doctor took a small drink. A small amount dribbled down his chin but he managed to swallow the rest before taking another drink. Jack helped him to finish a small amount then replaced the mask. "There now isn't that better?"

"Yeah," the Doctor breathed in agreement. Setting the cup on the table he glanced at Martha who nodded. He kissed the Doctor on the side of the head, then snuggled him close.

"Go back to sleep love and I promise I will be here when you wake," Jack whispered.

"Ianto?" the Doctor wondered.

"I'm here," Ianto reassured him. He stepped forward taking the Doctor's hand in his. The Doctor closed his fingers around Ianto's holding on. As he drifted back to sleep, though, his fingers loosened and Ianto laid his hand on the bed. With him asleep again, Martha stepped forward to run through his vitals once more. He had made it through the surgery and was well on his way to recovery.


	42. Chapter 42

It was four days later before Martha decided that it was time for the Doctor to begin waking properly. The swelling had reduced and the bruising had faded leaving him with a stapled together wound that would take longer to heal. Over the last four days, he had done little but sleep as Jack held him or stayed by his side, refusing to go far in case the Doctor woke up scared and needing him. He didn't need to worry, though, as the sedation forced the Doctor to stay asleep allowing his brain to heal.

Preparing for him to wake, Martha first upped the dose of sedative slightly. She had Jack get out of the bed, then gave him a head to toe examination confirming that he was ready to wake properly. Once the exam was finished, she removed the catheter from the Doctor's body before using a soothing cream to keep him comfortable. Together she and Jack bathed him making sure to dry him completely to avoid any rashes. She allowed Jack to cut and style the Doctor's hair as well as shave the small beard that had grown in the last four days. They removed his oxygen mask and all but one of the IV's in his arm. Finally satisfied that she had done all she could to make him comfortable Martha withdrew the sedative in order to allow him to wake in the morning. The Doctor had other ideas though.

It was shortly after midnight when he began to wake. He moaned, rolling over so that he could press his face into Jack's chest. Jack was half awake so he just wrapped his arms around the Time Lord not realizing that he was waking. The Doctor whimpered pressing himself further into Jack trying to make there whole bodies touch. He felt sickly and his head felt funny. His penis also felt strange and he didn't understand it but he didn't like it. He reached down between them taking it in his hand. There was a soreness that he wasn't used to and the top felt strange.

"Jack," he whimpered causing Jack to finally open his eyes.

"You're up early," Jack smiled. Tears seeped out of the corners of the Doctor's eyes rolling down the side of his face. Jack snuggled him a little closer feeling the Doctor's hand between them touching his groin. Jack didn't comment on it as this wasn't unusual behavior for the Time Lord now. He had no sense of personal space or information when it came to Jack and would just as soon touch himself while laying in bed with Jack as hump up against him because he was horny.

"Doctor ow," the Time Lord whined.

"Where do you hurt?" Jack asked in concern. He wasn't surprised when the Doctor didn't answer him. Tears were falling faster now and his hand was still gripping himself. Jack held him with one arm as he rolled hitting the call button next to the bed. It was less than a minute later that Martha came in, having been alerted by the TARDIS that the Time Lord was awake and needed her. She had been hoping that he would sleep until morning, but as usual he ran on his own schedule and had woken early. "Sorry to wake you, but he woke up a short time ago and is complaining that he is hurting. Well, the exact phrase he used is ow, so I don't know for sure he is hurting or just doesn't feel well still from the sedatives. What I do know is he is currently holding himself, so I think he might be a little sore from the catheter."

"I put a soothing cream for him which should have helped with any initial soreness. I can give you another cream to apply once I have ruled out any other problems," Martha commented as she came over to the bed. She pulled on a pair of gloves and the Doctor whimpered louder as he tried to hide against Jack. Martha was patient with him, using the monitors, the TARDIS, and her own experience in tending to him to examine him. It was slow going as he didn't want to cooperate with any instructions she gave him. Still, she managed to give him a head to toe basic exam, looking for anything that could be causing his pain or unhappiness. She didn't find any reason for his unhappiness except for the fact that he was waking and she only managed to upset him more by her examination.

"Alright, I am done," Martha cooed. She pulled off her gloves throwing them in the bin as she turned heading to the medical cabinet. From inside it, she pulled out a soothing cream that Jack could apply for the Doctor. She set it on the table in order to give Jack the option of when he wanted to use it. She went over her findings with Jack, telling him that she saw nothing wrong besides the fact he was waking up and confused. Promising that she would be on the TARDIS if she was needed, she left the medi-bay leaving Jack to calm his lover.

The Doctor was still crying miserably against Jack. He let out deep sobs that stole his breath causing him to hiccup and cough as he cried. He now gripped Jack's shirt with both hands, just seeking comfort as he cried. Jack held him close, cooing softly and reassuring the Doctor that he was alright. As he tried to comfort him, the door to the medi-bay opened a crack and a large white dog came running in. She immediately made her way over to the bed, jumping up on it. Her tail was wagging, even as she whimpered trying to push her face between the Doctor and Jack.

"Artemis," The Doctor managed to sob. He released Jack with one hand, reaching out to pet his dog. He didn't know that she had been kept from him the last few days as he lay sedated in the medi-bay. Ianto had been taking good care of her, but she had still tried several times to get to the Doctor. Martha had let her in to try to help calm the Doctor and it worked. Between Jack and Artemis's attention, his crying slowed. He clung to them as his eyes started to drift closed again. Jack ran his fingers soothingly along the Doctor's back and soon he was sleeping peacefully once more. Jack drifted off to sleep with him, but he was woken twice more by morning.

The first time the Doctor, woke long enough to complain for a cup of tea and become upset that Jack would have to leave him to get it. Jack managed to get out of bed, but when the Doctor tried to follow him, Jack had no choice except to return to the Doctor's arms. He fell asleep again without the comforting cuppa but with the tear stains still on his cheeks. The next time he woke he was more coherent. He wanted a cuppa again and he was more understanding that Jack had to leave him to get it. He didn't want Jack to leave still but he didn't try to follow him. Instead, he used Artemis for comfort as he waited impatiently for Jack's return. He was rewarded by having a hot drink as well as a banana while he cuddled with Jack. He seemed happier but Jack didn't see a difference in his disposition as he sat with him.

Later today or tomorrow, John would be coming in and if the Doctor was cooperative he would be looking at the Doctor's telepathic walls. If the surgery worked, he would have more control and no longer allow anyone or anything in his mind. Jack just hoped that they were making the right decision in trusting John inside the Time Lord's mind. A shudder went through him and he held the Doctor a little closer kissing him on the head as he thought of everything that could go wrong. Not that the Doctor minded. He just leaned farther into Jack as he continued to snack happily on his banana.

"Love you," the Doctor whispered as he turned his head kissing Jack on the cheek. Jack smiled.

"I love you too, sweethearts."


	43. Chapter 43

The Doctor did nothing but relax or sleep the rest of the day as the sedatives leaving his body made him drowsy. John came into the medi-bay in the evening to see about the Doctor's telepathic walls but the Doctor wouldn't let the man anywhere near him. He refused to look at John choosing to bury his face in Jack's chest as John tried to approach. John backed away, stating that he would be back in the morning to try again. Jack nodded, even if he didn't believe that the Doctor would allow him near him in the morning either. John left the room and Jack took to comforting the upset Time Lord. A bowl of ice cream with banana and peanut butter as well as a cup of tea later, he was once more his happy self as he sat snuggling with Jack. Even though he had slept all day, he drifted off early in Jack's arms sleeping until the early morning. After breakfast as well as another cup of tea, they decided to try again to let John test the Doctor's barriers. This time, he tried to be brave even if it was clear that he was nervous.

"I'm just going to help you rebuild your walls, nothing else," John promised as he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Checking and helping him to rebuild his wall better be all that you do. Because I promise if you hurt him, it will be the last thing you do," Jack threatened. John looked up, his brown eyes meeting Jack's fierce ones.

"Has anyone ever told you that threatening someone who wants to die with death isn't very effective, Captain," John asked calmly. He saw the surprise flash through Jack's eyes briefly before they turned away from him. He knew that he was looking towards Martha who was standing behind him but he didn't care as he turned his attention to the Doctor. Raising his hands, he held them close to the Doctor's temples not yet touching his skin. "May I?"

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed his voice soft and unsure. John put his fingers gently against the Time Lord's temples as he closed his eyes. Opening his mind he looked out into the landscape that was the Time Lord's mind. In front of him stood a small blue wall that was no higher than a few bricks. All around it laid bricks that were broken and dust on the ground leaving the Doctor's mind wide open to any mental attacks. Looking out, he could see that the Doctor had no doors, or any other barriers protecting his thoughts or memories from others. Ignoring the wall for a moment, he stepped forward going deeper into the Doctor's mind.

He walked through memories of the Doctor with no filter stopping him from seeing them. He saw the Doctor laughing as he played in the snow of the Plas, and felt his wonderment as it fell around him. He could see Jack staring down at him as their bodies moved as one, feeling the pleasure that the Doctor felt at the movements. He also felt the Doctor's nervousness as he worried that Jack was going to hurt him. John watched longer than he probably should have as he made sure that Jack wasn't hurting the Time Lord. Pulling himself away, he wandered further past the doorless rooms. He could see the Doctor in his previous bodies and some of his past adventures. Everything was out in the open and available for anyone to see. That is why the large door at the back of the Time Lord's mind surprised him.

Curious, he made his way over to the door. There were large blue locks holding the door closed and he recognized the TARDIS's barriers keeping the Time Lord from opening the door. As he drew closer, he could feel the pain emanating out from inside. Reaching the door he ran his hand along the door. He knew in his heart that behind the door was the pain that he had to carry of the Time War. He was tempted to open the doors. To make the Doctor suffer the same pain that he was forced to carry. Only he couldn't do it. Doing so would destroy the Doctor's mind and while he wanted that when he first arrived, he couldn't destroy the Doctor's innocent mind. So rather than open the doors, he moved back to the Doctor's wall. Picking up the first brick, he started to build up the wall.

"Here," a familiar voice said. John turned to see the Time Lord standing in his mind with him. He was holding a brick that was starting to crumble at the edges. John took it adding it to the wall as the Doctor picked up the next brick. They worked together slowly shoring up the wall. It was unsteady and he used the dust to fill in the gaps. He could feel the Doctor's mind becoming weary and he reached a stopping point with the wall only about knee high. It was holding though, and he had hope that they would be able to build it higher. Gently releasing the Doctor's mind, he broke the connection dropping his hands.

"So, how did it go?" Jack asked impatiently. The Doctor smiled leaning into Jack, kissing him softly on the neck before yawning.

"His wall is fragile but we are slowly rebuilding it. It will take time before it is high again and I don't know if it will ever be strong enough to fully protect his mind," John answered. He didn't tell Jack about the TARDIS's door nor did he mention what he had seen in the Doctor's memories. Not that he thought Jack would mind. Jack was the least private person he knew when it came to sex and he was honestly surprised he hadn't been asked to join them in bed. Even if Jack wasn't serious about the offer. "He needs to rest now and we will work on building the wall again tonight."

"Thank you, John," Jack responded. He ran his fingers along the Doctor's temples but didn't try to enter his mind. His own telepathy wasn't strong and he didn't trust himself not to know down the rest of the wall.

"It's nothing," John replied as he stood. He took two steps before he felt dizzy and his legs gave out causing him to crash hard to the ground.

"John," Martha cried out as she rushed over to him. Jack got quickly out of the Doctor's bed, going around to help John.

"I'm fine," John complained.

"Don't you start that with me, John," Martha scolded him. John rolled his eyes at her. "And don't give me that look. Now, do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I felt dizzy, but it is going off now," John huffed.

"Have you felt dizzy before now?" Martha wondered.

"It is only from being in the Doctor's mind for so long. Once I rest, I will be fine," John tried. He tried to stand but his mind reeled again and he landed once more on his butt.

"That's it, Mister. I am going to have Jack help you up on a bed and you aren't leaving here until I have given you a full examination," Martha informed him.

"Yes, Mum," Jack sighed. He didn't fight as Jack wrapped his arms under his legs than across his back to carry him the short distance to the bed. Jack set him carefully on the bed and he crossed his arms as he leaned back against the pillows. He left them crossed as Martha pulled the curtain closed around him. He glared at her and she glared right back as she put her stephoscope around her neck. Sighing, he uncrossed his arms sitting up as he submitted to her exam.


	44. Chapter 44

Martha ran a head to toe exam on John. While it was a little hard for her due to his unique system, she had the TARDIS confirming or dismissing her findings along the way. Still, her lips becoming thinner with every new thing that she discovered. It was obvious that he wasn't taking care of himself and that they had failed to notice it. In their determination to help the Doctor, they had failed to remember that John was hurting. He had been depressed and angry when he first came back to the universe and though his anger had faded, the depression had remained yet failed to be treated properly. In the future, she was going to have to keep a closer eye on him and not allow him to help the Doctor if it was going to be detrimental to his own health. Finally, finishing the exam, she took her gloves off and picked up her clipboard.

"From my findings," Martha began.

"I am dehydrated, malnourished, exhausted, slightly anemic, and have low energy," John interrupted her. He didn't sound surprised by the findings causing Martha to lower her clipboard and stare at him.

"You knew," Martha accused. John raised his eyebrows briefly at her. "If you knew why didn't you say anything instead of continuing to focus on the Doctor?"

"You heard what I told Jack," John answered.

"That you want to die?" Martha clarified and John nodded. "I know that you have been going through a hard time since losing Rose, but you can't give up John. You have people here you care for you and love you. You also have two beautiful children that are waiting for you back in the other universe who have already lost their mother. Don't make them lose their daddy too."

"They can survive without me. Pete and Jackie would love and raise them as their own. Tony and William are already practically like brothers and they love Verity. They will have a good life without me," John answered. Martha opened her mouth to argue but he continued before she could. "I don't belong in that universe or this one. I am a metaphysical crisis that was never supposed to happen. If he hadn't been conceded and decided to place his energy in a hand in a jar rather than continuing to regenerate, I would have never been born. I'm not Time Lord, Gallifreyan, or Human, I am something that shouldn't exist and the universe will be better off without me."

"Bullshit," Jack spoke up from the other side of the curtain. John winced slightly. He had briefly forgotten that Martha and him weren't alone in the medi-bay. On the other side of the curtain was a man that he respected, and the man responsible for his creation. Hearing Jack speak up, though, Martha moved the curtain so that the two of them could talk face to face. Jack was still sitting snuggling with the Doctor but it was hard to tell if the Doctor was awake as he laid on his side with face pressed to Jack's chest.

"Don't get me wrong, John, I understand your depression. I wasn't supposed to exist either and you once thought that I was just wrong. I tried to end it a few times over the years but I too was forced to go on. I found my purpose over time, working for Torchwood. I have done a lot of good for Cardiff and I hope the rest of the universe as well," Jack finished.

"And love?" John questioned.

"I too have lost people I care about. I even gave up on love for a while," Jack admitted.

"You? The man who flirts with everyone gave up on love," John laughed slightly in disbelief.

"I may flirt with everyone and I used to find the occasional lay or the one night stand but that didn't mean I found love. I lost my first wife back in the 1800's shortly after our daughter was stillborn. After that, I traveled and fell in love again in New York a few years later. I fell in love a third time in the 1970's. She gave me my daughter Alice but she ran from me because she couldn't handle the fact that I couldn't die. I didn't love again until I met Ianto and now I have happiness with the Doctor and him. I know it may not seem like you will find that same happiness after losing Rose, but I am sure if you look far enough back in your memories you will find both love and lost yet they both continued to go on. They both lived despite the pain and you have their strength. Things may seem hard right now John, but we can help you get back on your feet if you let us," Jack informed him.

"So that I can help your precious, Doctor," John asked the bitterness clear in his voice.

"No," Jack answered honestly. "As much as we appreciate your help, the Doctor survived before you came here and we will help him to survive long after you return to your family. Believe it or not, we want you back on your feet because we care about you."

"Even after the pain I caused," John wondered softly.

"Even then. We know you were hurting and blamed the Doctor. We have forgiven you for your actions against him and welcome you at Torchwood as our friend and co-worker," Martha chimed in. John smiled softly as Martha wrapped an arm around him hugging him close. He leaned his head against her enjoying the comfort for a moment. His friends had always been the best of him and even now they continued to amaze him with their forgiveness and willingness to help him despite how far he had fallen. Martha released him after a long moment, pulling back so that she could look him in the eyes. She pretended not to see the tears that were glistening on the edges as she spoke again. "Now, I don't need to tell you that you are on bed rest for at least today and tomorrow. You are to eat, have something to drink, then I want you to get a good nights rest. Under no circumstances are you allowed to get out of this bed or try to help the Doctor build his wall again tonight. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Martha," John whispered.

"Good then stay here while I go get you a change of clothing as well as something to eat. Now would you perfer a cup of coffee or tea with your meal?" Martha asked.

"Tea," the Doctor spoke up alerting the rest of the medi-bay to the fact that he was awake and listening to their conversation.

"I actually prefer coffee now," John replied. The Doctor made a rude noise with his mouth and John laughed. "You can have a nice hot cuppa but I would like a cup of coffee."

"I'll be back soon," Martha promised, knowing that Jack would keep an eye on John to make sure that he stayed in bed. John had no plans on getting out of bed. He had let himself believe that he was alone but Martha and Jack proved that they cared about him. He wasn't alright, though. He wasn't even close. Maybe when Martha returned he would speak to her about giving him pills that would help make it a little easier. Then once the Doctor was on his feet again, he wanted more than anything to see his children again. Maybe he could even convince the others to go with him. For now he settled back to wait for his meal.


	45. Chapter 45

Martha returned to the medi-bay a short time later with a tray that had two coffees, a cup of tea, a cup of water, a pitcher of water, as well as several bananas. She passed out the drinks as well as the bananas to the men waiting in the beds as she took their orders for food. After digging through the cupboards, she had decided to send out for curries instead. Jack ordered one extra hot for himself while going for a mild chicken dish for the Doctor. John went for medium heat choosing chicken as well. Martha ordered several sides to go with the meal giving them lots of options to eat. Not that she thought they would eat much as the Doctor was currently on his second banana and John had eaten about half of one banana. He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something to her but took another bite of banana to keep from talking.

Dinner arrived and Jack ate hungrily while the other two men in the medi-bay just picked at their meals. Martha wasn't worried about the Doctor because not only had he eaten two bananas, he was still healing with an IV supplementing the nutrients he needed. John, on the other hand, she threatened with an IV as well unless he ate more prompting him to eat about half his meal before declaring he was full. She let him get away with the amount eaten with a promise that he would try to eat again before the night was through. She watched as he once more opened his mouth again to talk to her but promptly closed it looking away. Curious she went to his side.

"You don't have to be embarrassed to ask me for anything you need. In my years both training and as a doctor, I have dealt with it all. So if you need to use the toilet, I can get you a bottle so that you don't have to sit here and suffer," Martha whispered softly to him. She was trying to keep their conversation private, so Jack pretended that he didn't hear as he focused on finishing the Doctor's part of the meal while the Time Lord snacked happily on the poppadoms.

"I don't," John replied his face crimson.

"Alright," Martha responded doubtfully. It was clear from her tone that she didn't believe him. She started to straighten up when he spoke again.

"I want pills," John whispered quickly. Martha nodded as she leaned closer to him again.

"I will get you them, but you know they aren't going to suddenly fix everything. While they will help make it easier, you are still going to have to work at getting better. That means eating, drinking, and talking about your problems rather than hiding," Martha explained to him.

"I know," John sighed. "I just don't know how to live anymore, Martha. I kept myself alive in order to seek revenge on the Doctor. Now that I can't, I have no clue where to turn or what to feel. I have been so angry for so long that I don't know how to live without that anger."

"You will find your purpose again, John. Helping the Doctor, was a start and once you are released from bedrest, we can work on finding you a proper place within Torchwood or even UNIT and away from the archives," Martha told him. He made a face at her and she smiled. "Or if you want away from Torchwood, we could try to find you a hobby."

"I have hobbies," John replied indignantly.

"That doesn't involve hunting the Doctor?" Martha wondered and John nodded. "Alright, so once you are released we will focus on your hobbies and help you get resituated in the universe again. For now, I will get you the pills, then tomorrow you and I are going to have a long talk in private."

"Fine," John sighed. Martha kissed him softly on the side of the head and his face scrunched into a pout as he wiped it off. She left his side, returning a few minutes later with a fresh glass of water along with a small white pill. He took it from her, holding it in his hand for a moment before putting it in his mouth. He swallowed it dry then took a drink of water to finish washing it down. With the pill taken, he settled back on his bed to rest. Closing his eyes, he blocked out the sounds in the medi-bay as he let his exhausted body finally get the rest that it needed.

John woke with a start only a few hours later. He couldn't help the cry that escaped his lips as he sat upright in his bed with his heart pounding. He couldn't remember all of the dream, but knew that it had been a bad one. He was sweating and felt uncomfortable in his bed. Nights like this, he would get out finding something to distract his mind as he tried desperately not to fall asleep again. He ran his hands down his face trying to shake the last remnants of the dream.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked in concern, alerting John to the fact that he was still there. He looked over to see that Jack was watching him from where he laid trapped on the bed. John thought he looked quite comfortable, though, with the Doctor sleeping with his body laying on top of his. The Doctor's head was on his chest and his legs stretched out so that his feet hung off the bed. A second bed had been moved next to the Doctor's and Ianto was sleeping on it with his body pressed to Jack's side, and one hand rested on the Time Lord's back as he had Jack's arm pinned under him as he slept soundly as well. Only Jack was awake as he laid quietly watching the muted telly.

"Fine," John answered leaning back. "It was just a bad dream."

"Anything I can do?" Jack wondered and John shook his head.

"No, it's already fading. Besides, I don't think you can move without waking the rest of the medi-bay," John teased him.

"You're always welcome to join us," Jack offered lifting his free arm.

"Maybe another time," John laughed. He would have to snuggle quite close in order to fit on the bed and didn't feel like falling off during the night.

"Suit yourself, but if you change your mind feel free to squeeze in. Just remember my rule of no pants in bed," Jack flirted.

"I won't," John assured him. Jack stuck out his bottom lip in a pout and John smiled. Settling back, he rolled on his side pulling the blankets up to his chin. He watched the telly silently with Jack, reading the captions as he tried to drift off again. He must have achieved it because once more he was back in the warehouse holding Rose's lifeless body in his arms. His eyes flew open again and he looked towards the bed that held the three men. Jack didn't stop him as he got out of his own bed. He went over to the bed that Ianto was on climbing up on it. He laid down taking Jack's hand into his own grateful for the contact.

"Rest now," Jack told him squeezing his hand. Listening, John closed his eyes as once more he tried to get a peaceful night's sleep.


	46. Chapter 46

When Martha arrived at the TARDIS in the morning, she found the four of them still asleep in the two beds. Jack had managed to get the Doctor off his chest and was cuddling him between himself and Ianto. John had rolled in his sleep so that he was on his back with his arm flung to the side. One hand was still holding Jack's hand seeking comfort as they slept. She made her way carefully over the bed running through the Doctor's vitals. She was happy to see that he was still stable and that his body was healing well. If he continued to do well, she planned on releasing him from the medi-bay in the next few days. John, on the other hand, would probably still be in the medi-bay at that point unless he started eating and drinking properly. It was harder to run through his vitals without waking him and he opened his eyes to look at her sleepily as she took his pulse. Groaning he pulled half-heartedly to get his wrist out of her hand. He gave up easily, letting her finish taking his pulse then listen to his heart without an argument.

"Since you are awake, I am going to get you a cup of coffee and something to eat," Martha informed him.

"I'm not," John mumbled, letting his eyes drift closed again. He rolled over snuggling closer to Ianto without actually touching him as his breathing evened out. Martha chuckled as she headed out of the medi-bay. Patting her thigh, she called Artemis to her taking the large dog to the kitchen with her to feed her while she made breakfast. She decided to go with something that she knew the Time Lord would eat and hopefully John would enjoy. She found everything she needed for the bacon butties in their kitchen and set to work making them. She then made four coffees as well as a cup of tea before taking everything to the medi-bay.

"Time to wake up," Martha cooed to the sleeping men. No one reacted so she spoke a little louder. "Come on now time to get up."

"Five more minutes," Jack moaned as he cuddled the Time Lord a little closer.

"Come on Jack, I need your help getting the Doctor and John awake as they both need to eat and take their medications," Martha informed him. Jack nodded, kissing the Doctor softly on the head. "Though if I were you with three handsome men in my bed, I would be reluctant to wake too."

"Now if you could only convince your husband Mickey to join us, I don't think I would ever have to leave my bed again," Jack told her.

"Sorry, but he warms my bed at night," Martha teased him.

"You could always join us as well," Jack offered.

"Stop inviting people into our bed," Ianto mumbled as he woke to hear their argument.

"Spoilsport," Jack pouted. Ianto leaned up kissing him on the lips as Martha offered him a cup of coffee. Ianto took it taking a cautious sip. He was pleased to taste his own special blend from their kitchen. He hummed his pleasure at the hot liquid as a bacon buttie was pressed into his hand. Jack helped the Doctor to sit up pressing a cup of tea into his hand. The bacon buttie met his hand only long enough to be thrown across the medi-bay. Jack quickly took the tea before he could throw it to. Relieved of the food, the Doctor closed his eyes rubbing his face against Jack's chest as he closed his eyes once more.

"We'll try again later to get him to eat," Martha told them. She didn't let John get away without eating, though, as she helped to wake him apologizing with a hot cup of coffee and food. He accepted the apology as he ate slowly. Martha let him, not telling him that once he had finished eating that the two of them would be having a long conversation. If John was anything still like the Doctor, that would only convince him to eat slower. So she let him eat without pushing him to eat faster. She also tried not to watch him as she focused on her own meal.

"You're staring again," John complained reminding her that she wasn't doing a very good job.

"Sorry," Martha apologized.

"I'm almost done eating like a good boy, see," John remarked snidely. He held up the remains of his food showing that he had already eaten the majority of it. Artemis looked at it hopefully, knowing that she liked them as she had already eaten the one the Doctor threw. John took another bite then tossed the remaining bite down to her. She caught it, chewing and swallowing it quickly. Martha let him finish his coffee before standing. He rolled his eyes as she suggested they go to another room to talk but he got out of bed to follow her. He no longer felt dizzy as he easily followed her to a small room that the TARDIS had set up. He flopped down on the provided couch putting his feet up on the arm as Martha took a seat in the chair.

"So, I've seen the movies and I know how this works. I talk about my childhood and my feelings then suddenly everything is fine with the world again. Isn't that right?" John questioned trying to throw her off.

"It doesn't work like that in real life and you know it. We can talk about whatever you want to, though, John. I am here to listen and to offer you advice that can help you overcome your depression," Martha informed him. He looked at her the curiosity written all over his face.

"Tell me, how am I supposed to talk about my past when I don't have one?" John wondered.

"What do you mean?" John smiled sadly at her.

"Both the Doctor and Donna had very different childhoods and while I carry both of there memories in me, I didn't exist until the moment that Donna touched the Doctor's hand aboard the TARDIS and any memories aren't really mine. So, I don't have a past not really. How am I supposed to know what made me who I am today if my memories contradict each other? Tell me what would you do if you knew that your memories belonged to someone else and that your entire life was a lie?" John asked her. He didn't let her answer before he continued.

"I have memories of being the apple of my father's eye while never being quite the daughter that my mother wanted. Of swimming in blue water and dancing on stage. I remember playing with my friends after school and getting together to gossip at night. I remember sleepovers and playdates and the thrill of driving to the cine or a party as I got older. But then again, I also remembered being adored by my mother while my father scorned me for failing to live up to his high expectations. I remember running across open red fields into silver trees beside my best and only friend. I remember being sent to the academy to learn and sneaking out at night to explore. I remember being both a little girl as well as a little boy. I remember stealing kisses from my first crush away from prying eyes and how his lips felt against mine. I also remember having my first kiss at a party and how nervous I felt," John answered vaguely.

"There memories still helped to mold you and shape you into the man you are. Both the Doctor and Donna are a part of you making you a unique person," Martha started but John interrupted her by making a rude noise with his mouth. "This is never going to work if you don't take our talks seriously. Now you tell me you aren't the Doctor and you aren't Donna even though you carry their memories, so tell me, John. Who are you?"

"An anomaly who should have never come into being," John answered her truthfully.

"The universe obviously felt otherwise as we are sitting here talking. So why don't you stop making this difficult and actually talk to me? If you don't feel that the memories of the past are really you, why don't we discuss what happened since you were left in Pete's universe?" Martha suggested.

"Pass," John replied. Martha rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration. She never thought that getting the Time Lord to talk to her would be easier than talking to John. Yet the Doctor talked to her freely now, even if he did on purposely resort back to his childish speech when he grew tired of her. John, though, had both the Doctor and Donna's stubbornness in him and she had to find a way past it. He had talked to her freely in the SUV and Torchwood but he obviously didn't like the professional setting she had chosen. Trying a different approach she asked him to join her for a walk around the garden. He readily agreed jumping to his feet and rushing out the door. Mumbling about an early retirement, Martha took off after him.


	47. Chapter 47

With John and Martha out of the medi-bay, Jack decided to try waking up the Doctor again. He gently ran his fingers along the Doctor's spine, kissing him softly on the head. The Doctor groaned canting his hips closers to Jack's body with a sigh. He rubbed his face against Jack's chest again not bothering to open his eyes. Jack kissed down the Doctor's face to his lips as he continued to slowly run his fingers along his spine. The Doctor kissed him back softly, letting Jack take charge as he thrust his hips forward again. This time Jack felt the Doctor's growing hardness between them. He continued to kiss the Doctor softly as he thought.

He knew from the start that the Doctor wouldn't be interested in penetrative sex and the Doctor confirmed what he had always suspected that the Doctor remembered at least one of the times that Charles had forced himself on his body. While the fortage that the Doctor enjoyed was nice, Jack couldn't help but want to do more with him. He would never hurt the Time Lord or push him further than he was ready but it was clear to him that the Doctor enjoyed kissing. He just couldn't help but wonder where else the Doctor might like to be kissed.

"I'm going to make breakfast for him now that he is actually awake," Ianto informed Jack as he got out of the bed.

"Take your time," Jack answered as he briefly broke their kiss.

"I will," Ianto assured him heading towards the door. He didn't have to be told to make himself scarce for awhile as he could clearly tell where the two men were heading. He wasn't jealous as he watched them kiss. He knew about Jack's love for the Doctor and was happy that the Doctor was able to reciprocate it in his own way. Leaving the medi-bay, he closed the door behind him hearing the lock click as the TARDIS assured their privacy. Not that Jack noticed as he focused on kissing the Doctor breathless. The Doctor tried to roll so that he was on top of Jack, but Jack stopped him with a gentle hand on his chest. The Doctor didn't fight or show fear as Jack laid him flat on his back. He waited impatiently for Jack to move over him but when Jack didn't he reached out tugging on Jack's trousers.

"Jack," he whined through the kissing.

"I know, sweetheart," Jack cooed breaking the kiss. He leaned up so that he could look into the Doctor's eyes. "I know you like kissing so what if I kiss you today." The Doctor narrowed his eyes in confusion. Not deterred Jack kissed him on the lips again then moved lower to kiss his neck. He kept his hands firmly on the bed as he moved over the Doctor. The Doctor thrust up against him but Jack ignored it as he kissed lower. He kept his eyes on the Doctor as he moved down his chest. There was still confusion in the Doctor's eyes but no fear as he watched the Captain. Jack moved his mouth over one of the Doctor's nipples hearing him take in a sharp breath as he kissed it softly. He spent several minutes on one before moving to the next. The Doctor was still hard between them but he had stopped thrusting as he waited to see what Jack would do next.

"Do you want me to kiss lower?" Jack wondered.

"Yeah," the Doctor breathed. Jack listened, kissing down his stomach stopping at his navel. He once more spent time just kissing his navel before moving lower again. He felt the Doctor tense as he reached the top of his groin. Skipping it, he made his way to the Doctor's thighs. He kissed along them and the Doctor shuddered softly. Jack kept his eyes on the Doctor and hands flat on the bed as he continued to kiss his thighs moving closer to the inside. He couldn't help but smile to himself as the Doctor opened his legs a little to allow Jack to kiss lower on his thighs. Making his way back up the Doctor's legs, he stopped once more at his groin.

"Do you want me to kiss you here?" Jack asked letting his breath only brush the Doctor's member.

"It won't hurt?" the Doctor asked his words slow but showing that he was trying and therefore not afraid despite his hesitance.

"No, it won't hurt, sweetheart. I am just going to kiss," Jack promised. The Doctor nodded. As gently as he could Jack kissed his member. He felt the Doctor twitch as he did and he kissed up it. He once more found himself smiling as he found the Doctor glistening with precum from the attention. He kissed him again focusing on the head of his member. The Doctor thrust against his mouth and Jack didn't stop him. He opened his mouth a little, letting the Doctor push into his mouth a bit. He heard the Doctor gasp in surprise and saw the Doctor had closed his eyes but he kept thrusting. Jack kept his head still letting him until he heard the Doctor groan deeply. He swallowed the Doctor's release then moved to lay beside him again.

"Did you like that?" Jack wondered. The Doctor nodded.

"Yeah," he sighed as he snuggled into Jack. "Again?"

"We can do that again anytime you want, sweethearts. Just not now. Now you need to eat and have a cup of tea," Jack informed him. He wrapped his arms against the Doctor holding him close. He covered the Doctor with a blanket as he heard the lock click on the door again. A moment later the door opened and Ianto entered carrying a tray that had a cup of tea as well as a plate of eggs with bacon and toast.

"Hungry?" He wondered. The Doctor nodded not bothering to sit up.

"Starving," Jack answered for him.

-DW-

Despite hoping that John would talk to her in a more relaxed setting, John quickly proved otherwise. He moved around the large garden slowly as he looked at the familiar flowers. He still remembered the first time that he came to the garden. The TARDIS had made it for him after he had lost Adric. The garden was filled with mourning flowers from different parts of the universe and while beautiful, it held a sadness to it. He came here everytime that he lost someone seeing that a new flower had been added for them. Only he had never been in this garden before, not really. Still, he knew where he was heading as he moved to the back of the garden. There was a large crimson red rose bush. It had appeared after the Doctor had lost Rose to the vortex separating them forever. Even if she wasn't truly dead, he had lost her that day and feeling her thief's pain, the rose bush had appeared the next day. John wasn't sure how, but a single white rose grew on the bush and no matter how many times he cut it, the rose always reappeared.

"I think it is time I went home," John told Martha as she caught up to him.

"Alright," Martha agreed. John looked at her in surprise.

"You're not going to try to stop me?" He wondered.

"No. I think it would be good for you to see your children again and remind you that you aren't alone despite losing Rose," Martha commented. She wasn't stupid and even if John didn't say it, she knew that the rose bush in front of them was for her.

"I'm not going to see my children. I want to go home so that I can talk to the Torchwood in Pete's universe. They are larger with more access to alien technology. I was hoping they would be able to help me with removing the energy and memories from Donna so that she could see us again," John admitted.

"Do you think it is possible?" Martha asked.

"I don't know, but I have to try," John responded as he moved to where pink carnations were planted. He looked at Martha and she saw the tears in his eyes. "She was my best friend and I need her back."

"Then I promise you that if there is a way to help her, I will help you find it," Martha reassured him.

"Thank you," John whispered staring at the flowers. He knew in his heart that he would always remember her and no matter how many years passed he would mourn losing her. Except now, maybe he wouldn't have to.


	48. Chapter 48

Over the next couple of days, both John and the Doctor healed in the medi-bay. Each morning, John was allowed out of bed long enough that he could help the Doctor build his wall before going to talk with Martha. He found talking to Martha easier as the Doctor didn't seem interested in rebuilding his telepathic walls. Even as he tried to help John, his memories remained wide open to John's mind and he had to witness Jack pleasuring the Doctor with his mouth, them rubbing against each other, and the Doctor walking in on Jack and Ianto having sex. While those memories embarrassed him on the Doctor's behalf, he couldn't help the laughter or pleasure he felt at other memories the Doctor showed him. He laughed with the Doctor as the Doctor showed him memories of pure happiness as he played with Artemis, explored the Plas, and his joy at rediscovering his sonic. The Doctor's mind was innocent and the more time John spent in it, the more he wanted to stay. He would reluctantly pull himself away each day, having made little progress, in order to return to the real world where he had to heal his own mind and body.

His talks with Martha were difficult as she expected him to open up about the pain he carried that had led him to attack the Doctor. While he found the discussions hard, it also felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders as he told her about the pain of losing Rose. He opened up to Martha, knowing that she wouldn't judge him, as he told her about the times they spent together on the TARDIS when he was still known as the Doctor. He then told her about their life together that he thought he lost when Rose died in his arms. All his happiness had faded leaving him the shell of a man. Not even his children could bring joy to his life, so he had run seeking revenge on the one man he blamed for causing his pain.

"I need to go back," John told Jack as the three of them sat in the medi-bay together.

"We'll miss you, but I understand why you can't stay," Jack responded.

"I am not going back permanently. I want to go to the Torchwood on the other side in order to gain access to some of the technology they have there. In order to travel to the other universe, though, I would need to borrow this TARDIS as mine isn't strong enough to make the journey," John explained. Jack nodded slowly.

"That isn't my decision to make, it's his," Jack replied as he motioned to the Doctor who was sitting cross-legged on the end of his bed ignoring them. His cartoons were on in the corner of the room and he was throwing a ball down the corridor that had appeared in front of the door for Artemis to chase. His head was still healing from the operation but he no longer needed the IV and had been switched to pain pills the day before. Jack nudged the Doctor gently with his foot and the Time Lord turned to smile at him. "John wants to ask you a question."

"In a minute," the Doctor answered turning back to his cartoons. Jack rolled his eyes at John.

"You could ask him," John suggested.

"You need to ask him and allow him to make the decision on his own without my influence as we both know that if I ask him, he will tell you yes regardless of whether or not he wants you to borrow her," Jack informed him. John nodded. He knew that Jack was right and it was unfair of him to have Jack as him in John's place. The Doctor trusted Jack completely and would follow Jack's lead regardless of how he felt. So, John sat quietly as he waited for the program to end. He tried to watch the show as well but he quickly became bored with it and couldn't understand how the Doctor enjoyed it. He was thankful when the show finally switched from the bright colors of the cartoons to real people being on the screen. With the show over the Doctor turned to look at John, waiting for him to question him.

"With your permission, I would like to borrow your TARDIS so that I can return temporarily to my universe," John explained.

"I go to," the Doctor told him.

"You want to come to the other universe with me?" John clarified.

"Yep." The Doctor nodded happily.

"Alright, you can come to," John agreed.

"And Jack," the Doctor spoke up immediately.

"Of course I am coming, sweethearts," Jack reassured him. "Do you really think I would let you go anywhere without me."

"No," the Doctor sighed. Jack nudged him with his foot again and the Doctor laughed as he made his way back up the bed to kiss and snuggle with the Captain. Jack kissed him several times on the top of the head and cheeks as the Doctor squirmed happily in his arms.

"My only condition is that the trip waits until Martha has released both you and the Doctor for travel," Jack spoke up.

"That's fine. There are a few adjustments I need to make to the TARDIS before we leave in order to make sure she survives the trip," John answered. He didn't wait for Martha's permission, as he got to his feet heading to the control room. It was only a few minutes later when he was brought back to the medi-bay as Martha scolded him for working while he was supposed to be on bed rest. He got on the bed again, pouting as he followed her orders to rest.

-DW-

"Everybody ready," John questioned as he stood at the controls. Jack was sitting on the Captain's chair with the Doctor, Ianto, and Martha was sitting next to them. The four of them were making the trip to Pete's Universe in order for John to see his family. Gwen had agreed to run Torchwood while they were gone even if John promised it wouldn't be for long. Jack had the feeling that a few hours would actually be a few days, though, if John drove anything like the Doctor.

"We're ready," Jack spoke for the group. John pulled the handbrake to send them on their way, dancing around the controls as he piloted the TARDIS to the rift that he had used to cross over. Once there, he had to switch the coordinates and carefully drive her through the rift appearing in Pete's universe shortly after. Changing the coordinates one last time, he piloted the TARDIS to the Torchwood in London where Pete worked, or so he thought. Racing to the door, he found that like normal the TARDIS had taken him not where he wanted to go but where he needed to be. As he looked out at the large mansion, he saw a little boy racing across the grounds straight for the blue box.

"Daddy," William screamed as he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. Dropping to his knees, John caught his son in his arms. He couldn't help the smile through the tears that streamed down his face as he held his son. Despite the fight it took to get him there, John was finally home.


	49. Chapter 49

John didn't have to wonder how William knew that he was home as he saw Jackie coming across the grounds carrying his daughter. Jackie would have recognized the familiar thrum as she had listened for it eagerly back when Rose traveled with the Doctor. Verity was reaching out to him and he took her from her grandma hugging her close as she babbled on. She wasn't yet forming words but that didn't stop her from making noises as she talked to him. He looked at Jackie, seeing the concern on her face and he wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm alright," he told her.

"Does that mean you are here to stay?" Jackie wondered?

"Not yet. I still have things I need to finish before I can come home," John answered. He looked behind him to see the others standing just inside the TARDIS he smiled at them as he turned to Jackie. "Jackie, you remember Martha, Captain Jack, and the Doctor. And this young man is Ianto." Jackie shook Martha, Jack, and Ianto's hand. She stepped forward to hug the Doctor and the Doctor took a large step back putting Jack between them. John saw the confusion on Jackie's face as she looked at him.

"Doctor, this is Jackie Tyler. She is Rose's mother," John explained to the scared looking Time Lord.

"Oh, don't be silly. He knows who I am," Jackie chuckled.

"He may not. A lot happened since we parted ways and he had his memories chemically erased. He only remembers bits and pieces of his old life and most of those memories happened on the TARDIS," Jack answered. He wasn't surprised by the look of horror that crossed Jackie's face. He was used to seeing it by now as he explained what happened to the Time Lord. Taking the Doctor's hand in his he squeezed it as he turned to look at him. "Do you remember Jackie?"

"She hurt Doctor," the Doctor answered softly as he nodded.

"How did she hurt you?" Jack asked as John laughed.

"You can't remember a lot of things but you remember the one time that Jackie Tyler slapped you?" John laughed.

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed his voice still barely above a whisper.

"Must have been a hell of a slap," John continued to laugh. His laugh turned to a pout as Jackie slapped him softly on the arm. Kissing his daughter on the head, he tried to hand her back to Jackie. "As happy as I am to see my children, we should be on our way. I came here to seek Torchwood's help and the TARDIS went against my wishes by bringing me here."

"Because she knows this is where you belong. Torchwood will still be there tomorrow and if you really need to, you can talk with Pete when he gets home tonight. Now come inside and have tea while you spend time with your children," Jackie ordered.

"That sounds wonderful," Martha spoke up as she wrapped her arm through John's free one. John sighed knowing that he was trapped. He reluctantly stepped further off of the TARDIS with the small group following him. It had been months since he had been in the large home and he still wasn't ready to enter knowing that Rose wouldn't be there to greet him. He wouldn't be able to tell her about his day as they sat down to eat together. Nor would he be able to help her get their children ready for bed before settling down for the night. He felt tears prickling at his eyes and he was grateful that Martha was there beside him as he made his way up the familiar steps. Going inside, he paused. Everything looked the same as the last time he set foot in the home and that didn't seem right to him.

"Do you want to go freshen up while I start tea?" Jackie questioned. John shook his head no.

"I can't," he told her. Walking over to the large couch, he sat down on it. William immediately climbed up beside him eager to keep his daddy close. Jack took a seat on the sofa across from him and Ianto sat down beside him. The Doctor, on the other hand, continued to stand as he looked around the large room. Now that they were inside and Jackie was in the kitchen, he felt safe to explore. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his sonic as he took to examining the large room. Jack just sighed as he watched the Doctor pick up a small figurine off the mantel and lick it.

"Yuck," the Doctor stated as he returned it to its rightful place.

"Well then don't lick everything," John chastised him.

"Don't tell him that or he will lick everything," Martha hissed as she too kept one eye on the Time Lord. He smiled at her innocently as he went back to examining the figurines, humming with interest at the results that the sonic was showing.

"Licking things is gross, right daddy?" William spoke up.

"That's right William," John replied. While he understood that the Doctor used to be able to analyze compounds by tasting them, he wasn't sure if he still could or if he just licked things out of habit now.

"Missed you, daddy," William told him leaning into him.

"I missed you too," John responded wrapping his free arm around his son. He kissed both his children on the head as he just sat holding them. His children were back in his arms where they belonged. He just wished their mother could be with them. The group made small talk until Jackie called them into the kitchen to eat. The Doctor hung back, making Jack pull him gently into the kitchen and putting him between Ianto and himself.

"Sorry for intruding, but thank you for making this wonderful meal," Jack told Jackie as she served them a large meal of chicken in pasta with sauce.

"I would wait until you taste her cooking before you thank her," John mumbled.

"I heard that," Jackie snapped. John didn't apologize as he scooped out a small portion for each of his children and Tony before plating some for himself. Everyone took their own with Jack plating for the Doctor. Try as he might to get the stubborn Time Lord to eat, though, the Doctor just stared at Jackie with his lips tightly sealed refusing to touch the meal. He tried to knock it off the table but Jack was ready for him and moved the plate out of his way before it could land on the floor.

"Sorry, he doesn't tend to do well in new places," Ianto apologized on behalf of the stubborn man.

"That's alright," Jackie responded immediately as she watched the Doctor. While the man sitting across from her looked like the Time Lord, he didn't act like him. He was childish and quiet as opposed to the man who never seemed to stop talking in her presence. She was going to have to get a better explanation from John later about what happened. She was also going to have a talk with him to find out how long he had been gone and what happened while he was away. For now, she kept her peace as she looked at the clock and waited eagerly for Pete to come home.


	50. Chapter 50

"I'm home," Pete called from the doorway as he entered the large mansion.

"Grandpa," William called out at the same time that Tony yelled, "Daddy." Pete followed their voices coming into the dining room to see the large group gathered around the table. He recognized almost everyone at the table except for Ianto, although he did look like an intern that he had left at work.

"Hello," Pete responded. "Welcome back, John. It is good to see you again."

"And you." John smiled even as his eyes moved away from Pete to focus on the Doctor. The Time Lord was quickly slipping into a panic attack as his hands drifted up to his ears. He was leaning heavily on Jack, not able to climb into his lap due to the table. Not that he wasn't trying as a soft whimper escaped his lips. Jack wrapped his arm around the Doctor as Ianto did the same from the other side try to help comfort him.

"Is he alright?" Pete questioned in concern.

"He is just having a mild panic attack. He will calm down soon," Jack reassured him as he moved back from the table enough that the Doctor could scramble the rest of his way on to his lap. He kept his ears covered as he pressed his face into Jack's chest. Jack placed one hand on the Doctor's back, running it along his spine as he laid his check on the Doctor's head.

"I'll explain later," John mouthed as he saw the confusion on John's face. Pete nodded.

"Sit," Jackie told Pete. He moved to the end of the table taking his normal seat at the head of it. He reached for the spoon to plate himself some of the pasta while Jackie went to get him a drink. She returned later with a small glass of water and a large glass of beer. She set them down in front of Pete and he reached for the water taking a drink.

"So what brings you home?" Pete questioned John. It would have been easy for him to lie to Pete but Pete knew him too well. The two of them had spent hours talking and Pete had given him his job at Torchwood when he was lost and confused about who he was. He respected Pete as he had steppen up as the new leader of Torchwood after his first wife was killed by the Cybermen. He had also taken the young Mickey Smith under his wings giving him a sense of purpose and helping to turn him into the man that Jack was proud to call his employee.

"I came back to see if Torchwood has any alien technology that might allow me to extract the Doctor's energy out of Donna in order to save her," John explained.

"Their's nothing in the archives that I know of that would remove energy from someone," Pete answered causing John to roll his eyes.

"We both know that not every piece of alien technology that comes through the rift is categorized correctly," John told him. "I know it is a long shot but if I can at least look, I should be able to at least find a similar piece of technology that I can adapt to suit my purpose."

"Alright. We can go look in the morning," Pete agreed. He started in on his cooling dinner. He had barely eaten a few bites when Ianto made the mistake of reaching out to touch the upset Doctor's arm. The Doctor screamed loudly as he grabbed on tightly to Jack. Tremors were running through his body and he screamed again.

"Follow me," John ordered jumping to his feet. Jack didn't argue as he stood pulling the screaming Time Lord up with him. He hurried as he followed John quickly out of the dining room to what he hoped was a quiet room that the Doctor could calm down in. The dining room was now anything but quiet as the three children cried and Jackie looked towards Martha and Ianto for an explanation of what just happened.

Ianto was the one who started to explain. He told them the basic version of the story that excluded all the Doctor's private details and instead focused on the fact that the Doctor had been held for an indeterminable amount of time while he had his memories systematically wiped. He apologized to Pete explaining that the Doctor really didn't do well with strange men, especially if they were wearing suits like Pete currently was. Ianto was surprised by how understanding the man was as he immediately went to change, coming back a few minutes later in a pair of jeans with a short sleeved shirt. John returned while he was changing. He had shown Jack to a small room that he could sit quietly with the Doctor, then had gone to get Artemis from the TARDIS in order to help the Time Lord to calm down. He took his children from Jackie sitting them on his lap as he once more started to eat his dinner. The meal was more somber as they finished, then moved to the living room. They talked of the other universe and what had happened since Jackie had come to live with Pete. Jackie was still amazed to hear about the differences and talked about going to visit her old home. She couldn't hide the tears that filled her eyes as she spoke of the flat that she had shared with Rose.

"I still forget that she isn't coming home," Jackie admitted as she looked towards the door.

"Me too," John replied snuggling his babies a little closer. They were all that he had left of his wife and now that he had them back in his arms he didn't want to leave them again. He was going to have to find a way to balance his time in the other universe with his time with them until they were old enough to make the trips with him. That was a problem for another time though as he switched the subject away from Rose.

Almost an hour and a half after he disappeared, Jack returned with the Doctor. The Doctor's face was red and he had tear stains down his cheeks. He was walking with Jack this time, but his grip on the Captain's arm was tight showing his hesitance. He looked at Pete then made a wide arch around him heading for Ianto. Practically sitting on Ianto's legs, he pulled Jack down beside him, safely sandwiching himself between the two men he trusted and loved. Artemis sat down at his feet placing her head in his lap as she offered the man comfort.

"Would he like a cup of tea?" Martha offered seeing the upset Time Lord.

"No. He is confused and still close to panicking despite his instance on coming here with John. The only reason we are out here now is that he wanted Ianto but regardless I am going to end up taking him onto the TARDIS to sleep early tonight," Jack explained to her. Martha nodded her understand.

"Nonsense. We have plenty of rooms here and your more than welcome to help yourself to one," Jackie responded.

"While I appreciate your offer, he will sleep better in the TARDIS. She can help lull him to sleep rather than having him upset all night over the strange noises in the home," Jack answered. True to his word, Jack ended up taking the Doctor into the TARDIS only about twenty minutes later. Even if he wanted to spend time with the group, Jack didn't leave the Time Lord as he helped him to dress in his pajamas before crawling beneath the familiar comforter. Climbing into bed with him, he held the Doctor against his chest soothing him as he lay with his eyes open for the longest time fighting the sleep he desperately needed. Eventually, his hands went slack as his body lost the fight only then did Jack carefully extract himself from his lover's arms. Fixing the blankets, he stared down at the sleeping man. He didn't know where the Doctor's head was but he hoped that after a good night sleep he would be feeling well enough to brave the new universe again.


	51. Chapter 51

Ianto stayed in the mansion for a couple more hours after Jack left with the Doctor. While there, they discussed the Doctor again but John turned the subject away from him after a short time. They instead talked and laughed over memories that excluded Martha and Ianto. Not that they didn't try to include them in the conversation. Still, Ianto felt like he was intruding and as soon as possible, he excused himself heading to the TARDIS to be with his fiance and Doctor. He found Jack sitting in a chair beside the bed reading a book while the Doctor lay curled up sleeping on his side of the bed. The tear streaks that still stained his cheeks indicated that he hadn't been asleep long nor had he gone to sleep easily.

"How is he?" Ianto wondered as he brushed the hair back from the Doctor's head and dropped a kiss on to the Doctor's forehead. The Time Lord sighed in his sleep, shuffling down a little further beneath the blankets.

"I don't know. He finally went to sleep about a half hour ago. Up until then, he just laid holding tightly onto me not saying a word," Jack answered. laying the book facedown on his legs.

"What I don't understand is why he wanted to come here with John. He doesn't like traveling," Ianto stated. He moved across the room to find himself a pair of pajamas to sleep in. He was well aware Jack was watching him as he took off his shirt.

"I think the only reason he wanted to come was that the TARDIS is his home and in his limited capacity, he couldn't imagine John taking her without him coming along as well. He never thought about the fact that he hates traveling, nor the fact he doesn't really like meeting new people. He just couldn't bear to be away from her for any length of time. I am positive that he would have agreed to go anywhere with John as long as I was by his side," Jack explained.

"And John chose to come back here because he missed his family," Ianto concluded. Jack nodded. Despite John's hesitance to return home, they both knew that he could have gone anywhere in either universe to find the tools he needed to help Donna. He came back to speak with Torchwood because he wanted to go home to his family and the TARDIS knew that. It was why they were at the mansion rather than at the large facility in London.

Ianto dropped his trousers to change, not surprised when immediately after he felt Jack's warm body pressing against his. He had heard the chair shift as he started to change and had on purposely taken his time to give Jack a chance to sneak up behind him. He groaned as Jack slipped his hand into his pants rubbing his already hardening member. Ianto leaned forward, resting his hands on the dresser bracing himself. Being careful not to wake the man sleeping across the room, Jack lowered Ianto's pants. He quickly added lube to his bottom before pressing himself slowly in.

"Sir," Ianto cried out at the burning stretch.

"Shhh. You have to be very quiet," Jack hissed softly in his ear.

"Then a little more lube would be nice," Ianto responded. Jack kissed him apologetically as he pulled out enough to fulfill the request. Ianto moaned as Jack pushed back into him the stretch still there but the lube thankfully relieving the burning sensation. Their joining was quick but quiet as they both chased a release while trying desperately not to wake the sleeping Time Lord. Jack fell over the edge first deep in Ianto's body, then reached around to bring him over as well. Ianto couldn't help the deep groan as his release splattered onto the dresser in front of him. Jack pulled out slowly, slapping Ianto playfully on the bottom.

"You'll need to clean that up," Jack teased him. Ianto rolled his eyes as he hurried into the ensuite. He cleaned himself up, then took the time to wipe his release off the dresser. Sated, he dressed in just the bottoms of the pajamas before climbing into bed. Jack laid between him and the Doctor, holding Ianto close while the Doctor slept on peacefully behind him. They fell asleep like that with Ianto enjoying being cuddled by his lover. Jack was woken during the night, though, by a tugging on his arm. He didn't bother to open his eyes as he rolled on his back lifting his arm. The Time Lord snuggled up to him laying his head down on Jack's chest as he drifted back to sleep.

"Rise and shine. We need to get up if we are going into Torchwood with Pete." Jack groaned as an overly cheerfully voice permeated his sleep. He opened his eyes to see John standing at the end of the bed with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Jack questioned.

"Tried it, you didn't answer. Besides my way is easier," John answered. He raised his foot shaking the bed gently with it making sure not to scare the sleeping Doctor. "Come on, Jackie made pastries and they are better hot."

"Pastries," the Doctor wondered showing that he was waking. He raised his head looking at John, then let it fall back to Jack's chest. He yawned loudly as he rubbed his face on Jack's chest. Raising his head again, he pulled himself out of bed making his way to the loo. Leaving them to get ready, John returned to the house to inform Jackie the others were on the way.

"Pastries it is," Jack agreed. He got out of bed as well changing as the Doctor bounced impatiently beside him. He let Jack help him dress in just his trousers and undershirt before tugging on his arm impatiently.

"Go, I'll catch up," Ianto laughed. Curious of how the Doctor would react to the others today, Jack let the Time Lord lead him off the TARDIS and towards the large house. The Doctor hesitated at the door, though, making Jack take the lead. Jack took the Doctor's hand as he walked with him into the kitchen where the rest of the family was. Pete was sitting at the table in jeans and a short-sleeved shirt again and while the Doctor eyed him wearily, the missing suit helped him to be confident enough to go into the kitchen with a little pulling on Jack's part.

"Good morning," Jackie said cheerfully as she turned around with a pan of fresh pastries. A gasp escaped as she laid eyes on the Doctor and Jack saw her eyes go to his arms. Jack looked at the Time Lord's arms as well seeing the various types of scars from the Doctor hurting himself at night. Some were thin white while others were still red and bumpy looking. He also had scar tissue around his wrists from where he had been held shackled. While Jack didn't like the scars, he had gotten used to them and didn't even think about what the others would think. Not that the Doctor noticed as he grabbed a pastry for himself. He held it out to Jack to test, then proceeded to begin to eat it as he took a seat against the wall.

"We will head into Torchwood once everyone is done eating," Pete spoke up as he chose not to comment on the scars. "I have announced today is a casual dress day so hopefully the Doctor will feel comfortable as well. If not, I can have a car bring you back to the mansion."

"Thank you. I appreciate everything you have done to make him feel safe here," Jack told Pete honestly.

"It is the least we can do," Pete responded. He owed the Time Lord a lot and asking his men to wear jeans for the day was the least he could do to help the man who saved so many. Jack picked out two pastries then took a seat next to the Doctor. He handed one to the man as he started on the second. Today would be another test for the Doctor, he just hoped he came through it without panicing.


	52. Chapter 52

When Ianto joined them a short time later, he was carrying with him the Doctor's suit jacket, button up shirt and tie. He also had the Doctor's converse in his hand. He set them on the stool near the counter before picking up a pastry. He didn't question why the Doctor and Jack were on the floor as he took a seat next to them. He laughed as the Doctor reached over to take his pastry, and he let him have it even as Jack chastised the Doctor softly for eating so much. Ianto didn't mind as he got another pastry for himself before settling down to eat it with the others.

"We should get going soon if we want to beat the morning traffic," Pete spoke up.

"Come on Doctor, we need to finish getting ready so that we can go to John's Torchwood," Jack told the Time Lord. He wanted to make it clear they weren't going to the sewers that the Doctor knew in order to hopefully avoid panic when they arrived at a strange place rather than the Plas.

"It's not a military base is it?" Ianto questioned.

"No, I wouldn't have invited you to go if it was. The Torchwood here is in a building similar to Torchwood one," John explained.

"That doesn't sound any better," Ianto spoke up. He had worked for Torchwood one when the rift was opened allowing the Cybermen to come through. He had lost a lot of good friends as well as acquaintances that day before saving his girlfriend who was partially converted. Jack had eventually killed her and for that Ianto never quite forgave him, even if he understood the reason why.

"I know it will be hard for you to return to the Torchwood one building, but I can assure you that the Doctor has little to no memories of the place," John promised them.

"You can't know that for sure," Ianto argued.

"I can. I have spent a lot of time in his head trying to help him rebuild his walls. While he has a lot of memories of his past, the majority of them take place on the TARDIS," John answered.

"Alright, let's finish getting you dressed," Jack told the Doctor. He helped pull the Doctor to his feet and the Doctor laughed as he was pulled up off them. Jack kissed him several times before setting him down. He picked up the Doctor's shirt and the Doctor helped Jack put his arms through the sleeves. Jack buttoned the arms while the Doctor tried to help button the shirt.

Jackie tried not to watch on as Jack helped the Doctor to finish dressing. Together they put on his dress shirt with the Doctor receiving kisses and praise for every button he successfully did himself. It was a childlike game full of laughter and smiles. Finishing with his shirt, Jack gave him a large hug again before picking up his suit jacket. That went on easier as there were fewer buttons and they were larger. Finally dressed, he didn't fight as Ianto guided him to sit on a chair so that he could help him with his converse. The Doctor didn't even attempt to help as they were pulled on his feet and Ianto started on the laces.

Jackie said a silent prayer as she found herself thankful that Rose wasn't there to see how far the man she loved had fallen. Rose would have been devastated to know that the Doctor couldn't even dress himself without help now due to the facility that had held him. Nothing would have stopped her from returning to the other universe to care for him as she had loved the Doctor enough to bring their child William into the universe. Jackie looked over to where her two grandchildren were happily eating their breakfasts with the help of their father. She missed Rose terribly and it was only her son Tony as well as her beautiful grandchildren that allowed her to get out of bed every day. Without them, she would have given in to her grief of losing her only daughter.

"Alright, go get Artemis so we can go," Ianto told the Doctor as he finished tying his shoelaces. The Doctor jumped to his feet running through the house towards the front door.

"I don't usually allow dogs on Torchwood property," Pete spoke up.

"Artemis is his service dog in order to help control his panic attacks. Either she goes, or the Doctor and I will still on the TARDIS while Jack goes with you alone instead," Ianto stated immediately becoming protective of the Time Lord. Pete put his hands up in defense. He wasn't about to argue and as long as Artemis behaved and stayed by the Doctor's side he wasn't going to keep her out of the building.

"I understand and as long as she is kept on a leash with the Doctor, I see no reason why she can't join us," Pete responded.

"I found her," the Doctor announced happily as he came running back in. His words were slurred and quick but Martha didn't tell him to watch them as she knew he was excited. With everyone ready to go, the small group made their way out to the SUVs. Pete and Martha got into one with John driving the second with the Doctor sitting in between Jack and Ianto. He was smashed in the middle, not that he minded as he loved the attention he received from it. He loved the random touches and kisses that he received as they kept him distracted on the short drive.

They arrived at a large building that was sitting on the edge of town. John parked beside Pete in specially marked spaces. They got out moving towards the building. The Doctor was less eager now, but he still held on to Jack's hand as he held Artemis's lead with the other hand. They entered the building and Pete was happy to see that his employees had listened to him and were in jeans and short sleeved shirts or blouses. If they had found his request odd, they didn't say as they followed the order that they were given. Pete greeted them as he entered taking the small group down to the Torchwood archives.

"Hello, sir and welcome back John. It is good to see you again," One of the employees greeted them as they took the life down to the archives.

"And you," John answered. He wasn't sure of the man's name even if he had seen him during the time that he had worked here. They reached the bottom floor and Pete had to sign in everyone but John through two different doors before they were in a large warehouse with long shelves filled with alien artifacts. Jack whistled softly seeing the size of the room. He could have easily fit three of his own vaults in the room and sill have space for more. What seemed like a simple task was now probably going to take hours if not a few days to go through the entire room.

"We should probably get started. Martha, you go with John to the left, Ianto and I will take the right side with the Doctor," Jack told them taking charge. They split off to begin examining the artifacts. Seeing the room, Jack understood why John thought the answer he needed was somewhere within and Jack was positive that together they would find it.


	53. Chapter 53

"I bored," the Doctor complained not even an hour into their project. He had started helping eagerly enough as he took to scanning the items with his sonic. It had stopped being entertaining quickly, though, as he wasn't allowed to pick up or handle the items that he scanned nor was he able to modify them. Normally, he would find entertainment in annoying Jack and Ianto by continuing to try anyway but that game was stopped as Jack threatened to take the sonic away. The Doctor knew he wasn't kidding and pocketed his sonic in order to make sure he was able to keep it.

"I know, sweethearts but we need to find something to help Donna," Jack explained again. What he wasn't sure but he was positive that he would recognize the device that John was looking for when he saw it.

"Can I watch telly?" The Doctor questioned.

"We aren't at our Torchwood, Doctor. I don't have an office here for you to sit in and watch cartoons," Jack calmly responded as he moved on to the next artifact.

"Then can I have kisses? "The Doctor wondered.

"Not right now," Jack answered immediately.

"Why can't he have a kiss?" Martha asked from where she was standing nearby. She could hear the Doctor whining and even now was slightly amazed by Jack's patients with him.

"It's because he is asking for fellatio," John told her. Martha looked surprised. She hadn't agreed with Jack having sex with the Doctor when it was just frotage but she hadn't expected it to progress as she knew the Doctor's limitations.

"He has progressed to oral?" She questioned Jack.

"Yes, but he still isn't able to reciprocate," Jack replied. Martha nodded her understanding. She looked over to the Doctor who was rocking on his heels as he yawned loudly to show how bored he was. The Doctor she had originally traveled with would have been mortified that the others were talking about his sex life. Now he was more concerned with the fact that he was bored to care.

"Here, he can watch his cartoons on this," John told Jack as he pulled out his cell phone offering it to the Captain.

"If we give in now, all he will do is watch cartoons all morning rather than helping," Jack responded not reaching for the phone.

"And if we don't, he will continue to state he is bored before moving on to cause trouble elsewhere," Martha rebuttaled. Jack sighed knowing she was right. Reaching out he took the phone from John handing it to the Time Lord.

"Here." The Doctor smiled as he took the phone and promptly flopped down on the floor of the vault. Within moments, the sounds of cartoons filled the once quiet vault and the hyperactive man was still as he stared intently at the screen. Artemis curled up next to him and the Doctor reached out with his free hand to pet her.

With one less thing to worry about, the four of them started searching the vault again. Most of what they came across were weapons or just standard pieces of technology for their time that were too advanced for Earth. While Torchwood incorporated what it could into it's building, there were too many artifacts for them to use them all. The leftovers or just the ones that they had no clue how they worked, came down to the vault to be cataloged and hidden away. Some they used at a later date but most ended up staying in the vault. During their searching, they came across several items that were being set aside in the main aisle that John thought he may be able to use. While they weren't exactly what he was looking for, he was positive that he would be able to adapt to build the machine he needed.

"Doctor, banana," the Time Lord spoke up as they worked. Jack looked at the time to see that it was almost noon meaning they should probably stop to take a break and eat. They reached the end of their respective aisles before leaving the vault to head up to the cafeteria for lunch. The room was crowded with other employees and taking one look inside, the Doctor refused to go in any further. The large crowd scared him and he just wanted to retreat back to the safety and quiet of the vault. Jack convinced him to sit down at one of the small tables towards the back of the room with him while the others went to get their meals. Jack had to laugh at Martha's optimism when they returned as she had failed to procure a banana but had instead come back with other foods high in potassium for the Doctor to eat. On the Doctor's plate was a piece of cod, sweet potatoes and peas. Not to anyone's surprise, the Doctor took one look at the food as a look of disgust crossed his face.

"Jack, I want a banana," he whined his voice soft and slow but clearly showing his unhappiness at the food Martha had chosen for him.

"You can have a banana later," Martha answered before Jack could.

"Jack," the Doctor whined again choosing to ignore Martha in hopes Jack would give in.

"I know you want a banana but you can at least try this delicious meal that Martha picked out for you," Jack informed him. He was secretly glad that Ianto had got his own meal as he had a piece of chicken at least. He had to agree with the Doctor that the fish didn't look like the most appetizing item that they were serving.

"Martha mean. No, give poor Doctor a banana," the Doctor complained. Jack took a deep breath. Getting a fork full of sweet potato, he brought it to the unhappy Time Lord's lips. The Doctor sucked them in as he narrowed his eyes. Reaching up, he tried to knock the fork away and Jack pulled it back.

"Just try it," Martha suggested. The Doctor shook his head no as he turned his glare towards her.

"Doctor banana," he demand clearly becoming agitated at the failure of it to appear.

"Eat your meal and then you can have a banana," Martha replied calmly.

"No. Banana now," the Doctor practically yelled his words becoming slurred in his irritation. He swung his hand knocking the meal to the floor. Before Jack could stop him, he kicked it and then stopped on the piece of fish.

"Told you," Ianto spoke up as he reached into his pocket pulling out a bag that had chunks of banana inside of it. He held it out to the Doctor who quickly snatched it out of his hand.

"In the future can you please not agitate him for the sake of a bet," Jack chastised them. They both mumbled an apology as they started on their respective meals. Due to the Doctor's agitation, he refused to eat any of the bites of food Jack offered him instead choosing to finish the bag of banana as his only source of nourishment. Jack wasn't worried about it as he figured he could get the Doctor to eat tonight. Their meals finished they returned to the vault. The Doctor didn't even attempt to help as he laid down on the floor with his head resting on Artemis. He was quickly sleeping soundly and Jack kept one eye on him as he continued to look. The search almost seemed futile when he found it. He called for the others as he held up the barbaric looking device.

"What is it?" Martha questioned as she looked at the metallic crown.

"It is a weapon," John answered with a smile. Martha glanced at him in confusion and Ianto followed suit.

"The tag says it is a crown used for unknown purposes. It advises handling with care," Ianto read.

"It is a crown but it is exactly what we have been looking for," John agreed.

"I think you need to explain before she drags both of us to the TARDIS for MRI's," Jack spoke up and Martha nodded.

"The crown was designed during the Time War to drain Time Lords of their energy in order to weaken or kill them. Donna doesn't need the energy so removing it won't hurt her. Once the energy is gone, I can lock away as many memories of the Doctor's life as possible freeing her mind once more," John answered.

"It looks broke," Ianto informed them as he looked at the piece of metal.

"It is, but I can fix it in the TARDIS," John replied. He turned to hurry out of the vault, not caring no one was following him. He had the tool that he needed to help Donna and nothing was going to stop him from bringing her back to them.


	54. Chapter 54

The three of them gathered the remaining items from the vault. With Pete's help, they complied a list of things that John was taking signing them out. The guard on duty had to confirm that none of the items were dangerous as he checked off each item that they were taking. There was one item in particular that he was hesitant to allow out of the vaults and it was only on Pete's order that they were finally allowed to take it. With everything secure, Jack went back into the vault to wake the sleeping Time Lord. He found him where he had fallen asleep in the aisle, his head still resting on Artemis. His breathing was even as he slept on peacefully and Jack almost hated to wake him.

"Come on sweethearts, it's time to wake up," Jack cooed as he ran his fingers through the sleeping man's hair.

"Jack, time to go home?" the Doctor asked sleepily.

"Yes, it is time to go home," Jack reassured him. He lifted his arms and Jack scooped him up. Artemis yawned, stretching as she got to her feet ready to follow her owner out of the building. Jack carried the Doctor to the main door, then made him walk as he had to help carry artifacts to the SUVs. They loaded them into the boot of the vehicle before climbing into the front. John was impatiently waiting for them with a few supplies that he picked up from his labs. He raced back to the mansion, eager to disappear into the TARDIS to begin working on fixing the crown. As he pulled up to the mansion, though, a little boy came running out.

"Daddy," he screamed happily.

"William," John called just as happily as he opened the door. He knelt down catching his son as he flung himself into his arms. He hugged him as he lifted his son up off his feet.

"Can we play Legos?" Willam asked.

"I'm sorry, William, but I need to go into the TARDIS for a little while to work?" John apologized.

"Please don't leave me again, Daddy. I promise I'll be good," William begged him.

"Oh, William," John started to respond.

"Please, daddy," William cried. John hugged him closer as he felt his heart breaking. He had never been a good father towards his first children. He had tried but he had been unhappy on Gallifrey, dreaming about leaving as he stared up at the stars. Once they joined the academy, they saw that he was a bad Time Lord and just like everyone else on the planet looked down on him. William was also the child that Donna had always longed for and he swore that he would be a better parent than his own mother or Father.

"I need to help Jack, and Ianto move somethings into the TARDIS and then I will be in to play Legos with you, John told his son.

"Promise," William whined.

"I promise," John replied. He kissed him on the head and then set his son down. William didn't go far as he watched his father help carry the items into the TARDIS. Once the boot was empty, John disappeared with his son into the mansion as the others went in the TARDIS. They didn't see each other again until dinner where once more the Doctor refused to eat. He didn't like it here and just wanted to return to his own home where things made sense to him. He could eat his foam bananas hidden upstairs in his desk and there was always food he liked to eat in the fridge. He missed Jack's Torchwood where he had free range and could watch telly in Jack's office or nap on his bed.

"Jack, Doctor go home?" The Doctor wondered.

"Not quite yet, sweethearts," Jack replied.

"Fine," the Doctor sighed. He looked at the food on his plate and pushed it around with his fork not bothering to eat it. He flicked a piece of the meat on the floor and Artemis happily snatched it up.

"Please try a bite of food," Jack requested.

"No," the Doctor sighed as he knocked another piece to the floor. Jack rolled his eyes. He finished his own meal as the Doctor flicked the rest of his onto the floor, Jack, and Ianto. The meal done, they retreated to the living room to watch a film. It was a children's movie but the Doctor, Tony, and William enjoyed it. John cuddled his two children as he enjoyed once more being with them. The movie over, he took them to their room tucking them into their beds. He stayed with them, telling them stories until both children drifted peacefully off to sleep. As he talked, he made a decision. He had already missed too much time with them and he knew within his heart that he shouldn't miss more. No matter how badly he wanted to bring Donna back to him. His mind made up, he crept quietly out of the room to where the others were still sitting.

"We need to talk," John told them upon entering.

"That doesn't sound good," Martha spoke up.

"I have decided that I don't want to leave my children again right now. They have already lost their mother and I have been selfish by leaving them for so long," John stated.

"I understand, but we can't drive the TARDIS back to the other universe without you," Jack informed him.

"I know and I will help you take her back," John promised.

"You can't come back here without her," Jack told him suspiciously.

"There's a way around that but I will need your vortex manipulator," John explained. He could use it to jump to the future to a time when his own TARDIS would be ready. In the meantime, Jack would move her to the Torchwood vault so that the two TARDIS's wouldn't be in the same place at the same time. Jack agreed and they said their goodbyes as the small group headed to the TARDIS to return to their own universe. The trip was short and the Doctor eagerly ran out once they landed, just happy to be home.

"So you have given up on Donna?" Jack wondered as he took of his manipulator.

"Of course not. I will be back in a month's time to continue my work on the crown. One way or another I will save Donna," John declared. Taking Jack's manipulator, he put it around his wrist. John hugged Martha, and Jack goodbye then shook Ianto's hand. Setting the time and date, he disappeared.

"Do you really think we will see him again?" Martha wondered.

"I do," Jack stated. Turning, he headed into the home to find the Doctor sitting on the couch eating a bowl of pudding with his fingers. He smiled as life was quickly returning to normal. He could once more set to planning his wedding with Ianto and in a month's time John would return and the Doctor would have his friend back. Flopping down on the couch beside the Doctor, he wrapped his arm around him as he settled down to watch his cartoons.

-Author Note-

Yes, this really is the end for now. I promise there will be another story with John and Donna's return but the story I have planned is too vast to tag on to the end of this one. So, for now, we leave everyone happy. I can't promise that they will stay that way though.


End file.
